


War of Hearts

by GissefromMars22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fingering, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pups, Rut, Sex, True Love, True Mates, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 71,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: How do you achieve happiness when you deny it? When you are not sure you are worthy of finding it? How do you manage to open your heart at the risk of ending up in pieces once again? How do you know if that feeling that is born suddenly and revolutionizes absolutely everything you thought was true is real or a mere illusion created by the instinct of an Omega waiting for that Alpha that was made exactly for him? The one that when entering his life will change every aspect that he thought defined him? The one that will succeed in taking him away from the empty path of only looking for the company of a warm body for a night,  without risking to suffer, to form a bond that can mean that all your life ends up up upside down?These were the questions that the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, couldn't stop asking himself since a few days ago, when in an unexpected confrontation he met a mysterious man, with an intoxicating, strong, sweet, irresistible scent,  but elusive and intriguing at the same time.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 96
Kudos: 232





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guerra de Corazones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473156) by [GissefromMars22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22). 



> Hi everyone, so this is my first fic ever, and i writted in spanish but some of you asked for the translate so...english it´s not my first lenguage so i will do the best i can!  
> I really appreciate your comments so feel free to leave them and ask whatever u want to know.  
> Enjoy!!  
> You can find me on twitter as @malec_lover

It was a fortuitous encounter, just as Magnus was cornered by three Rapase demons a slender, strong and sharp figure emerged from the shadows, finishing off two of the nasty creatures with a single shot from his bow. Taking the opportunity, Magnus in a single movement let his magic emerge, causing the third to turn to ashes in a matter of seconds, giving himself time to try to recover, he had been fighting these demons for several minutes that did not seem to stop emerging. He was one of the most powerful warlocks without a doubt, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but even he could suffer the exhaustion of such a fierce battle.

When he tried to stand up from the position he was in, with one knee on the ground, he stumbled, losing his balance. But in a second there he was, the mysterious man who had saved him without realizing the state in which Magnus was.

The stranger took him by the arm and caressed him gently until he reached the sorcerer's shoulder. Magnus, at that moment felt as if an electric current ran through his whole body due to the stranger's touch and looked at him directly in the eyes, with a surprised expression. When their glances crossed, he found the most beautiful and transparent eyes he had ever seen in his life, those hazel eyes looked into the depths of Magnus' soul.  
That look left him nailed to the ground where he was, speechless for the first time in his long years of life.  
By the time a wave of the incredible aroma of the man arrived to him, his mind was already totally consumed with the beauty of that look, that one that would pursue him every night after that encounter, in every dream, in every moment in which his mind was not busy... when perceiving that aroma, something was ignited inside Magnus, something that not even he could explain.

A spark, a kind of fire began to burn inside him, even though he couldn't understand what it was.

"Are you all right?" asked the archer in a deep, velvety voice, pulling him out of his self-absorption.  
It was then that Magnus saw a mark on his neck, a Rune.  
The stranger who had just saved his life was a Shadowhunter, a Nephelim, a child of the angel.

"Perfectly" the High Wizard was able to answer with a voice strangled by the emotion that suddenly invaded him.

At that moment, from somewhere nearby, a woman's voice shouted "We have to go now, another group is heading south!  
And just as he arrived, the Nephelim disappeared into the shadows...leaving him stupefied. Not knowing exactly what was happening to him.

***

For Alec this was just another night. One of many patrols through the streets of New York with his sister Izzy, his Parabatai Jace and the latter's partner, Clary.  
The four of them had recently managed to form one of the best teams that the NY institute had seen in a long time, so this patrol was just one more in their routine going through the streets of Brooklyn, until they spotted a large group of rapacious demons, something that was extremely strange for them, since it was an unusual behavior for this type of demons. When they noticed the presence of the hunters, the horde of rapaciuos attacked immediately, in a relentless way.

They split up to wipe out the demons that emerged from the surrounding alleyways in droves, never noticing a pattern, until Alec identified that the demons did not emerge by chance, each time the Shadowhunters managed to decimate them, a new group emerged, allowing those who seemed to have a direction to follow to escape.  
With a couple of arrows aimed at the stragglers in the last group he and Isabel were taking care of, Alec decided to go after the demons that seemed most interested in following to the end of the street, where the group's attention seemed to be directed.

By the time Alec arrived, there were only a few of the demons he had seen heading there; among the few lights that illuminated the end of the street, a figure was fighting the demons, sending wave after wave of magic against the Rapaciuos. A Warlock, Alec thought as he saw the flashes of blue glowing in the darkness of the night.

What could these Rapaciuos demons want from a Warlock? Why would such a large horde arise to attack him?

When the Shadowhunter reached the place where the demons were cornering the Downworlder, only three remained standing, but the magic seemed almost to have disappeared from the hands of the man. So Alec took his bow and with one accurate shot, he finished off two of the rapases, the third one soon turned to ashes by the actions of the stranger. But this left the man visibly affected. Acting on pure instinct and seeing that he was about to faint, Alec rushed to help him before the other man touched the ground as he tried to stand up.

By touching the arm of the Downworlder, a kind of force took hold of Alec, a power that urged him to take the stranger in his arms and never let go. Having him so close, Alec perceived an incredibly attractive aroma a mixture of sandalwood, with a very sweet note, that the hunter found difficult to place, it was vanilla? Maybe musk? He was not sure but he found it intriguing, seductive, indescribable. He had never perceived a scent like it, it made him want to plunge his nose into the stranger's neck, to savor it in every possible way.

His mouth watered at the thought of how delicious it would be. Something instinctive, almost primitive, urged him not to let this man go. But his erratic thoughts were interrupted by the call of his sister.

They had only exchanged a few words, still dizzying with the presence and the feelings that this Warlock had awakened in him, Alec reluctantly let go of the other man's arm.  
It was time to continue his patrol.   
With a last glance at the stranger, Alec walked away in the shadows.


	2. Too Many Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that first meeting both Magnus and Alec cannot take their minds off each other.  
> Meanwhile both have to deal with the demonic attacks that continue to occur in NY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well chapter number two it´s here too! Hope u guys enjoy it! I will be posting as soon as i translate the rest of the fic.

Three days after that meeting, Magnus' mind kept recreating that little moment when his gaze met that Shadowhunter's, those eyes with such an intense gaze pursued him even in dreams.

But who was this beautiful man? How come Magnus had not crossed paths with him before?

That Nefilim had left him totally captivated. Magnus could not describe its scent, and its effect on him, just by remembering it caused a shiver that ran through his whole body and awakened his Omega instincts as never before.

This could only mean one thing: the stranger was an Alpha. And probably just the kind that Magnus had been running from for years. That little encounter must have been enough of a pattern to know that he had to stay away from the Shadowhunter. But at the same time, the desire to be close to this Alpha, to think about satisfying each and every one of his needs, to share moments with him, to imagine what could become a new encounter between them... made him suddenly feel wet and panting with pleasure.

What the hell was going on with him?

His instincts were altered, his mind was not able to concentrate one hundred percent on his tasks as High Warlock, he had even neglected some of his clients in these last days. He needed to see this man again urgently, to know if perhaps he was going through something like this or if it was only things that were happening to Magnus.  
But for now he had to try hard to continue with his routine, after all there were issues he could not neglect. In the last few days they had had to deal with several more hordes of demons, all located around Brooklyn, it was as if the demons were searching, desperate to find something that eluded them again and again.  
That task would not have been easy if it weren't for the fact that Magnus had the help of Luke's pack and Raphael's coven, who had been taking turns with the warlocks to keep the area under control so that the Institute wouldn't get involved, at least until they knew exactly what these new, continuous, demonic raids were all about. Without a doubt, something bigger was brewing, but they were still unable to determine what it was.  
For a brief moment the High Warlock could not help thinking about his father, would one of the sovereigns of Edom have something to do with what was happening?

That same day while Magnus was meeting with several of the Warlocks from nearby cities, he received a message of fire from the New York Institute, asking the High Warlock to attend a meeting the next day with the new leader, Alexander Lightwood.

Magnus was well aware of the changes taking place at the Institute, the Shadowhunters were renewing their positions of power, wanting to prioritize a better relationship with the Downworlders.  
The surname Lightwood did not go unnoticed by the warlock, having had several occasional encounters with Robert and Maryse a few years ago and it should be mentioned that they were not exactly his fans. In the brief encounters they had, mostly to discuss the accords, he had found himself on the opposite side of the Lightwoods' opinions, yet he still didn´t know his son, Alexander.

Magnus couldn't help but think about the possibility that by attending the Institute, he could get to see the man who was haunting his dreams.

Could their paths possibly cross again?

***

Alec had spent the last three days trying to keep his head occupied at all times. Training a double shift, going out on patrol every night and finally taking over the Institute. Anything that would distract his mind from thoughts of the man, who had left him absolutely bewitched, without even having addressed more than two words to him. In that brief moment when those deep, dark eyes looked at him with curiosity, the memory of the small moment when his hands ran along the arm of that stranger, made Alec's skin stand up.

An Omega, Alec was completely sure that it was an Omega. One that had had an effect on him that he had never woken up to.

Could this Omega be his peer? That predestined mate that everyone was always talking about?

And if so, how could he be a Warlock, a Downworlder? There were too many questions that left Alec dazed.  
So for his own benefit the Head of the Institute had decided to immerse himself in his tasks and the reports he had pending. In the last few days, several reports of demonic attacks had been received and the best decision was to hold meetings with the different Downworlder clans in the area. Seelies, Wolfs, Vampires, were not easy to convince, they were all reluctant to listen to what he had to say, but in the end they managed to at least have a civilized conversation, although no very significant progress had been made. And he still had to meet with the Warlocks. To maintain good relations with them, Alec believed, would be the door to better collaboration between species. After all, he was sure that Downworlders and Shadowhunters should stick together.

Alec had just received a message of fire with the answer from the High Warlock of Brooklyn when Jace knocked on his door.

"Good news I hope?" asked the blond man, looking at the message in his Parabatai's hand.

"At least a start, the High Warlock agreed to meet me tomorrow," replied Alec, passing on the message of fire to his friend.

"I think it's a good opportunity to talk to him about the demonic incursions, after all their epicenter is Brooklyn," said Jace, dropping his body wearily on the office couch, "do you think he might know something about it?" he added as he pulled out his combat boots.

"Jace, this is the office of the head of the Institute, not your relaxation room," said Alec as he rolled his eyes at the blond man's attitude, "and yes," he added, "I have to discuss this with him, I doubt very much that he is not aware of what is going on in his own territory," he said as he ran his hand through his hair in a gesture of exhaustion and headed for the couch, "I just hope that he is willing to share what he knows with us.

"I heard that he is like a rock star among the Downworlders, someone that many trust and respect, I am sure that he has lots of information " explained Jace as he spun his stele between his fingers.

"That's what worries me, if he knows what's going on, what these demons are after, we have to find out," replied Alec.

"Well brother, that's your task, you have to earn the Warlock's trust, we can't afford for him to be reluctant to us" said Jace between yawns.

"I know and I'll do my best Jace, now go to sleep, we have an important day ahead" ordered Alec as he got up from the couch and walked to the office door, with all the intention of ending his working day too. As he had assured his Parabatai, tomorrow would be a more important day than he had imagined.

"So?" Jace asked suddenly, just before he arrived at the office door and Alec looked at him with a puzzled expression, rolling his eyes the blond continued "you're not going to tell me, right?

"Tell you what Jace?" asked the taller man with real curiosity.

"Come on brother, I know something is going on with you, since the patrol the other night, I can feel it you know?" answered Jace stretching out his hand and tapping his friend's shoulder, "we are Parabatai remember? There's not much you can hide from me".

After a long sigh Alec responded with a tired voice "I don't know Jace, even if I wanted to tell you something, which I don't, I wouldn't know how to explain it" he finished as he took the doorknob and opened it to let his brother in arms out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave your coments!


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the meeting between the High Warlock of Brooklyny and the head of the NY Institute arrived, how will they react when they find out who the person they are meeting is?  
> Will a collaboration between the two be possible?

It was five o'clock in the morning when Alec decided to get out of bed. After all, he hadn't been able to sleep most of the night either. Every time he managed to fall asleep, blue flashes and a slim figure with graceful movements would take over his sleep, waiting for him, in the shadows. Even in his sleep Alec was restless, expectant, anxious, waiting for a great event. So he finally decided to get up and start his day.  
By the time he finished his training it was barely seven o'clock in the morning and the Institute was starting its daily routine.  
Alec reviewed some reports and organized the day's patrol along with his sister and Jace. After all, he wasn't sure how long his meeting with the High Warlock of Brooklyn would take. The meeting was scheduled for mid-morning, and Alec kept turning over in his head what might come of it.  
When the appointed time came, Alec rushed to his office, not wanting to keep the respected Warlock waiting.

"Mr. Bane is waiting in your office, sir" Underhill reported in a serious tone. 

"Thank you Steven" replied Alec, fixing the black blaser he was wearing, according to Isabel, it gave him a more mature and responsible look, something he was not at all sure about, but he used it anyway, framing his shoulders he opened the door to his office.

When he entered his office, he found the warlock sitting on one of the armchairs in front of his desk, with his back to him.   
Something was very familiar about the figure of the man, but it was not until he inhaled a great breath of air to give himself courage that he came across this scent. Extravagant, unknown and at the same time extremely familiar. It was like the aroma of coffee in the early hours of the morning, like the first drop of rain that caresses your face after endless days of suffocating heat... 

His pulse accelerated, Omega was all Alec could think about but he shook his head, after a few seconds in which he could not make his body react, the oldest of the Lightwoods, tried to pull himself together and continued walking until he was in front of the newcomer.

Magnus' gaze found his face and a second later he began to look around the body of the Head of the Institute shamelessly, that gaze seemed to burn in every place he passed over Alec's body. Not being able to stand any more the scrutiny, or the little distance that separated them, the Nefilim approached extending his hand to shake the hand of the High Warlock, eager to feel the touch of the other on his skin.

***

Since Magnus entered that office, his thoughts had become clouded. The Warlock suddenly felt intoxicated, his mind was enveloped in a strange but pleasant mist. He didn't even have time to register that the office door was opening, that he had to get up from his chair and introduce himself, as the scent that had been tormenting him for the past few days suddenly enveloped him completely.

It was him, Magnus had no doubt, he didn't even have to look at him to know who it was.

The Shadowhunter who had saved him a few days earlier had entered the office.  
Slowly Magnus stood up and turned his body to look at the newcomer. Beautiful hazel eyes were fixed on him. He let his gaze wander over the young man's face, his well-defined jaw, his high cheekbones, his straight nose, the scar on his left eyebrow, the abundant dark hair and perfect, masculine but full lips of a beautiful pinkish color, and then slowly looked over the wide expanse of the newcomer's beautiful body. There was so much to see, strong shoulders, a very slender figure and legs that seemed eternal to Magnus' eyes. The man in front of him was an entire vision.

Trying to contain the urge to get closer, to be able to touch that beautiful man in front of him, Magnus sighed and blinked several times, trying to clear his mind.

"Well, Mr. Bane," said the visibly nervous boy, and Magnus noticed the look of the young man falling on the hand that was extended to him.  
Magnus had to shake his head several times before he could get his voice to work, "Nice to meet you Alexander" he finally replied, unable to stop a smile from appearing on his face, as he shook his outstretched hand.  
As he took Alexander's hand in his, the warlock felt the same sensation he had felt days before when the Nephilim had touched his arm and shoulder, a kind of electric shock, which made his skin tickle.

"A- Alec, please, errr just Alec, it will be ok Mr. Bane" answered the Shadowhunter shaking his head as if trying to shake off the ideas that were accumulating there, "would you like something to drink? He added in a gentle tone, but Magnus noticed the nervousness in the young man's voice.

"Just Magnus please, let's leave the formalities behind for now" said the warlock without avoiding smiling again at the beautiful young man in front of him "and no, I'm fine for now, I think we should start as soon as possible" he hurriedly added. Looking down, he noticed that his hands were still joined and reluctantly released the Shadowhunter, clearing his throat again.

This meeting was not going to be easy with his thoughts of the man in front of him derailed.

"Well, we-we can take a seat then, I guess you're aware of the emm meetings I've been having with the other Downworlders leaders..." Alec began, using the most professional tone he was capable of, even though his mind was clouded by the scent and perfection in front of him.

Magnus Bane could not be described in any other way. The man had the most beautiful features that the young Lightwood had ever seen, beautiful dark eyes that seemed to look right into his soul. His hair exquisitely arranged in a mohak with flashes of blue that matched perfectly with the vest he was wearing and made the young man think of flashes of magic in the darkness of an alley. 

Alec could not help but look at the Great Wizard's chest where several necklaces rested, visible by his white unbuttoned shirt, which made his tanned skin look like the most exquisite of temptations. The Nephilim could not avoid imagining how he would feel touching that skin, caressing the whole extension of those pectorals. "Focus, Alec, you have a task to accomplish," the Head of the Institute chided himself. What was happening to him, why he couldn't control his own thoughts. What was so special about this man, this Omega that made him lose control.

Until now he had never felt an impulse like the one that Magnus was provoking him, he felt the desire, not that was to say little, the need to be able to know better this man, to know his deepest secrets, to share his own with him, to give himself entirely to this Omega.  
In his mind the words were constantly repeated; "partner, My Omega, couple,mate, union" and Alec had to use all his self-control not to let escape a roar that wanted to emerge from the depths of his chest. "What the hell is happening to me," thought the Shadowhunter.

What Alec was not aware of was that for Magnus the situation was not much better. The warlock moved uncomfortably in his place every time his glance went over the beautiful features of the young Lightwood, from the neck of the dark shirt that showed a little of the hair on the Nephilim's chest, very evident in contrast with his beautiful white skin, something that Magnus found extremely attractive; until he reached his hands, big and undoubtedly strong, that rested on his lap, holding his fingers tightly together in a nervous gesture as the older could notice.  
Could it be that he was not the only one affected by these strange sensations? Was the Shadowhunter in the same situation as him?

His speculations remained in the background when Magnus heard the question that the Head of the Institute was asking him. "We have been receiving reports of demonic attacks in the area near the Brooklyn Bridge, I'm sure you are aware of this, right?

"Of course, we are trying to keep the situation under control, but they keep coming in horde after horde," the warlock added, "so far we have not been able to determine the cause, every time we manage to catch one of the demons for questioning, it sacrifices itself without us being able to find out anything.

"That's really strange, we, um- we could provide support on this, share patrols and use the resources we have available," said Alec trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"Alexander, that would be very helpful, are you really willing to work with us as a team?" "Many of my colleagues won't be very happy about it but I think this partnership could be very beneficial," Magnus was quick to add.

"Of course," replied the young man, trying to hide the effect he had felt when he heard the sorcerer say his name in such a natural and seductive way, "I will be totally sincere in telling you that my subordinates will not be very happy with this collaboration either, but I will take care of it myself, my team will be the one to coordinate with yours," responded Alec enthusiastically.

"Perfect, let's coordinate it then," said the wizard, "I'm aware that Clarissa Fairchild is part of your Institute..." added Magnus trying to keep the conversation as relaxed as possible.

"Clary is part of my personal team, she is a close friend, she is even my Parabatai's mate" Alec told him without being able to prevent a quota of affection from filtering into his voice.

"Wonderful, Clary is a talented young woman, I have an excellent relationship with her mother and a great affection for her, it will be a pleasure to see her again" said Magnus smiling and Alec could not contain his own smile when he saw the sparkle in the eyes of the warlock. Without a doubt this man was a vision.

The meeting continued with both leaders outlining details of the patrol and coordinating their actions. It was incredibly easy for them to agree and their conversation was fluid and relaxed, as if between two people who had known each other for a long time. So much so that both were reluctant to end the meeting, wanting to share one more moment in each other's company.

Finally, having discussed everything necessary to start their plans, Magnus got up from the chair and extended his hand towards Alec, who stood up quickly to take it with enthusiasm, wanting to enjoy that little contact that made him have a thousand sensations at once.

So the collaboration would begin that very night. The two leaders had agreed that it would be best to meet at the Brooklyn Bridge and from there they would go on patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave your comments and kudos :)


	4. Parabatai´s Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The collaboration with the High Warlock officially begins and Jace wants to make sure that his Parabatai doesn't miss his chance, will Alec be able to open up to his brother-in-arms about what is happening to him?  
> How will the first patrol result in Shadowhunters and Warlocks joining forces?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some insight of the Parabatai´s bond

"Brother, you have to talk to me, tell me what's going on, you're driving me crazy" questioned Jace, holding his Parabatai's arm to try and stop what the other one was doing. There was only half an hour to go to the meeting of the High Warlock of Brooklyn and start the first patrol together.  
Jace was on the verge of collapse, even though his emotions were very stabilized after having sealed his bond with Clary a few months ago, it was the first time in a while that his Parabatai's emotions assailed him in this way, with a power he had never felt before.  
All that came from his friend was confusion and a strange longing that the blond man could not place.

"Jace, it's nothing you need to worry about, everything is fine," replied the tallest man trying to skip this conversation once more.

"Damn it Alec, you know you're not going to cheat on me, you can talk to me about anything you know..." he said squeezing his arm to try to get his partner's full attention, as Alec finally looked at him the blond keep talking "it's got to do with him right..." then the Head of the Institute turned away trying to dominate the look of surprise that ran down his face.

Jace might seem distracted, always very aware of his own affairs, but when it came to the people he loved, he always knew exactly what was going on. "Why are you fighting your own emotions, brother?

"My emotions Jace? I don't even know what my emotions are right now," replied Alec, running his hand through his messy hair. "Ever since I met him, my mind, my instincts, everything that makes me who I am, are upside down. He's in my thoughts all the damn time, I can't even concentrate on the simplest of my tasks," he added exasperatedly.

"Hey, it's okay Alec, you can't always be in control of everything you know," Jace replied with a knowing smile. "What you're going through, I've been through it too brother, and I'm sorry if you had to endure what I'm going through right now, why let me tell you, it's crazy," he added in a funny tone,

"But you can't ignore it Alec, no Omega had this effect on you, don't you think that means something important"

"I don't know, I'm not sure I know anything now Jace, I just, I just need to see him, I want to feel him close, to feel his scent once more" confessed Alec between sighs. "I just wish I had more time with him.

"Hey brother, you will, you just have to stop holding back so much, let yourself feel, don't hold back...sometimes it's worth the risk you know..." assured the blond man as he absently caressed his own mating mark.

It was the first time that Alec was open enough to talk about these issues with his Parabatai. Jace felt very fortunate to be able to be by his brother's side at such important moments, after all Alec had always been there for him, during every decisive moment in his life...  
So Alec decided to follow his Parabatai's advice, he just had to learn how to do it.  
When it was time to leave for Brooklyn, Alec was visibly relaxed. Just knowing that he could see Magnus once more made his body let go of all the tension it had felt during the day.  
It was a very comforting feeling and he planned to spend as much time as possible in the company of the Warlock, although he was still not quite sure how to behave with him.

Alec was taking his Parabatai's advice seriously, he was going to let things flow between him and Magnus, he was going to let himself feel, really feel for the first time, without limitation, without second thoughts.

***

Magnus had spent his day unlike Alec in a state of constant joy, his energy was sky high and his heart was beating with an inexplicable sense of contentment.  
Such was his state of euphoria and joy that he had not even had second thoughts about choosing his attire for the night. He decided to dress for the occasion with a deep blue shirt, a black vest with a very elegant cut that made his shoulders look good and black leather pants, he finished the look with black combat boots.  
By the time of the meeting Magnus was singing of happiness, it was something very strange and pleasant at the same time.  
How the hell was he supposed to control himself in front of the beautiful Shadowhunter? Not even that thought could dampen the High Warlock's spirits.

"Magnus we should open a portal directly to the south side of the bridge, for sure the Shadowhunter´s team is already coming" said Elias as soon as the other warlock entered the living room.

"Of course, after all we don't want to make our allies wait for the first mission together," answered Magnus enthusiastically. "You and Mary will remain together during the patrol," instructed the High Warlock. "Do not hesitate to contact me if anything important comes up."

"Of course, don't worry, we are prepared and we know our task well," said Mary holding Elijah's hand.

A moment later the three warlocks were passing through a portal and appearing in front of the five Shadowhunters of the NY Institute who were waiting for them totally ready, with their characteristic black clothes, their weapons at their disposal and their newly applied runes that emanated enormous power.  
Magnus could not stop his glance from slowly going through the wonderful body of the tall dark man in front of him, until he reached those beautiful hazel eyes, which were already fixed on his own.

"Goodnight Alexander" purred Magnus but could not avoid the affectionate tone of his voice.

"He-Hello Magnus" replied Alec as he blushed visibly at the brazen scrutiny of the handsome man in front of him "ho- how are you?" "errr all ready to go?" the hunter finished with the voice as firm as he could.

Magnus smiled "everything ready" he said and finally looked at the whole group of Shadowhunters, stopping at the redhead "Clary, it's so good to see you, biscuit" he said sweetly.  
Clary went over and gave the warlock a big hug, someone she had always trusted and who she held in high esteem.

"Magnus it is so good to see you, my mother sends her regards".  
After the slight exchange and the proper presentations between hunters and warlocks, the group decided to divide to cover a wider area.  
This is how they ended up in small groups, Clary and Jace took the east side, while Izz and Simon went to the west side, Elijah and Mary went to the north side, Magnus and Alec went to the south side, closer to the loft.

The first minutes the leaders were alone were comfortably quiet, both attentive to possible clues or threats around them.  
After a few more moments, they both began trying to start a conversation, not knowing exactly where to begin.

It was Magnus who finally spoke first "are we going to talk about the elephant among us or are we just going to pretend nothing is happening" he asked nicely stopping in front of the Nephilim.  
"Errr- Mag- Magnus I, was trying to think of the best way to break the ice I guess..." answered the young man cursing himself for letting the insecurity he was feeling in his voice filter, he ran his hand through his rebellious hair in a nervious manner.

Magnus was delighted with the gesture and clearing his throat so that he could speak again "don't worry Alexander, I was also debating with myself the best way to face this moment" said Magnus and continued quickly fixing his gaze on the dark man in front of him "but I think that although I am dying because we can talk about this" he pointed out with his hand between the two as if to emphasize his point, "this is not the best time, nor the place, maybe it would be convenient, if you agree of course"

"I would love if we could talk after the patrol is over," Alec hurriedly interrupted, taking advantage of the wave of courage that suddenly overtook him as he saw the Omega trying to say what was also on his mind.

With a big smile Magnus nodded his head and added "maybe we could have a few drinks at my loft?

"Sure," Alec answered, unable to avoid the smile that appeared on his face.

At that moment a scream, followed by the unmistakable sound of a grunt made them rush towards the alley that was a few meters away from them.

"Maia, what happened" Magnus hurriedly asked as he ran to assist the wolf.

"Magnus always so opportune" answered Maia, "those damned demons keep coming Magnus, you missed them by only a few seconds, Luke came out behind one of them, he went to the west" pointed out the wolf while she tried to stand up, Magnus with a movement of his hands had already dressed her with casual clothes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but this is not over yet," warned the Nephilim as he placed three arrows in his bow at once and pointed in the direction of the end of the alley, where there seemed to be a sort of open portal through which more demons began to arrive.

Magnus turned to see Maia and shouted at her to run to where Luke had left, then he positioned himself next to Alec, aligning himself perfectly with him to start casting out the demons one after the other.

The young Lightwood was undoubtedly very effective in his task as a hunter, his movements were precise, sharp and his arrows reached even the most complicated target.  
Magnus was amazed at how easily the Nephilim accepted and worked around his magic. So while the Warlock raised a shield to cover both of them during the battle, Ales pulled out one of his seraph blades, whispering "Gabriel" to it, the blade lit up with a soft white light and Alec rushed at one of the demons coming from the Warlock's right flank as he dispatched three demons that had suddenly emerged from the Shadowhunter's back.

The change in the Alpha's scent, the adrenaline produced by the battle added an incredible appeal to the young man's already intoxicating scent that Magnus could not help but notice and enjoy during the confrontation.  
In a short time they managed to decimate the demons, not with little effort, since this type of demons were not familiar to either the Warlock or the Nephilim. The attack had been carried out by at least twenty of these demons.  
When the small groups gathered, they discovered that they had all had similar encounters with these unpleasant creatures, but none of the attacks had been as brutal as the one faced by Alec and Magnus.

Isabel had assured them that they could get information about this strange type of demon at the Institute, but none seemed very sure about it.

After one more round of surveillance to ensure that no demons were left behind, the leaders decided to call it a day.

Having made this decision, Alec looked at his group and, addressing Jace, asked for as much information as possible and a full report on what happened during tonight's patrol, to which his Parabatai replied "Don't worry brother, we'll take care of everything" and added a wink passing his gaze from Magnus to Alec, making the second one blush.

Alec then turned to the expectant High Warlock, as he ended the conversation with his colleagues and thanked them for tonight's services.

Magnus focused all his attention on the Shadowhunter and with an agile movement he opened a portal in the darkness of the night, "Ready to go?" he asked the young man in front of him, holding out his hand.


	5. Just a Few Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a first night working together, Alec and Magnus take a moment to get to know each other and try to understand what is going on between them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! chapter number five, I hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Alec took the hand that the Warlock offered him without hesitation to go through the portal in front of them.  
And there was that electric current again. The one that made the Head of the Institute feel as if all his senses were on alert, the one that made an energy similar to the force that ran through the body of the Nephilim when it activated a rune, familiar and at the same time completely different. That energy between them made the young Lightwood not want to leave the Warlock, it made him want to keep in touch for as long as possible...it made him want more of this extraordinary man in front of him.  
And that scent, that exquisite scent, the most delicious, pure and tempting scent he had ever perceived, only added to his erratic thoughts about this man, whom he had hardly known for a couple of days, but for whom he had already completely lost his mind.

Shaking off the ideas that were invading him, Alec found Magnus' intense gaze on him. He seemed to be waiting for an answer to a question that clearly the Nephilim had not even heard, "emmm I'm sorry, you were saying?" Alec finally said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I asked what kind of drink would you prefer," Magnus repeated with a big smile on his face.

And there was Alec again, delighted by the way his name sounded from Magnus' lips, about the perfect, seductive intonation the warlock gave him when he said it. "Mmmm whatever you take, it's-it's all right, thank you," Alec said blushing at the direction his thoughts were taking. But the young man had promised himself that tonight he would let things happen as they should. He had decided to follow the advice of his Parabatai, he was going to allow himself to experience what was happening to him in the vicinity of Magnus. No restrictions…

"Have a seat, Alexander, while I prepare something worthy of the occasion," said the High Warlock as he headed for the drink bar he had conjured up a few hours before leaving for tonight's patrol.

Despite trying to look calm and control the flow of emotions that filtered through his scent, Magnus could not stop his mind from wandering into the possibilities of what this night might mean.  
The scent emanating from Alec was extremely intoxicating to the Downworlder, who could feel in him the notes of excitement, nerves, happiness and anticipation that the young Lightwood was feeling. This had to be a good omen, thought Magnus, as his emotions were hovering around the same nuances.  
The Warlock mixed the drinks almost absently, as he watched out of the corner of his eye as the young Lightwood carefully left his hunting gear by the door and took a seat on the living room couch, "Here you go Alexander, I hope you like the Blue Moon, it's one of my favorites" offered Magnus as he took a seat at the other end of the couch where Alec was.  
As he took the drink in his hands, the Nefilim could not help but think that the color of the drink was very similar to the magic of the sorcerer who prepared it. He took a sip and contorted his face unconsciously in a gesture of displeasure, the bitter note perceived at the end of the drink took him by surprise. Before he could conceal his reaction the host quickly asked him "Maybe something a little sweeter would suit you better?

"No Magnus, that's fine, thank you" replied the young man leaving the drink on the table. "So..." tried to continue Alec, but he didn't know what to said. What could he say? He didn't even know anything about Magnus' life and didn't think it would be a good way to start his first conversation outside the working environment, talking about "official" topics.  
Luckily the warlock knew exactly how to continue the conversation without any further effort. So Magnus chatted animatedly about the first time he had tasted the drink they were enjoying.  
Alec visibly relaxed, and also talked about the times he had been dragged by his siblings to some odd bar in NY. The talk became light and entertaining. There was something between them that made everything seem natural. Within a few minutes Magnus snapped his fingers and soft music began to gently fill the loft.  
After going through several anecdotes from the patrol nights, which Alec shared happily remembering the absurd situations he ended up in because of his siblings and those of Magnus about the meetings in the Spiral Laberint that always ended unexpectedl, the atmosphere changed between them.   
Something tangible between the two extended with every minute that passed. A feeling of union perhaps you could say.

"Magnus" whispered Alec as he unconsciously approached the Warlock in front of him, at some point during their conversation the distance between them had been reduced to a few centimeters "you have to tell me, explain to me, what is going on between us?

His voice was firmer this time, the need to know what was going on between them had erased even the usual nervousness of the young Nefilim.  
Magnus looked him straight in the eyes and after a big sigh he answered "I'm not sure Alexander...for the first time in a long time, I don't have the answer I need so much, even for myself" and extended his hand towards the young man who was looking at him with hopeful eyes, when Alec took it affectionately between his, Magnus continued "but I'm willing to find out together if that's what you want" he finished as he put his other hand over Alec's.

The silence stretched on for what seemed like an eternity as the two stared into each other's eyes.

Alpha and Omega, Downworlder and Shadowhunter, at that time none of that mattered, they were just Magnus and Alec. Two men who had been longing for a connection like the one that now invaded them without even knowing it. Two souls who had found each other at the right time. Two hearts that longed for that companion that could understand what their spirits needed.  
And here they were at the beginning of something uncertain, something that could bring them the greatest happiness or the worst misfortune.  
After an interminable moment Alec finally responded, looking firmly into the other man's eyes "There is nothing I want more Magnus, I don't know what can happen, but I do want to find out, with you" assured the Nephilim in a firm tone.  
Then he hurried to add, "I- I've never been, you know, interested in anyone, not the way you interest me, Magnus," he whispered as he blushed.

"Alexander, you may think I am very experienced, that I really am," said the warlock, then he saw the young man's face make a strange grimace, and quickly continued "but, I want you to know, in my centuries of life, I have never experienced anything like when I met you, like how I feel having you here in front of me," he said tenderly, as he clutched his hands still firmly in his own.

Then in a very low voice he continued "my first thought was to run away from you, the need to protect myself, to avoid being hurt in a way that I can no longer..."

"Magnus" was interrupted by the younger one, while he took thewarlock gently from his chin so that their glances met again "I understand what you are talking about, believe me I know".

At that moment there were no more words to say, both of them could understand what was going on in the mind of the person in front of them, their eyes could not move away from each other and Alec's hand, now on Magnus' cheek felt for the Warlock like a soft warm touch on a summer afternoon, like the breeze of a sunny day, it was an impossible feeling to describe. The moment dragged on and neither of them wanted to lose touch with the other. They were so close, this felt so intimate.  
Until Alec could no longer resist it and cut the slight distance between them, stopping just to brush against the Warlock's lips, without really touching them, he suddenly whispered "I think I should go now".

Magnus opened his eyes suddenly (he hadn't even been aware that they were closed) "no, I wouldn't want you to do that Alexander" he confessed quietly "but I think it's for the best" he ended with a sigh.

"I don't want to do it either, but I know that if I don't do it now..." replied the Nephilim softly, without even finishing the sentence, as he slowly stood up and walked away.

"Good night," said Magnus with a shy smile.

"Good night, Magnus," replied the Shadowhunter.

When he arrived at the door Magnus saw him shaking his head slowly, as if he were arguing with himself, then he took his quiver, his bow and with a slight wave he closed the door of the loft behind him.  
By the time Magnus realized what he was doing, he was already opening the door again and calling the name of the Shadowhunter, but he was surprised to see that the young man was standing right there, with his fist raised as if to knock on the door "Alexander..." was all the Warlock ever said before the Nephilim took him by the edge of his vest and lured him away from the door and onto the nearest wall, his lips collapsed in a shy kiss at first, which quickly took on temperature.  
His lips moved in perfect synchrony, molding to each other naturally. Magnus felt as if it was the first time that he had really been kissed in his long life, because Alec did it in a devoted way, with adoration and curiosity at the same time; passionately sweet if that could make any sense.  
The Downworlder suddenly found himself feeling his knees weak and his heart beating wildly.

What was this Shadowhunter doing with him?

Slowly both began to move away, without losing contact between their bodies which were now attached to each other. Finally they joined their foreheads while trying to get their breathing back to normal.

"Magnus, I have to go," Alec whispered after a long moment and taking the Warlock's face gently in his hands, he kissed him again, this time with only a slight touch of his lips.

"We'll talk tomorrow then, good night Alexander," replied Magnus, as he arranged a lock of hair that had fallen on Nephilim's forehead with tenderness. He accompanied the slight stretch that separated them from the entrance door and waved as he watched the younger one move down the corridor. He closed the door and leaned on it, sighing deeply and saying to himself, "You are on your way to lose this war of hearts, Magnus Bane".


	6. Thoughts of You Consume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec try to clear their minds, but both know that the arrival of the other, will change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, new chapter is here, as u know English is not my native language, so I hope I am doing the translation well and that you are enjoying the story! Thanks for reading, and all the feedback.

After that first night, those moments spent in each other's company and that wonderful kiss that still kept repeating in their minds, the memory of that closeness to each other, their scents mixing in the most perfect way they could imagine, complementing each other...things were not happening as the Warlock and the Shadowhunter would have wished.  
Both Magnus and Alec had been immersed in matters of their respective works.

Magnus was forced to head to the Spiral Laberint to deal with the constant demonic incursions that were happening in their territory and the journey had been extended to almost a week. This made it impossible for him to see Alec again.  
So they had only been able to send a few fire messages and later, after exchanging phone numbers, texts that came and went constantly.

Both were at the end of their working days with a constant longing, thoughts about each other were present as soon as they had some time to rest or simply lost focus of what they were doing.  
Nights being the worst possible time, sleeping was almost an impossible task when thoughts about each other devoured them completely.

For Alec, it was all about constant waiting, because he could only wait for the moment when Magnus was back in NY, which he wanted so badly, but which scared him at the same time.  
Inside his mind a constant fight was going on, between what he knew he wanted and what he had always thought he could or deserved to have.

So on the sixth night when Magnus was away, Alec decided to call him. It was past midnight in New York City, but he simply couldn't fall asleep and thought that maybe when he heard the voice of the Omega, he could finally relax.

"Alexander" echoed Magnus' velvety voice over the phone after the third ring, and Alec could do nothing but sigh and smile before answering.

"Hi- hello Magnus, it's so...good to hear you" and as soon as the words came out of his mouth he couldn't help but think whether this wouldn't be an inconvenience for Magnus, maybe he was busy or the time difference was ridiculous so that he was calling ("hell why hadn't he thought of that before") "errr- it's- I hope emm you´re not busy?" he said half in a question and an apology tone.

"I love that you called me Alexander, it's always a good time for you," replied the High Warlock in an affectionate tone. "I just finished a very boring meeting so I'm glad you called. How have you been? I mean I know we talk a lot these days but, well you know what I mean" ended Magnus half running over in his own words, as he headed for one of the nearest windows outside the Great Hall where the meetings were held in the Labyrinth. What the hell is wrong with you Bane, as soon as you heard his voice and you are already a mess, concentrate, he rebuked himself. Trying to keep his mind on the conversation you were trying to have.

"Being honest, like a real disaster... after, well you ah- know what I'm talking about, right?" said Alec

"I know, Alexander, you don't have to explain," interrupted Magnus. "I think I can understand perfectly what you're talking about," he added almost in a whisper.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Magnus," confessed Alec as if he couldn't hold back the words any longer, which made the Warlock smile.

"Magnus, hey, I tried to stop my thoughts"

"Don't do it" whispered Magnus without being able to avoid it, thing that made smile again the Hunter that continued with what he was saying softly "I have tried to put a stop to all that is arising in me since I met you, but it is that - I cannot avoid it" a pause and continued "you woke up something in me Magnus, something that I didn't know of myself and that - it is that - all this scares me".

"Alexander, I feel the same way, I know you must think that with all my years of life, I must know exactly what is going on, but I am in the same situation as you," the witchdoctor gently assured him.

"I'm afraid of this thing that's happening to us too, but I want to find out what it is, with you"

"That's all I want," replied the young man after a sigh. When do you think you can be back?" asked Alec, as he squirmed in his bed thinking about what the answer might be.

"Well, I was going to write to you and tell you that tomorrow afternoon I'll be back in Brooklyn and maybe you'd like to come to the loft," answered Magnus as he played with his earring.

"Of course," responded Alec enthusiastically, "I'll be there, just um, I have patrol tomorrow, do you mind if I'm a little late?

"That won't be a problem, honey, I'll wait for you," said Magnus.

"Great," Alec said in a choppy voice, the affectionate nickname Magnus had used had taken him by surprise and he couldn't help his voice becoming a little raspy with emotion.

"I can't wait to see you again, Alexander," Magnus said in a seductive voice, and the air got caught in Alec's throat, causing the Shadowhunter to cough to clear his throat and respond in a whisper, "Neither can I, Magnus," and with that he hung up the phone, leaving Magnus sighing and anticipating what might happen the next night.

"Oh no Magnus, no no no, don't tell me that silly face is because of the Lightwood boy?" resounded Catarina's voice.

"If you don't want to know, better not ask my dear" answered the warlock trying to hide his smile, while he put away his phone and went to a big glass door leading to an immense garden.

"You said you would stay away from the boy," Cat reproached him, "Magnus is dangerous, without  
count on who his parents are".

"If there is one thing we Warlocks know well, it is that people should not be judged by their parents, Cat".

"Come on, don't play that card with me, you know what I mean" answered Catarina as they headed for the garden in the center of the Labyrinth "you know very well that both Maryse and Robert Lightwood hate you, what do you think they will think when they find out you are involved with their son?

"I wouldn't say involved," said Magnus as he ran his hand through the earring in his left ear. "We barely know each other."

"Don't play games with me, Magnus Bane, you and I know this is not one of your simple adventures," Cat lovingly rebuked him. "I can smell it on you, something changed when you met him, you can't deny it.

"Cat, I don't mean to deny anything, but I still don't understand what's going on," admitted the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

"You think it's him, don't you," asked her friend in a friendly voice.

Magnus took a moment to admire the surrounding cherry trees, the soft lily flowers that were on the side of the road they were walking on, and finally he looked at his friend's face, the blue of her skin shining in the light of the full moon that was as if drawn in the sky of a starry night.

"The truth is that I'm terrified that it's him Cat" he softly confessed. "I don't know if this could work, and if not, I don't know if I'm strong enough to handle it," he finished as he lowered his head and placed his hands on the back of his neck.

"Magnus, if he's your Alpha, if he's the one that was made for you, you have to take a chance, it will work" suggested Cat as she took her friend's face and made him look her in the eye again, "nobody deserves the happiness of finding your partner more than you my friend" she said with a loving smile "after all you suffered, you deserve your true happiness".

"Thank you, my dear, for your words, for your unconditional support, always".

"You know that will never change," he said as she held him tightly. Once they parted, she continued  
"but Magnus, you have to be honest with him, you have to tell him absolutely everything"

"I know Cat, I just don't know how, it's a lot to take in."

"He can handle it Magnus, he deserves to decide what he wants to do, he deserves to understand all that is involved in mating with a Warlock, and you can't hide from him what we discovered today" he said giving him a warning look "you must take precautions, you can't let this pass you by, those demons are going to keep coming, you know that?

"I know and I'm going to tell him, I'm going to trust him with everything I have, with everything I am".

That night after his conversations with Alec and Catarina, the Warlock could not help but think about the next day, how it would feel to see young Lightwood again, because whether he wanted to admit it or not, these last few days had been about a certain tall, dark, and handsome Shadowhunter, who had longed to see him again. He wanted to feel again the touch of his skin, the incredible aroma of that Alpha that made emerge every one of the deepest instincts of Magnus.  
And at the same time it made him feel more terrified than he had in the last hundred years, so to speak, because in reality Magnus was sure that in all his existence he had never felt the way he did about Alec. He even found it ridiculous if he stopped to think about it. This young man, whom he had only seen a few times in his life, had absolutely captivated him.

***

The next morning was spent in a blur for Alec, a few reports, organizing the day's patrol, training with Jace and then a meeting in Idris to report their latest findings regarding recent activities.

The highlight of his day had been a brief chat with his mother. Maryse had been very interested in her son's recent activities, especially with the collaboration that the Institute had had for a few days with the NYC Warlocks.  
But there was something else that put Alec on the alert. His mother had noticed a change in the aroma of the Alpha, a change that she had not been able to place but that had not gone unnoticed either.

"Alec" had said his mother in a strange tone that he had not heard before "there is something you want to talk to me about..." and to Alec's impassive look she added "something in your scent, something is...different"

"Nothing mother, I must return to the Institute, my patrol begins in a few hours" and with that he gave her a kiss on the cheek and rushed to cross the portal that waited for him outside the hall of the Angel.

Back in NY, as he was getting ready to leave with his team, Jace knocked on the door of his room, 

"Bro, can we talk for a minute?" asked the blond man with a little smile.

"Sure, go ahead, I'm just finishing getting ready for the patrol, I see that you already are" he told his Parabatai seeing that he was in his combat clothes and freshly applied runes.

"Dude, we know Magnus is back" started Jace, and without giving the tall man time to answer he added "you spent the last days dying to see him, so, go"

"Jace, I can't leave a team incomplete because of my...errr, personal issues, okay?".

"Hey, you didn't think your Parabatai wouldn't think of every detail, did you?" added with a confident tone the lower one, "Izzy and I arranged everything, we even coordinated with Elias, I like him very much you know? "When he saw the look of distrust from the head of the Institute, he continued, "I'm serious, brother, Izzy, Clary, Simon and I will take this patrol with the Warlocks, we promise to call you if anything comes up," he said, patting him on the shoulder.

"You know Jace? In another situation I would think about it a thousand times, but... I accept your idea, as long as you promise to communicate with me in case of any news, okay? He answered very seriously and when he saw Jace's smile he added "Thanks brother, I owe you one!.

***

Magnus had returned from the Spiral Laberint that same afternoon, as he had promised Alec. What he still didn't know was how best to share what he had discovered with the young Shadowhunter. How to explain to him what his findings meant without letting him see too much about himself, Magnus thought. At the same time, something important was happening between him and Alec, it was something undeniable, so why not be completely honest with him?

As he came out of his relaxing bath with his thoughts entangled over and over again about the same issues, he felt a knock on his door. He put on his favorite bathrobe and even with his hair dripping, went to open the door.

"Alexander, what a beautiful surprise," said the Warlock, unable to keep his eyes off the extent of the wonderful specimen in front of him with a surprised expression.

"Mag- if em- is- this- is a bad time, I could" but Magnus did not let the Shadowhunter finish the idea, in an impulse the Warlock had cut the distance that separated them and was kissing passionately the young man.  
Alec's hands immediately went to Magnus' waist and he brought him as close as possible, while he kissed him back with the same passion with which the Warlock had started it.

His scents were mixed, nostalgia, sweetness, passion, affection, anticipation, all his emotions turned to the other. And suddenly everything was a sea of hands, kisses, caresses, hugs... it was after a good while that they managed to recover their composure, having to move away to take a breath, both panting and not being able to break the contact between their bodies.  
Alec was the first to break the silence "I think, errr you- you missed me right?" he said in the sweetest tone Magnus had ever heard.

"Honey, I've been waiting for this moment since you left here a week ago," confessed Magnus, unable to help himself, as he ran his nose gently down the rune on Alec's neck, intoxicated by the exquisite scent of his Alpha. He couldn't tell a purer truth. Since that night when they shared a few drinks, that first kiss, Magnus had only thought of the moment when he could hold this incredible man in his arms again and that moment had come. "Would you like to come in now?" he said as he separated and looked into his eyes.  
Alec smiled and caressed Magnus' side as he replied, "Of course, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I'd be here sooner, it was just something, unforeseen".

"The best unexpected of this last week Alexander" answered the Warlock as he took the young hunter by the hand and closed the door behind them.

Magnus took a moment to go and get dressed properly and Alec could not have been more grateful about it. The scent of Omega was so exquisite that it was almost impossible for him to control his uncontrollable desire to make it his own. And that was a thought that scared the Alpha more than anything else. Why it wasn't just a sexual desire, it was something much deeper. The need for that special Omega to belong to him completely, to finally be able to call him his own, was overwhelming.

For the first time in his life, Alec felt the desire to have a partner, his complement, his eternal companion, because as he well knew, the Shadowhunters, the Nephilim, only loved once in their lives, intensely.

While Alec waited for him in the living room, the Warlock debated how to proceed now. The longing for that Alpha who was waiting for him just a few feet away was uncontrollable. His scent was the most irresistible he had ever perceived.

But Magnus knew that this was not the right time to think about his feelings. He had to communicate to Alec what he had discovered in the Labyrinth, not only cause the young man was nothing more and nothing less than the Head of the local Institute, but also because it was necessary to be totally honest with him, if the two of them were to have any kind of future together.  
So the Warlock finished dressing, magically arranged his hair in a casual mohak and applied soft make-up to go out and face the Alpha.

"Magnus, you look wonderful," said Nefilim as he watched the Omega enter the living room, unable to stop the words coming out of his mouth.

"Thank you, Alexander, just for you," he said as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and the Nephilim could not help but smile at those words."Would you like a drink?" asked the sorcerer, 

"I certainly need one so that we can talk about what I have discovered".  
Alec shook his head to the side and looked carefully at the Warlock's expression, trying to read the emotions that crossed his gaze. The smell of Omega had a note of uncertainty and Alec couldn't help but notice how easy it was for him to read the emotions of the man in front of him.

"Sure, I'll have what you have."

"Well, honey, sit down, make yourself comfortable."

Young Lightwood took a seat in the red armchair by the window, watching the warlock's nimble movements as he prepared their drinks.  
When the downworlder joined him in the armchair and offered him the drink, Alec took it without hesitation and gave it a good sip.

"Relax, we have the whole night ahead of us, let's just get through the hard part first, okay?" said the High Warlock holding his hand.

"What is it, Magnus? What did you find out in the Spiral Laberynth" asked the younger man, trying to hide the anxiety that was invading him.

"I think the attacks are directed to me, Alexander".


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus needs to bring Alec up to speed on his discoveries in the Spiral Laberynth, but that means having to reveal much more about him than he had done before.  
> How will Alec react? Will Magnus be encouraged to tell him all about his nature? And everything that would be involved in mating with a Warlock?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some important talk is happening, and things are going to be more intense after that...

Alec's head was still processing what Magnus had just said. A thousand possibilities haunted his mind, a thousand scenarios were drawn before him.  
What could those hordes of demons want with Magnus? If they were looking for him specifically, why didn't they just attack the Warlock in his house?What Nephi did not notice, deep in thought, was that he was saying these questions aloud. When he noticed Magnus staring at him, he took a deep breath and motioned to the Warlock to continue speaking.

"I think they don't know specifically who I am yet, Alexander, they're just tracking a scent," Magnus told him. "A scent that certainly increased in the last few days," he said, looking directly into the young man's eyes "since I met you, something...something changed in me," then he looked away and continued to explain to himself "this change, it alerted them that they are in the right direction, giving them a more accurate trail, although not yet one hundred percent accurate, thanks to the protections I maintain over my home.  
Noticing Alec's look of amazement, the warlock waited a moment longer before adding "and this, well, my scent, will increase very soon," Magnus added, while touching his ear in a clear nervous gesture.  
Alec took a moment to better interpret Magnus' words. Was he referring to a change like the one he was going through himself? That which his mother referred to the last time they spoke? The Head of the Institute had no more time to ponder cause the Warlock continued to speak.

"I had the opportunity to speak to several High Warlock while I was in the Laberynth, these attacks happened in different places Alexander, and for very specific reasons" began Magnus while waiting for Alec to nod his head to know that he was really listening to him.

"How specific? Why are you so sure the attacks are directed at you?" the Shadowhunter was quick to ask.

"There's something very important about me that you should know," the older began in the most serious tone that Alec had heard since he met him. "As I'm sure you know, we warlocks come from a demonic lineage," began Magnus as if he were telling a story to a child.

"I'm very aware of that," Alec replied and encouraged him to continue with a touch in the hand.  
Magnus moved on the couch closer to the Shadowhunter and looking him in the eye again continued.

"All our lineages, they are not exactly the same. There are different types of demons, some of lower classes than others," he said as he studied the young man's expression. "And then there are those who are considered more powerful, those who are the fallen angels themselves, those condemned to exile, those we know as the Princes of Hell or Greater Demons".  
"Of course, those who are the divine race, expelled from heaven and sentenced to care for the kingdoms of hell" completed Alec even without knowing what this kind of angelic or rather demonic history lesson was about? At some point ironically, both stories ended up getting mixed up one way or another.

"Exactly" said Magnus and cleared his throat, took a sip of his Martini and continued, carefully observing the reaction of the Nephilim.

"My father Alexander, is one of the Great Demons, the Lord of Edom", he said, unable to take his eyes off the Nephilim while he was processing this revelation. Alec's face grimaced in surprise, then he looked carefully at Magnus and his features softened again.

"Asmo-deus, Asmodeus is-is your father?" Alec said more to himself than to Magnus. "But then what does this have to do with the demons? Err with demonic intrusions?" Was Asmodeus behind what was happening?

"There are very few children of Great Demons Alexander. The truth is that I have only met a handful in my life. And while I was in the Spiral Laberynth, I was able to learn about similar attacks that occurred in recent years. All of them specifically targeted children of these types of demons," concluded Magnus without giving much further detail.

"But what are they looking for? Alec asked him with concern, "Why look for this particular offspring?

"Actually, it's more specific than that," said the Warlock as he unconsciously approached the warmth and protection of the Alpha's body sitting next to him. The scent of the young Lightwood helped him to remain calm and continue to explain his findings, "they are looking for Omegas, Alexander, Omegas descendants of this demons".

Alec couldn't help but take him in his arms, as if with that simple gesture he could protect him from any threat that might come his way. "I will take care of you Magnus, I will not let anything happen to you" he promised as he sank his nose into the Warlock's hair to fill his lungs with his beautiful scent.

Magnus visibly relaxed at this contact and put his face on Alec's neck, near the rune he loved so much and which he wished to walk around with his mouth. "Thank you Alexander" whispered the older one, taking a deep breath and inhaling the incredible aroma of the Alpha, "but you mustn't worry too much, it's okay? After all, I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn, remember? I can take care of myself," he said as he planted a kiss on the Shadowhunter's jaw.  
Alec couldn't help but smile at the loving gesture, which made his pulse race, but he couldn't afford the distraction, he needed to understand what was happening, only then could he keep his Omega safe.

"What do you think it is?" asked the hunter, even though an idea was already forming in the back of his mind. Demons chasing powerful Warlocks Omegas, for what purpose?  
It must have been the power of attraction, of conviction, that talent to make the Alphas act as they wished, after all an Alpha in rut, was capable of the most unthinkable acts to get the Omega they wished. And if you add to that the powers of a Warlock, an Omega could become a very powerful weapon.  
It was common knowledge that the Warlocks both Omegas and Alphas and Betas were incapable of conceiving, so it must have been a matter of attracting the right candidates for whatever was in the making. It could even be some kind of ritual, one that required really powerful blood, perhaps an invocation? But who was behind it? Could it be Asmodeus himself, as Alec had first suspected? If so, why didn't he try to take his son earlier, knowing that he is probably one of the strongest Omega in existence?

The mind of the Nephilim was still immersed in a sea of suppositions, when Magnus, moved away a little and reconnected his gazes to continue talking.  
"The truth is that we, the children of older demons, possess special characteristics, Alexander, certain ones that very few are aware of... and we all have some visibly remarkable ability and our power is stronger than that of other Warlocks," said Magnus as he thought well about how to continue with his answer.

"And" Alec said, sensing Magnus' growing nervousness as he waited for him to continue speaking. Something in the Warlock's eyes made him think that there was much more to know.Seeing the caution in the Warlock's gaze, Alec encouraged him to continue talking, "Magnus, you know you can trust me".

"Alexander you are aware that Warlocks, being the lineage of two such different species, you know Humans and Demons, emmm we are not able to have offspring, right?" commented Magnus studying Alec's reaction and certainly there was no surprise at this statement.

"Of course, it's common knowledge," replied the Nephelim almost without thinking, trying to understand where the Omega was going with this.  
"Well actually, there are certain exceptions..." added the warlock.

"Magnus, I don't think I'm understanding what you're trying to tell me".

"We Omegas, sons of Greatest Demons, are able to reproduce ourselves" finished Magnus while he was touching the earring in his ear.

"Oh" was all the Nephilim could answer. While thousands of thoughts arose in his mind. Possibilities that until now he had considered impossible for him, for his future, wishes that had always seemed impossible to achieve, if he kept any hope of being able to be faithful to himself in spite of what his family (his parents in fact) and the society of the Shadowhunters expected from him.

Magnus saw Alec go blank, as if what he had just told him had left him stunned, even horrified. Could the idea of a warlock having offspring be so repugnant to him? Would he be thinking of the abomination that could result from that?No, his Alexander would not think so, would he? At least he would not think of him in that way.

But the truth was that in the World of Shadows warlocks were considered to be the worst of all species, as a reminder of the level of evil that stalked the world of humans. They were always considered to be the worst kind. There had never been any second thoughts about their not being able to reproduce, and it had even been considered a relief that this race could not expand. That was the main reason why it was kept in the greatest of secrecy that these Omegas, children of those who were considered to be the worst kind of  
Possible demons, they could procreate. After all, this type of Warlock was extremely rare.

Magnus decided for now to put aside his thoughts and continue with what he was saying.

"I think that might be one of the reasons for what is happening," added the Warlock. "And since there aren't many of us, at least not that I know of, I think we should take precautions".

But the truth was that in the World of Shadows warlocks were considered to be the worst of all species, as a reminder of the level of evil that stalked the world of humans. They were always considered to be the worst kind. There had never been any second thoughts about their not being able to reproduce, and it had even been considered a relief that this race could not expand. That was the main reason why it was kept in the greatest of secrecy that these Omegas, children of those who were considered to be the worst kind of  
Possible demons, they could procreate. After all, this type of Warlock was extremely rare.

Magnus decided for now to put aside his thoughts and continue with what he was saying.

"I think that might be one of the reasons for what is happening," added the Wizard. "And since there aren't many of us, at least not that I know of, I think we should take precautions.

After several minutes of getting lost in his own thoughts, Alec replied very determinedly: "We're going to do whatever it takes, Magnus, whatever it takes to keep you safe," said the young Lightwood."While I am here, I will not let anything happen to you" he promised while he gently took Magnus' face in his hands, unable to avoid it he kissed him softly and the warlock felt it melt in the young Shadowhunter's arms.

"Alexander, if my suspicions are true, it will not be long before they return. And I don't want to put you in danger".

"Magnus, this is my job, remember? Besides, I couldn't bear the fact of knowing that you are at risk and not being there to protect you. We'll be prepared, we won't let them take us by surprise," Alec quickly responded.

They took another moment to think about what would be the best strategy in this situation, and despite having in mind to be completely honest with Alexander, especially what it would mean to pair up with an Omega like him, Magnus had decided that it was too much for one night. So he conjured up dinner and they enjoyed it quietly, finalizing the details of their new plan to keep the Loft as safe as possible, and as soon as they were done Alec decided it was time to return to the Institute. He had too much on his mind.

Magnus couldn't help but be overcome by doubts, even though Alec said goodbye affectionately, with a kiss that made the Warlock's legs feel like jelly, he couldn't stop thinking about everything that had been revealed today. Had it been too much for Alexander? Perhaps the Nephilim did not expect the complications that certainly came with a person like Magnus? would it be impossible for him to accept that the Omega was from the worst possible lineage?

There were many questions that could not be answered now, it was too early and the truth is that the young Lightwood had not run away as Magnus had feared and that was a good thing right?.

***

When Alec arrived at the Institute he did not expect to meet the others on his return. He tried to sneak down one of the side corridors, but only ended up face to face with his Parabatai, which looked at him with a half smile on his face and a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"What are you sneaking around with at this hour, lovebird? Tell me how it went with Magnus," he said as he elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

"Jace, no" was all the tallest man answered.

"Come on brother, at least tell me it was worth relegating my night off for you" insisted the blond man still smiling.

"You're insufferable Jace, you know that?” was his brother's answer. "Everything worked out perfectly, there's a lot I have to think about, happy?

"That will only make him happy for a while big brother" interrupted Isabel while she hugged her brother around the waist, "you know your Parabatai is too curious" finished the brunette, while she playfully stuck out her tongue to the blond.

"Well that's all you'll get for now Jace, be happy" warned Alec as he rolled his eyes in a very typical gesture.

"Well, you can't say I didn't try," was Jace's response as he walked down the aisle.

"See you in the morning”.

"Rest," Izzy shouted at him as he walked away from his older brother. "You're going to tell me what's going on, aren't you? I was hoping to see you more cheerful after seeing Magnus”.

"Izz there is so much to talk about, but you just got back from a patrol, can we wait until tomorrow?"

"Of course not, come on, let's have a coffee and talk," she said and took him by the hand and led to the kitchen.

After making coffee and deciding that the talk would be better in the office, Alec told his sister the details of everything Magnus had revealed to him that night. Isabel listened to him very carefully and finally spoke.

"Alec, brother, do you realize what this means?" she said with a big smile.

"I know, Izz," replied the eldest after a big sigh. "I always thought that a family of my own was not within my reach, not unless I betrayed my own feelings”.

"Brother, you deserve to be happy, to love freely, your own family, it wasn't a possibility before, not with so few Omega men, especially among Shadowhunters, but Magnus can give you that, he can give you one of your greatest wishes" she assured by taking him by the hand and giving him a loving squeeze.

"He can be the future you've always dreamed of".

"Until today, I had always thought that the possibility of a family of my own would be impossible. 

When I met Magnus, I knew that he would be for me, I just knew and accepted that he is a Warlock and what that meant, I accepted that he would be my family, my future, that if he accepted me we could build a good life together, just the two of us," Alec said looking his sister in the eye, "when he told me about this, I-you know, Izz, i had always wanted to be a father, even though i thought it was not a possibility for me, it is one of my greatest dreams and I could, Izzy i could achieve it, with Magnus, with the Omega of my dreams, with whom I always hoped" he said without being able to avoid the emotion that filtered through his voice.

"Brother, I'm so happy for you, for Magnus, you're perfect for each other, I know," she replied with a big smile. "I don't even know him well enough but I can sense how well he does for you brother" taking the hand of her brother her´s, Isabel continued "I have never felt your scent so clearly Alec, as your emotions are stabilizing, we can sense a feeling of peace in you, I am happy for you brother".

"I have to protect him Izz, I can't let him be taken away from me, I can't allow that".

"Hey, we'll do our best, we won't let anything bad happen to him" his sister assured.

"We must be prepared, when his heat comes, it will be the most vulnerable time, both for him and for you”.

"You-yeah you´re right" said Alec as if it were the last thing he ever thought of.

"Don't tell me you hadn't thought of that? Alec, you just met, if you are his Alpha, Magnus' heat is going to go forward, his hormones, his scent, his instincts and yours are going to be triggered, it's natural and impossible to stop" explained Isabel.

"I, no...I haven´t thought about it and Magnus, he didn't say anything either".

"Alec you have to talk to him, you have to decide how you're going to deal with it, if you're going to share his zeal, you know his heat, if you're going to spend it as a couple or decide to wait a little longer".

Alec was trying to understand everything his sister was explaining to him, he knew exactly how the cycle of an Omega worked, but it hadn't occurred to him for a minute to think about what that moment between him and Magnus would be like.

"You could, claim him during the heat Alec, you know that right? If you so decide, you could seal your permanent bond, brother".

How come it didn't occur to him to think of that? Not even for a second did it cross his mind to claim Magnus as his own so soon, but did he have any doubts? The truth is that it could seem hasty, but he did not have second thoughts about it, he felt it inside. Magnus was his Omega, the one he had always hoped for, and after all the Nephilim only loved once. Intensely, forever and definitely.  
But would Magnus want the same as he? Could Magnus love him enough? He would have to find out, maybe he would have a month at the most two, but he had to find out, he had to talk to Magnus about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! sorry if there is some tipos or mistakes, ttraslating a fic is a hard work, but i´m doing the best i can!


	8. Sytry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although both Alec and Magnus are sure of what they want, they have not yet had the chance to talk about the next step in their relationship. When they both decide that the time is right, something unexpected happens and they have to face someone very powerful.  
> Will this mysterious intruder be the one behind the pursuit of the Omegas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order to understand the relevance of the demon that appears in this chapter I leave you a little bit of info.  
> Sytry also known as Bitru or Sidragaso is a figure that is related to the awakening of women's sexual appetite through his gallantry, so he is able to convince his victims to do what he pleases. In addition, he incites sexual pleasures between or from different sexes.

Although Alec had thought of talking to Magnus as soon as possible, especially after what his sister had made him think of, lately the Nefilim had only one thing in mind: his desire for Magnus. It had increased incredibly and the moments they spent together could not satisfy the need they both had for each other.  
Of course this could only indicate one thing, Magnus's heat was getting ahead of schedule. He knew it and Alec suspected it, but neither seemed to be brave enough to talk about it.  
Every night after the patrols, which they shared almost regularly, because when Magnus was also participating, Alec did, the two of them would end the night in the Warlock's apartment.  
Usually it was a late dinner or a few drinks, but what could not be missed was a long and hot session of kisses on the living room couch. Which was becoming increasingly difficult to stop.  
Both ended up with shortness of breath and a rapid pulse, unable to avoid the desire for much more. Leaving their scents extremely marked in the other and even leaving little bites in their necks, in their hormonal glands, which increased their bond, the bond that they were forming during this time of relationship was really strong.  
In spite of this, neither seemed capable of taking the next step and talking about what was on their minds. Magnus' zeal was drawing near, and they had an important choice to make.  
It was a few weeks after his talk with Isabel that Alec finally decided it was time to talk to Magnus about this topic.  
That night, it had been decided to reduce the number of people on the patrol, so it would only be Magnus' team and Alec's colleagues.  
In the previous rounds, both Luke and Rafael had participated in the encounters with the hordes of demons that kept arriving. Sometimes they were small-time scavengers, easy to exterminate, but other times they were more skilled demons than just raptors, with strategies to confront the groups before them.  
During the last confrontation, one of the vampires was killed and another of Luke's wolves was seriously injured. So both Magnus and Alec had decided to take things slowly, tightening security measures on patrols, but seeing that the attacks had decreased since then, they opted for a smaller group for the next rounds.  
So this time it was only Jace, Isabel, Clary and Simon on the opposite side of the Loft and Magnus, Elias , Mary and Alec on the closer side.

Although the last few days had been quiet, Jace was particularly worried about not being able to stay with his Parabatai, but finally agreed to let Alec stay with Magnus.

They were taking one last look, approaching the Loft, when Jace felt a pang of indescribable pain, it was as if he had been hit right in the chest with absolutely all the air out of his lungs. The pain was so strong and excruciating that he ended up on his knees with his hand on his chest, struggling to breathe again. The Parabatai rune throbbed with the Shadowhunter's own despair.

"Jace, what's wrong?" It was Clary's voice that was at her side in an instant, her green eyes fixed on her mate, her hand flying towards the blond man's chest.

"It's Alec, something... something happened to him," he said in a choppy voice.  
Isabel, who was next to Clary, nodded to Simon and they both ran off in the direction of the Loft, where they had made the surveillance tour so many times these weeks.  
Jace sighed deeply and stood up, drawing a seraph blade, called "Uriel" and the sword lit up in a white light "We can't waste time Clary" and started running with the redhead behind him. He had to catch up with his Parabatai, something was terribly wrong and he could feel his bond with his brother weakening every moment.

A few minutes before...

Magnus walked from one side to the other of the alley anxiously. While Alec and Elias had run after a few demons that lagged behind after they destroyed a small horde that had caught up with them near the south side of the bridge. This had been the highlight of the evening and Magnus thought of the talk he would have with his Nephilim at the end.  
This was the night he would talk to Alexander, this time he would tell him absolutely everything, since he hoped to be able to spend his next heat with the Alpha that had stolen his heart in just a moment. That included explaining all the details involved in mating with a Warlock.  
Magnus was in the middle of the alley when he heard Mary's scream:

"We must move, run" as the warlock turned his head he found a kind of portal, no doubt coming from one of the hellish realms, the smell of sulfur made him pucker up his nose, and magic emerged between his fingers almost automatically. And he thought this could not be good, as they were at a clear disadvantage by being far from the rest of the group. His second thought was where Alexander would be. In that instant a dozen scavengers emerged from the portal and everything was a blur for the Warlock. Mary ran to the other end of the alley, from which they did not manage to get out, and let her magic emerge in a green fire that charred four of the demons in an instant. Other three were running toward Magnus when he formed a bow of brilliant blue magic and sliced them in halves.

"Mary we have to warn Elias and Alexander, run, go to them and bring them here now"

"But they keep coming up, sure you can do it alone?" the witch replied as she dispatched two more demons.

"Of course honey, just hurry up, I'll need you to close the portal"

Mary disappeared into the corner, while Magnus finished off the last three remaining scavengers. Conjured up a shield for himself, he approached the portal and inspected it, after all it was a good chance to try and read the magic signature that kept it open.

It definitely wasn't Asmodeus, that was good news but it also meant that there was another major demon behind his steps and that couldn't be good. And Magnus was sure that he had sensed this magic before, but he couldn't place who it was, that they were trying to block him?

At that moment Alec, Elias and Mary came running after them, when Magnus approached them to tell them what he had discovered, the portal extended to twice its size and a great horde of demons began to emerge.

One of the legions as Magnus could recognize and this was not good, if a legion was here, some bigger demon was near. But he did not even have time to recognize which legion it was because in a moment they were over them.

One after another the demons rushed toward the small group. The Warlocks let their magic emerge, forming whips and swords of energy, destroying one by one the approaching demons.

The Nephilim did not remain behind and with great expertise launched arrow after arrow, every one of them hitting precisely the target.

When they were about to finish the legion, which at one moment Magnus had been able to determine were incubi, another movement in the portal stopped everything that was happening.

The portal vibrated in front of them, and a great accumulation of energy passed through it. They saw how the Incubi stopped the attack and took refuge in the shadows as if waiting for the next order from their master.

From the portal then, a figure emerged. At first it was very difficult to discern.

Big griffin wings were seen in the reddish light behind the figure, huge goat feet firmly stepped on the floor of the alley and a strange leopard face looked at them with interest.  
Magnus could not believe his eyes, he was one of the Dukes of Hell. He heard Alexander's choked sigh as he whispered "Sytry", the exact same name that haunted Magnus' head.

It was him, but what could he be doing here? How had he managed to get through to this plane without being summoned?

When the red light dissipated, the figure in front of them changed abruptly, and what they saw in front of them was the image of a man, absolutely dazzling. Of high complexion, stocky, with beautiful reddish hair and penetrating black eyes. The image left them absolutely astonished, unable to make any movement, and the man walked with elegant steps to them.

"What do we have here?" said Sytry in the most sensual voice Magnus had ever heard. "If you are three children of perdition, but... you," he said as he looked at Alec, "are a little child of the Angel," he purred as he slowly circled the Nephilim.

When he raised a hand to touch Alec's face, Magnus' instincts awakened, and he reacted quickly, placing himself between his Shadowhunter and the Duke of Hell.

"Don't you dare touch him," snarled the Warlock, his magic rising from the depths of his being.

Sytry laughed and approached Magnus with a sudden movement, "Honey, don't worry, although I find it very..." He paused as he shamelessly scanned Alec's body with his gaze and continued "tempting, he is not the reason for my visit," he concluded, fixing his gaze on Magnus.

"How did you manage to get to this plane? Who summoned you?" Alec managed to ask, taking Magnus' hand in his, brought the Warlock as close to his body as possible and hid him behind his own body.  
"Little one, you cannot deny me what I came for, I have a deal to keep if I want to stay here" replied the demon, as he raised his hand to gently turn the cheek of the Nephilim.

Magnus held his breath when he noticed the hand of the Duke on the cheek of his Alpha; he had to do something, he had to move it away from him. How to achieve it without hurting his Alexander?

"We won't let that happen," said Alec, defiantly as he ran with one blow to the demon's hand on his face. Sytry let out a grunt and snapped his fingers. In an instant the remaining incubi of his legion began to rise and surrounded the small group of Warlocks and Nephi.

"Magnus, we must try to eliminate them as soon as possible, we cannot waste time with them, Sytry will finish us off quickly if we do not raise a protection at this instant" said Elijah as he let his magic emerge, Mary at his side repeated the movement and conjured up a shield around him.

"Don't let him come any closer to you, Magnus, with just a few words he could force you to do what he wants," Mary warned him.

"Do you think you can stop me from fulfilling my purpose?" Sytry said with a laugh.

"We'll make you go back to the damn hole in hell you should never have come out of," Alec mumbled.

And there was no time for more words, Sytry's legion pounced on the group, one after another, crashing into the magic shield. Disappearing under the spheres of energies thrown by the sorcerers and the arrows of the Nephilim. The group tried to maintain the formation but then, another round of incubi surrounded them and forced them to separate.

Alec remained with his back close to Magnus', and tried not to move away from the Sorcerer, while he drew his sword and lit it calling "Jerathel", eliminating three of the demons that were on his right, when a fourth and a fifth boarded him, he had no choice but to separate from the Sorcerer. The Omega silently conjured up a reinforcement for his Alpha's seraphic sword, adding some of his powerful magic to the shining Adamas.

As Magnus eliminated five more incubi, Sytry took the opportunity to approach him and taking him from behind, put his hand on the Warlock's belly and made a snap of displeasure.

"It seems that my visit was not necessary after all.

Magnus didn't have time to process what he had heard, just then an arrow shot into the Devil's neck, passing over Magnus' shoulder. As soon as Sytry released it, Alexander was in front of him, took it away from the Demon and faced the Duke, with the seraphic sword shining in his hand.

"Do you think you can finish me off, little one," Sytry said with a big smile. While in his hand a black dagger materialized, from which a kind of dark vapor came out. After that everything happened so fast.  
The Incubi that lay wounded rose again, charging against the Warlocks.  
Sytry pounced on Alexander and a great rumble resounded in the Brooklyn night. A red explosion, like a ceaseless fire, erupted from the body of the Duke of Hell, and he began to twist and contort. His face became that of a leopard again and with a great grunt he began to burn up in his own red fire, undoubtedly returning to where he belonged.  
Some few moments later Alexander fell to the ground. In his torso, very close to his heart, was the dagger of the Sytry.

Magnus let out a desperate cry calling his Nephilim while he ran to meet him, discarding some three or four incubi in his path. As soon as Magnus touched the strange dagger, it disintegrated, leaving a black powder over the wound on the Nephilim's body that seemed to be pulsing to the rhythm of Alec's unbridled heart.

The Incubi seemed to be enraged by the abrupt departure of their master and continued to attack with more force than before. A few seconds later, Isabel with her whip of Adamas unfurled in all its glory, followed by Simon wielding some daggers that glowed with angelic power appeared in front of them, setting about the task of eliminating all the remaining demons at once. Isabel's glance did not stop traveling to where her brother was unconscious, now in Magnus' arms.

Seconds later, Jace and Clary joined them, wielding their own glowing weapons. Jace attacked with precision, eliminating all the demons that approached where his Parabatai lay. He told Clary to come to the aid of Elias and Mary who were cornered on the other side of the alley. And in a few moments, they managed to vanquish the remaining demons.

"Jace, I need to close the portal," shouted Magnus as he gestured to the blond man to take his place next to Alec. At one point the Shadowhunter was taking his brother in his arms and Magnus had to use all his willpower to get away from his Alpha as it was the last thing he wanted to do at that moment, so he rushed to join Elijah and Mary to seal the portal.

"Alec, you're going to be okay buddy! Do you hear me? We'll do whatever it takes," Jace repeated as he held the hand of his Parabatai. Isabel stood beside them, staring at her older brother. Doubting what would be the best thing to do at this time. The wound in the Nephilim's chest seemed to be pulsating and from the diagonal opening, a kind of icor was coming out, which was nothing like the blood you would expect to see in a wound of this kind.

The three Warlocks worked quickly to close the portal and prevent the passage of more beasts from whatever circle of hell they came from.

As soon as the portal gave way to their magic, Magnus rushed back to his Shadowhunter's side, knowing that they would have to act quickly, he could not allow his Alexander's life to be endangered. As he approached the Lightwood brothers, he saw Isabel talking quickly to her brother.  
"We must get him to the Institute, Jace," said the brunette, kneeling beside her brother. "The Silent Brothers can cure him".

"NO!" snarled Magnus as he took Alec back into his arms. The instinct to protect and take care of his Alpha was uncontrollable at this point. After what they had been through and the state Alec was in, the Warlock could not tolerate the idea of not staying with him.

"Magnus, we can't waste time, his wound is serious", Jace replied, taking him by the hand. "He was infused with some kind of very potent poison, the Iratze are not working, he is not responding"

"He was wounded by a very powerful Demon, an Infernal Duke Jace! He needs a Warlock to tend to his wound," answered Magnus as if in a plea and continued "Catarina is the best healer there is, she will counteract the poison, I will do everything in my power," assured the Downworlder, "I will not allow anything to happen to him, I WILL NOT LOSE HIM," he told the Nefilim as he fixed his gaze on the Alpha.

"All right, we'll do what we need to do, let's get him to the Loft, we'll contact Cat right away," said Mary as she created a direct portal to the apartment and took a look at Elias who was already sending a message of fire to Magnus' old friend.

At the moment they were in the Loft, Magnus arranged to take Alec to his room, a few minutes later Catarina was entering the room like a whirlwind, giving directions to Warlocks and Shadowhunters who were soon looking for everything the newcomer requested.

"Magnus, I know you're scared, but I need you to let me take care of him," she said softly, putting one hand on his shoulder.

"Cat, please" begged the Warlock without being able to let go of the Alpha's hand, "please..." and he couldn't finish speaking because of the knot that had formed in his throat. The very idea, the slightest possibility of losing the Alpha that he had waited so long for, his companion, made Magnus feel his world crumble in front of him.

"Hey, Mags, I'll do my best, he'll recover," she told him placing his hand on his cheek, "now I need you to focus and help me, Alec needs you now".

Magnus just nodded his head and took charge of his friend. Both Warlocks remained several hours, purging the poison from the Nephilim's body, cleaning inch by inch the sectors of the body that the disgusting icor had managed to reach.

When they finally managed to finish the cleansing and administered a potion to try to accelerate the young man's healing process, knowing that even with the rapidity of their action, it could take several days for the Nefilim to regain consciousness, Cat left the room to explain the situation to Alec's companions, who remained in the living room, waiting for news.

"Well, it's done," Cat informed them by dropping into the big red chair, fatigue was taking hold of her, now that the adrenaline had subsided. "He's still unconscious and it may take a few days for him to react, but his system is clean and stable".

"Catarina, I don't know how to thank you" answered Isabel as she took a seat next to the blue-skinned Warlock and held her hand in hers "my family is in great debt to you".

Catarina smiled and gave an affectionate pat on the hand of the Shadowhunter, "You owe me absolutely nothing Isabel" she said in a calm voice, "He means a lot to Magnus and Magnus is practically my brother, so technically, Alec is almost part of my family too" with that she concluded winking at the young woman next to her.  
Isabel could do nothing but smile and nod her head.

"Can we see him now?" asked Jace who was still walking from one end of the living room to the other, restless. His relief would not be complete until he saw his brother with his own eyes, although he could feel the pain already dissipating through his Parabatai bond, he needed to see him to be sure.

"Of course Jace, go take as much time as you need, Isabel you should go too, then we will let Alec rest and regain his strength" said the Warlock with a tired smile.

"Go, we'll wait for you here, then we must go, decide what we are going to report to the Institute," interrupted Clary as she placed her hand on Jace's cheek.

"Sure, we'll solve it right away," replied the blond with a small nervous smile. "Come on, Izz".

With that both walked down the hall to the main room, the door was closed and both hesitated to knock or simply enter. Finally, Isabel gave a little knock and slowly opened the door. When they were inside the room Magnus looked up at them. He was still there, holding Alec's hand in his, his clothes stained with blood and icor, his expression more serious than they had ever seen, his dark eyes shining with the moisture of the tears that the Warlock was trying not to shed in front of them. Then framing his shoulders he said to them:

"If you want a moment alone, I could..." he offered but was quickly interrupted by Isabel.

"No Magnus, it's all right, you have as much right to be here as we do" his voice soft but firm and Magnus could not avoid the expression of surprise on his face to the words of the brunette and then all the tension that even he did not know had invaded him when he saw his Alpha´s siblings in front of him, vanished. They were accepting him; they were respecting his place as a companion, Omega, Alexander's partner, even though they had not made official their relationship, even though they did not have their bond as mates established.

"Thank you for your words Isabel" he responded with a slightly broken voice, but trying to keep his composure.

"How long do you think it will take him to wake up," asked Jace as he reached out to his brother and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alexander is strong, I hope it will only be a couple of days, we act as soon as possible and that will make the recovery quicker" said the Warlock as he turned his gaze to the Alpha lying next to him.

"Well, we will trust you then, we must return to the Institute, report what happened"

"Jace is right, Alec would kill us if he knew we were neglecting the Institute while he was away," added Izzy now more relaxed as she saw the change in her brother's countenance, which unlike a few hours ago seemed only to be sleeping peacefully, the color had returned to his cheeks and the wound on his chest was carefully covered.

"I will take care of Alexander, I will not leave him for a moment" assured the Omega while he caressed the cheek of his Alpha.  
"We trust you Magnus, but maybe you should, take a bath and maybe eat something before we leave, don't you think?" said the blond man as he pointed at the Warlock's battered clothes and the noticeable tiredness on his face.

"All right, you're right Jace, I'll be back in a moment" kissing Alec on the forehead, he walked away from the bed with a big sigh and entered the bathroom.

A few hours later Magnus had already said goodbye to the Nefilim, who had promised to return the next morning, and to his Warlock friends who were as exhausted as he was.  
After reinforcing his safeguards once more, Magnus went to the room and lay down beside the Alpha who was sleeping peacefully. He stroked his hair, while unwillingly giving him a soft kiss on the lips.  
He had been very close, he had almost lost his Alexander. And he couldn't be more sure what that would have meant to him. That would have been the end of him.Because Magnus was now sure, he couldn't imagine a life without Alexander. Now that he had found him, it was simply impossible to go on living without him.

Magnus had tried to keep his feelings under control, to take things as slowly as possible, but the truth was that he loved Alexander. He knew it from the first moment his eyes met, he knew it from the moment he perceived his scent that night.  
Alexander was his companion, his Alpha, his perfect partner, the one with whom he wanted to share his life, his eternity, his forever.

And now it was as if he had a second chance, one that he should take advantage of to the fullest, without so many limitations, without so much caution, they were for each other and should start living it once and for all. Let their bond be completely reaffirmed.  
So at that very moment, and feeling that his heat, his zeal, was very near, Magnus decided that as soon as Alexander was in condition, there would be no more excuses, he would ask him to spend his heat together, he would ask him to claim him as his Omega, his mate.  
After all his heart already belonged to this Alpha, and it was time that his body, soul and magic also belonged to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, hell yeah! hope u´re enjoying the ride!!!


	9. Some things u need to know…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec recovers from the unexpected attack and there is a conversation that can't wait any longer.  
> How will Alec take what his Omega has to say to him?

An incandescent red light blinded Alec's vision, while an indescribable pain spread in his chest, very close to his heart. But he did not give up for a moment and continued to push the seraph blade that shone in his hand, sinking it into the chest of his enemy.

A call then burst into the strange silence in which Alec had suddenly immersed himself. "Alexander" said Magnus' drowned cry, as if from millions of kilometers away. Alec heard it, wanted to respond, to comfort his beloved, to remove the despair he felt in his partner through his scent and their growing bond, which at that moment vibrated with the emotions that ran through his Omega.  
But how could he possibly be feeling all this? Yet, he had not claimed Magnus, had not marked him as his own, his connection though very strong sentimentally was not complete with their physical bond.  
In spite of the fact that in previous weeks Alec had been slightly marking the Warlock´s neck, going through the place where he intended very soon to leave his proclamation mark on his companion, softly tasting the neck of his beloved, just where his Omega gland detached with greater intensity the scent that drove him mad, the one with which Magnus had marked him every time it was possible, the place where he had tried to leave his essence mixed in the most wonderful combination he had ever perceived; his connection was not entirely established. This bond could be entirely sealed only during the shared heat.

Yet Alec could feel every emotion that flowed through his beloved's body, unable to respond as he intended, unable to assure his Warlock that he was still here, that they would soon be together again.  
A kind of black fog claimed Alec's consciousness, and despite fighting with all his strengh, the Nephilim could not continue to resist and fell into a deep sleep. With only one thought in his mind, to return to Magnus.

After that Alec had no notion of the time or the place where he was, constantly fighting against a tiredness that seemed not to cease no matter how much he remained still, lying down, with his eyes closed.  
He wasn't sure how long he had stayed that way, but some sounds began to reach him, voices he no doubt knew but still couldn't determine whose they were. Gentle touches of warm hands made his skin burn as if they were running through it with a warm fathom.  
After what seemed like an eternity to Alec he perceived an aroma, an unmistakable scent, one that was engraved in every corner of his mind and heart.  
Sandalwood, early morning coffee and finally a very sweet note, all those little things that made Alec relax and feel at home.  
Magnus, this was Magnus, it couldn't be anyone else but him. The Nefilim perceived the touch of a hand gently running over his face, caressing his jaw. The touch was like a balsam for Alec's soul, and he fought to respond to the voice that whispered his name softly.

"Mag- Magnus" was all that the Nefilim could manage to say, struggling with the burning in his throat, without managing to open his eyelids that felt heavy.

"Alexander, honey, you're all right, I'm here with you, I won't leave you," Magnus replied in the Shadowhunter's ear, "Rest, love, you'll soon be well again".  
After hearing this, Alec plunged back into unconsciousness.

It was almost a day and a half later that Alec finally managed to open his eyes. The room he was in was lit up with a soft light, and when he shook his head to try and find out where he was, he met Magnus' gaze.  
His brown eyes shone with tears that threatened to escape, and a small smile on his face.

"Hey," he tried to say Alec, clearing his throat, he tried again. "Magnus, is-are u allright?"

The Warlock couldn't believe his ears, his Shadowhunter was just waking up from a clear encounter with death, and his first reaction was to worry about the state he was in. Hell, this Alpha was from another world.

"Alexander, I'm so happy you woke up," he said trying to contain the emotion in his voice, "it's been almost four days, I was about to go crazy," he said softly stroking the young man's cheek.

"Four-four days," replied the Nephillim, shaking his head. "What happened?"

"You finished off Sytry, came between him and me, stabbed him in the exact spot and sent him back to hell where he came from," Magnus reported, taking his face in his hands and taping his forehead to the Shadowhunter's.  
Unable to resist, the Warlock moved his face, gluing his cheek to the young man's, impregnating him with his scent, running along his jaw with small kisses, until he reached the neck of the Nephilim, next to his blocking rune, kissing the gland of the Alpha located there, impregnating himself with the essence of his beloved.

"You, are you well?Someone else got hurt," said the young Ligthwood, enjoying the Omega's loving gesture, moving his head to plant a kiss in the Warlock's temple.  
"No, nothing serious anyway, the legion that accompanied him did not take long to be destroyed as well, everything went well, dear" he replied, moving away slowly so that he could look the Nephilim in the eyes. "I was so afraid," he said, trying to avoid a sob, "never in my long life have I felt so much fear, my dear", after a long sigh he continued, "I thought I had lost you", and ended by putting his forehead against his Alpha's.

"I am here, I am not going to leave you Magnus, not while you want me next to you" said Alec taking Magnus by the cheek and approaching him to his lips "I love you" whispered in the mouth of the Warlock and kissed him.

Magnus rushed away from his Alpha's kiss and looked at him in the eyes, with a surprised expression.

"I love you too Alexander"

As soon as their lips touched again, a wave of warmth ran through both of their bodies, a feeling of relief, calm, satisfaction of being in each other's arms.  
The kiss was soft and tender at first, but after a few seconds it was as if a spark ignited between the two, and the mere contact of their lips was not enough.

Magnus, without even noticing what he was doing, climbed into the lap of his Alfa, while Alec stood up on the blankets, resting his back on the head of the bed he was on. As soon as he sat down, Alec's hands girded on the waist of his Omega, keeping it in the position it was, sitting on his lap.  
The Alfa's hands went through Magnus' back, leaving a very pleasant tingling sensation in every centimeter they went through. A shiver ran down Alec's spine, when the Omega sank his hands in his hair and took softly his neck to deepen the kiss, seeking entrance with his tongue against the lips of the Nephilim. Alec gladly allowed it and Magnus seemed to devour him, exploring every corner of his mouth, while the Alpha released a strong pant, sliding his hands by the side of the Warlock.  
When they parted to take a breath, they joined their foreheads once more and enjoyed their perfectly blended scents. Magnus felt wet, clearly excited and could not avoid the soft movement of his hips against Alec's clear erection, causing another groan of the young Lightwood.

"My Alpha" purred Magnus, leaving Alec absolutely surprised, calling him that way for the first time since they started their relationship, just under two months ago.

"My precious Omega," replied the Nephilim, running his mouth around the Omega's neck again and gently kissing the gland at its base.

"I know that maybe it's not the best time" began Magnus while intensely studying his Alpha's reaction "but I've been thinking about it a lot already, and I don't think we have much more time anyway" he said speaking so fast that the words ran over each other "maybe you think it's too soon yet, but..." he stopped to take a big breath, while Alec looked at him, waiting patiently while he caressed his thighs delicately.

"Mags, ask me," Alec then said as he saw the little internal struggle his Omega was carrying out with himself. And he nodded, hoping that the Warlock would continue.

Magnus smiled broadly, the most genuine smile he had given in a long time, and after a big sigh he spoke again "Alexander, would you like to spend my next heat with me?

Alec knew exactly what Magnus was trying to say, and even so, the words of his Omega, that request he had longed for so much, filled him with an emotion he had never experienced before.  
This was the moment. This was the decision he had to make, this was the beginning of the rest of his life. Here, now, with the Omega in front of him, with the love of his life in his arms.

So he smiled, looked the face of his beloved, inch by inch, and caressed Magnus' jaw, placed his hand on his neck, where his mark would let everyone know that this wonderful man belonged to him as he would to Magnus.

After a moment that seemed like an eternity for the High Warlock, his Alexander spoke:

"It will be an honor Magnus, there is nothing I wish for more, my beloved Omega" replied Alec, returning a smile as enthusiastic and true as the Warlock's.  
Magnus' eyes were clouded with the tears that accumulated fighting to escape his control as Alec continued:

"I want to claim you as my own Magnus, the first moment I can, I want us to belong to each other, forever" ended the Alpha taking his future partner's face in his hands and kissing it with a passion that promised so much more.

Magnus eagerly kissed him back, and a moment later he quickly stepped aside, leaving his Alpha looking at him in alarm.

"Alexander, there are things I still need to explain to you, things you need to understand before you commit to someone like me," offered the Omega.

"I doubt that there is anything that makes me hesitate to make you MINE, Magnus, but tell me whatever you think is necessary, we will solve it together" assured Alec smiling again at his beloved.  
Reluctantly, Magnus abandoned his position on Alec's lap and settled down on the bed next to him, turning to face the Nephilim as he explained the implications of mating with a Warlock.

"When two Warlocks decide to mate, there is not much that can change in how each perceives himself, simply by establishing the Bond, the Warlocks' powers are increased and usually both are benefited by it”.

Alec nodded even without being very clear where Magnus was going with this explanation.

"The union between a Warlock and other castes, i mean, other species is not very common, especially because the few we saw, simply went with mundanes or vampires, more frequently" continued Magnus observing the face of his Alpha.

"When these unions happen, they simply form a bond, just like when two Shadowhunters mate, they share some strength and a great connection of emotions, almost like a Parabatai.  
Nefilim nodded again, trying to imply that he was listening very carefully to his Omega and thinking about where he wanted to go with this conversation.

"When I told you about the kind of Omega I am, about, the caste I come from... there is more you should know about my special characteristics Alec" said the Warlock in a very serious tone.

"Magnus, can you be honest with me, please tell me exactly what you are referring to" said the Shadowhunter giving him a little handshake to continue with what he was having such a hard time saying.

"If we were to form a Buddy Bond, if you would claim me as yours, Alexander, we would share certain characteristics of each other," he said studying the reaction of the Alpha, who nodded patiently waiting for him to continue his explanation.

"I would take part of you, I'm not sure what exactly, perhaps, the fact that I could carry runes, even use Nephilim weapons".

"That would be extraordinary, Magnus, I've never heard of anything like that," Alec said enthusiastically.

"I know it's really great, but Alexander, you must understand that you would also share, this, well some features of mine"

"Do you think that's something I wouldn't want, Magnus? Because no matter what it means, I love YOU Magnus!" the young man assured him, taking the hand of the Downworlder and kissing it reverently. "Only YOU"

"Just as I love only you, Alexander! You just have to understand that it's a permanent thing, when a Warlock mates, it's forever and in my case, it's literally FOREVER"  
The Nephilim then shook his head trying to interpret the meaning of his Omega's words.

"If we actually mate, as soon as you claim me, you will share my time Alexander, you will become an immortal" concluded Magnus.

Alexander's eyes opened comically, his raised eyebrows almost reaching his hairline in an expression of clear surprise, which in an instant became a grimace of absolute happiness.

"We, the Nephilim" started Alec as soon as he managed to recompose himself to talk seriously "we love once Magnus, only once in our lives, intensely, totally and inevitably forever, for better or for worse, we only have ONE life partner" explained Alec as if that was all that Magnus should understand from him.

"You know what this would mean," added the Warlock, "everyone who is part of your life, one day...you will have to say goodbye to them.

"But you will stay by my side, won't you?"

"Always" promised Magnus as he stroked his Alpha's jaw. "Forever".

"Then, I have nothing to think about Magnus, I know what I want" concluded the Shadowhunter, taking the face of his Omega and kissing it passionately.

"Besides that," added the High Warlock as he separated from the Nephilim, "perhaps you could share my brand of Warlock and my powers".  
Alexander didn't even respond to this, he just kissed his Omega again with everything he had, making clear both his feelings and his decision.

"Only, there is something I would like to ask of you, love" the hunter said as he hugged his Omega tightly.

"Anything, Alexander, just tell me, Alpha" Magnus replied, looking into his eyes.

"Well, I know your heat, the rut, is very close and I just, I wish that... well" said Alec as he ran his hand over his head in a clear nervous gesture "I wish that, our- our first, well you know, the first time that..." he said unable to finish the sentence, his face bright red.

"Our first time together?" Magnus helped him by seeing the nervousness of his young Alpha.

"Yes, exactly, our first time, err, emmm, happened before the heat?"

"You mean, without us being affected by the hormones that are released during the heat, overpowered by our instincts?" concluded Magnus with a big smile.

"It's just that, well, I want to be in total control when, with my mind clear, when we give ourselves to each other for the first time".

And that was perhaps the sweetest, most gentlemanly and adorable thing anyone has ever said to Magnus. A demonstration of his Shadowhunter's clear love, respect and affection for him by his Nefilim. The only answer that the Warlock could have was to kiss once more his Alpha, his future companion, smiling in the kiss, when the young man responded with clear enthusiasm.

"I would like nothing better, Alexander. We just have some business to take care of right now, like your brothers and well, practically the whole Institute waiting for news from its Head".

"Sure, yeah, sure," replied the Nephilim, blushing once more.

A few hours later, after a good breakfast, endless demonstrations of affection between hugs, fleeting kisses and a revitalizing shower, Alec was walking the halls of the Institute, giving instructions and updating himself on everything that had happened during his absence.  
Incredibly, The Clave had decided to stay out of the way, which Alec suspected had a lot to do with his friend Aline interceding with her mother the Consul, Jia Penhallow, to give time to the archer's recovery and of course to the great work that both Isabel and Jace carried out for him.

"How do you want us to continue the patrols in Brooklyn, big brother?"

"Izz, looking at your reports, I think after the last attack, we'll have a few more days of calm," he said, reviewing the papers his sister gave him. "The last attacks were inconsequential and Luke's pack managed to control them easily"

"That's right, so I think it's very important that you take a few more days, Alec," Jace grunted from the couch in front of the desk. "Rafael and Luke coordinated patrols with us for a few more days.

"I don't think that's necessary, I'm fine and..." Alec tried to respond but Jace immediately interrupted him.

"What happened to you wasn't foolish, that was an infernal duke Alec, you came between Magnus and one of the most powerful Demons in bloody hell".

"Jace, I know you're angry, but I couldn't have acted any differently, you know that".

"I know, I know what he means to you! But don't act without support again, I will not accept to turn away from you in a battle, no matter what you say" warned his Parabatai.

"It won't happen again, Parabatai," Alec assured him.

"Well, let's get back to the subject then" interrupted Isabel, passing her gaze from one to the other of her brothers, "we will take care of the Institute for a few more days, you will return to Magnus".

"I'm not sure that coming back with Magnus will bring back any strength at all," Jace said winking at him with a mischievous smile "but I think it's the best thing, brother".  
Isabel couldn't help but smile as she watched Alec blush.

"He's right, little brother, and I think there are important issues you should discuss with Magnus".

"I know what you're referring to and it's already decided, I'm going to claim Magnus in his next heat" he said, blushing even more at the look of joy on his siblings.

"Wow Alec, that's a great decision, congratulations brother! He's the one for you," said Jace as he stood up to give his Parabatai a hug and was pushed by Isabel who stepped forward in her movements, playfully sticking her tongue out as she took Alec in her arms first.  
Alec laughed at his Parabatai's expression and extended one arm to embrace him as well.

"So, do you think that will be soon," asked Izz curiously.

"We believe that it could be in less than a month, the cycles of the Omegas like Magnus, do not present themselves like the others, they are generally every six months" informed the young man, passing his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture before adding "but with my presence, Mags is sure that it will happen very soon" he ended up avoiding the looks of his siblings.

"We know that finding the right Alpha, advances the zeal of an Omega Alec, apparently even one as particular as him" responded Isabel giving her brother an affectionate tap with her shoulder.

"Eerrr-yes, that's why I must make the necessary arrangements, you know the formalities for The Clave"

"How do you think they will react to the news? It's not a common union, I mean, it's not explicitly forbidden, but I don't think I've ever heard of anything like it," Jace asked, thinking about the consequences his Parabatai might face.

"It's not a decision they can influence, at least not formally, so I hope I can control the situation," Alec said in a firm voice.

"What about our parents? Did you think to tell them before they find out through other means?

"Izz, it's not a decision they can influence either, so I'll just let it happen," Alec responded quickly, before completely changing the focus of the discussion.

"I think I'll take your offer and rest for a few more days".

"Great decision brother, we will take care of everything, just let us know about you regularly ok?" asked Isabel.

"Of course I'll be waiting for your updates on how everything is going here anyway".  
This time Jace responded by shaking his head and smiling at his friend's attitude.

After finishing up the arrangements at the Institute so he could retire for a few more days, Alec went to his room to pack some clothes, Magnus was waiting for his message to open a portal to receive him in his Loft once again.  
Alec couldn't help but be nervous, after all, who was he trying to fool? This was his first relationship, his first living together and soon his first sexual experience. This made him full of adrenaline, and his hormones were revolutionizing without him having any control over it.  
But what if he wasn't good enough for Magnus? Would it be a mistake to have asked for his first time to be before the heat? And if his warlock changed his mind after his encounter?  
"Damn Alec, you really tend to overthink every situation, Magnus chose you, he loves you as much as you love him. He wants you to be his Alpha, it'll be fine" he told himself as he grabbed his leather jacket and sent a quick text to his boyfriend to let him know he was ready to come back.  
As soon as he left the Institute a portal materialized in front of him, and Magnus smiled at him from the other side, holding out his hand for Alec to take.  
The Nephilim took a deep breath and, taking the Warlock's hand, walked through the portal into the Loft.


	10. About First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec returns to his Omega, together they begin to discover and experience each others in some new ways...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo two chapters in a row? why not?  
> Well we reached an important moment in this history and I can only warn you that the end of the chapter has explicit content, so if you are not interested in that type of reading, you should keep it in mind ;)

The first night back in the Loft both Alec and Magnus agreed to simply rest and enjoy each other's company. Despite being fully recovered, Alec had a strange feeling in his body, he could not say exactly what it was, but it was noticeable, restless but not in a worrying way, as in alert but at the same time with the greatest tranquility he had ever experienced in his life, and in his chest, where he had received Sytry's wound, a persistent heat refused to leave him.

Contrary to everything The High Warlock of Brooklyn would have expected, his Alexander seemed to feel quite at home in his house, quickly adjusting to the room he would share with him, arranging the few belongings he had decided to bring from the Institute in the closet where Magnus had made room for him. And everything between them seemed to flow smoothly.  
After a very romantic dinner, they decided to relax on the living room couch with a glass of wine in hand and in the midst of many cuddles, they called it a night and went to bed.

That was the first moment in which Alec began to feel anxious, because he had never spent the night in the company of anyone. Although technically they had already shared a bed, Alec had been unconscious and this was the first time he was actually going to spend the night with Magnus.

Would the Warlock expect more to happen tonight than just his endless sessions of kissing and caressing? Would it be nice to think of something more so quickly?

"Alexander, I hope you are comfortable sharing a room with me," asked the Downworlder, taking Alec out of his thoughts.

"Of- of course I am, Magnus," the Nephilim hurriedly replied, "but if you- well, if you think it's better that..."

"For me it's absolutely perfect, darling, as long as you agree".

"Let's go to sleep then," replied Alec, giving the Omega a reassuring smile.  
When the two had finished their bedtime routine, they found each other on either side of the bed, looking at it intently. Then Alec asked:

"Is there a side of the bed that you prefer?

"The left was always my favorite, but if you"

"No, that's it - that's perfect," Alec said as he settled down on his side of the bed, and when he saw Magnus still standing and looking at him intently, he put out his hand and pointed to the place next to him, and with a smile Magnus climbed into the bed and settled down next to him. Alec embraced him eagerly, kissing the top of the Warlock's head. Magnus smiled contentedly and relaxed by his side, letting go of all the tension of the nerves accumulated in the face of the unknown.  
And this was without a doubt the best night's sleep they both had, wrapped in each other's arms, their legs intertwined, and their breaths soothing, their scents so exquisitely mixed, they could both feel each other's calm and security.

Their second day together, spent in the blink of an eye, breakfast was accompanied by a light talk, while Magnus prepared to receive a few customers who could not wait. While he worked, Alec relaxed in the room, reading and taking short naps.  
By the time Magnus returned, Nefilim had already taken a long relaxing bath and reviewed his brothers' reports of the day. Everything seemed to be going well at the Institute so Alec felt really at ease.

"Well, I've just cleaned up my schedule for at least a week, honey," announced the warlock enthusiastically.

"Magnus, you shouldn't have gone to all this trouble," Alec replied worriedly. "I don't mind waiting for you to finish your daily duties".

"Honey, you're not the only one who needs a few days off," said Magnus as he approached to give his Alpha a soft kiss on the lips. "These last few months have been a rollercoaster ride of emotions, and while I know we have to be careful, I'd love for us to take at least a few days off from everything," he said as he plunged his face into the Nephilim's neck, gently running his nose down the blocking rune. Alec sighed deeply, feeling his insides as if on fire, and took his Omega by the waist, bringing it closer to his body, unconsciously sticking to it as much as possible.

"That sounds incredibly good"

"Well, I was thinking of surprising you and visiting one of my favorite places, very private and beautiful at this time of year"

"Are you going to give me a clue or..." said the Nephilim smiling.

"I love surprises and I'm sure you'll enjoy this love" said the Warlock smiling broadly as he looked into his Alpha's eyes and gave a playful kiss on the nose.

It only took them an hour to prepare for the little getaway, taking only the most essential items to enjoy a few days of calm. As soon as they were ready, Magnus opened a portal and as Alec walked through it, he found a beautiful landscape. He wasn't sure where exactly they were, but it seemed like an incredible, fairy-tale place.

From where they were, he could see a cobbled path going up a hill, among the trees he could also make out a beautiful lake, with beaches of stones of different shades.  
Following the path, he found a dark wooden cabin, with windows full of spring flowers that give it a very cheerful look.Red, violet, orange and bright yellow, the flowers highlighted the path to the entrance.

“Magnus, this is- this place is incredible" he said holding his hand and giving him a soft kiss on it. "Where are we?"

"This is Bariloche, honey, we are in South America" answered the warlock smiling.

"Argentina" said the young Lightwood smiling and looking around once more. "Magnus is incredible, this place is absolutely perfect".

"I know honey, the view of Lake Nahuel Huapi is one of my favorites, there is nothing like relaxing in the midst of nature and this place is beautiful, especially in springtime" he answered by taking him by the hand and heading towards the cabin. "The cabin is strategically located and a glamour keeps it hidden among the trees" added Magnus smiling and holding his Alfa's hand to show him around.  
When they entered, Alec was amazed. The interior was absolutely dazzling, furniture of different types of wood decorated absolutely the whole interior. The window on the east side showed the lake and the mountains, as if it were the image of a painting. In the center of the livig there was a big fireplace, ready to be lit, in front of it a wide armchair with warm and vivid colored cushions invited to sit and enjoy the warmth of the home.  
The second floor could be seen with the naked eye from down here, as it was an open mezzanine with a large window that also looked out onto the lake. When Alec went upstairs he discovered a huge bed that looked like a white cloud to the eye. The comforter looked immaculate, soft and therefore very cozy, matching the cushions that rested in the center. As Alec continued exploring, he came to a wonderful balcony, with a table ready with a dinner for both of us.  
It was decorated with candles as well as red and white roses in the center. A champagne resting in an ice bucket and a smell of roast meat that made the Nefilim's mouth water.

"Magnus, this-is-is incredible" said the young man turning so he could take the Warlock in his arms and push him towards him for a soft and deep kiss.

"I'm glad you like it, honey".

"I love it, it's perfect, thank you."

"Let's leave our things and have dinner," he said, caressing the cheek of his beloved.

They enjoyed the food, which was really exquisite between kisses and soft talk. Then they huddled together on the couch, in front of the lit fireplace. The warmth of their bodies, making them feel comforted. Magnus' hand rested on Alec's chest, near where he had received the wound from the Duke of Hell a few days ago.  
Alec's mind was racing with thoughts about what he should or shouldn't do, about what his Omega expectations would be, and even though Magnus wasn't pressing him in any way, he couldn't stop his nerves from assaulting him.

"Alexander, something's wrong, honey?" Magnus asked, easily sensing the change in his boyfriend's scent as they were about to go to bed.

"Magnus, I know -I've been” babbling nervously the Nephilim, "I know I asked you, you know for our first time, well before your heat, but I don't know if..." Alec wrestled with the words "this is perfect, but I'm not-"

"Honey" was interrupted by Magnus "I didn't mean for this to happen tonight, you don't have to be nervous babe”.

"I know, it's just that"

"Hey Alexander, we have time yet, we don't have to rush things along," said the Warlock, holding his hand and leading him to the bed slowly. "Let's just rest, okay?

"I don't want you to think that I don't want to, it's just...wh-what if I'm not...good enough".

"Honey, you're more than enough for me, you're the one I chose to be my Alpha, to be my eternal companion, let's just take our time, ok? I know it's important to you, believe me it's important to me too" he said as he huddled against his neck and felt Alec slowly relaxing by his side.

"I have the same fears too, honey," Magnus assured him, "but we're in this together, we chose each other and that's all that matters".

"I love you Magnus Bane" was all Alec could answer.

"And I love YOU, my magnificent Alpha"

Then Alec held his Omega tighter in his arms and kissed him with passion.  
In spite of all the rest he had had these days by the end of the night Alec was exhausted, so huddled together, they slept peacefully.

The three days they spent at the lake were absolutely wonderful for both of them. Alec had managed to get his strength back completely. Together they enjoyed long walks admiring the landscape, walking through the small town and during the last day of their stay in this peaceful place, the sunset found them walking hand in hand on the shores of the lake.

Returning to New York felt like a shock of reality, even though Alec had a few more days off, Magnus had some unfinished business to attend to.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to go out today, honey? Magnus asked when he got out of a quick shower. "I have some business to attend to at Pandemonium and I'd love you to come with me, I promise we'll be back early".

"Sure, it would be nice to go out for a while, a few drinks maybe?"

"Of course, I just have to attend to some club related matters and the rest of the night will be all ours" said the Omega smiling.

"Although, it's- well, I, I don't think I've packed anything for the occasion" suddenly confessed the Nefilim.

"No problem honey, you can take whatever you want from my closet, I know it's not exactly your style but, we can fix it" said the Warlock winking at him" seeing the young Lightwood blush Magnus smiled and added "besides I'm sure that, no matter what you decide to wear, you'll look absolutely perfect Alexander".

"Well, I doubt it, but that's - well, I'd like to live up to you," the young man confessed, blushing even more.

"Honey, I hope with all my strength to be at yours," said Magnus as he approached and caressed the cheek of the Nephilim. Alec smiled eagerly and gave him a quick kiss before heading to the closet to find something appropriate for the night ahead.

The perfect outfit turned out to be Alec's own tight black jeans (courtesy of Izz) and a Magnus shirt, also black and opaque, decorated with small white satin crosses that were much tighter than the Nephilim was used to but which worked wonders by accentuating the width of his shoulders. He decided to wear his leather jacket (something that Magnus deeply appreciated, since it was one of his favorites) and his black boots.  
The High Warlock opted for a deep purple shirt with a slight shine that highlighted the dark makeup around his eyes that was just right, giving him a look that was somewhere between sexy and mysterious, combined with a beautiful blue vest that highlighted Magnus' shoulders and back extension, with a pair of tight leather pants, the kind that made Alec blush when he looked at the Omega and saw how spectacular they were. He finished the look with boots with studs above the ankle, which made him look very sophisticated and dangerous at the same time. If we add to this the long necklaces that reached the navel of the Warlock and the silver rings that shone in contrast with the gold of his skin, it was a vision that made you lose your breath.

When they met in the living room, Alec's breathing accelerated as he saw his Omega approaching him with his confident and extremely sensual gait.  
Magnus was the first to speak, after looking several times at the Alpha in front of him.

"Wow Alexander, I think I'm the luckiest man on this earth to have you with me, baby! You look absolutely incredible" purred the Warlock, as he gently caressed the arm of the young Nephilim.  
After a big sigh and his own scrutiny of the man in front of him, slowly absorbing every detail of the Omega in front of him, Alec finally responded.

"Well, look who's talking, you look amazing" he said, taking his hand and kissing it affectionately.

"Thank you, darling, let's go" said the older taking more firmly his boyfriend´s hand and conjuring up a direct portal to Pandemonium.

The portal left them right in Magnus' office, from there they decided to go to the VIP, to enjoy some drinks together so that the Warlock could reveal a special surprise for Alec.  
Upon entering the private area of the club the Shadowhunter found himself there with his sister, his Parabatai and his friends, who were also actually part of his family, Clary and Simon.

"Alec, little brother, you look amazing" said Isabel as she merged into a hug with him.

Jace watched him closely and with a sideways smile approached him to greet him as well.

"Dude, you look great, I think I'm already witnessing the Magnus effect," he said as he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Shut up, Jace," Alec said as he tapped him back and smiled at his brother.

Simon and Clary also came over to say hello, after hugging and chatting for a moment with Magnus.  
For Alec it was very comforting to have his family around, he had missed them more than he could say. They had a few drinks and laughed as they talked about how boring this week had been for them, Alec told them about his trip and before the warlock took a moment to settle the club's unfinished business, Alec took him by the waist and gave him a passionate kiss in appreciation for the surprise, causing the others to shout in admiration and make suggestive whistles.   
When they parted, the Warlock assured him that he would return as soon as possible and went out to look for his partner, John, to find out how things were going at the club, something he had delegated for a long time due to his duties as High Warlock and the situation about the hunt for Omegas.

As it turned out, things at the club were as usual, only a few incidents were mentioned, like the fight between a seelie and a vampire a few weeks ago, nothing Magnus hadn't heard about before. The report seemed to have nothing relevant, except for the moment when John told him about a strange woman. She had been going to the club from time to time, always looking for Magnus, but not wanting to leave any message or other mode of communication with him.

"Do you think it's some Warlock maybe? Or someone looking for help?" John asked.

"Well, if she needed my help, she certainly wouldn't come looking for me here, would she?"

"Right, she could come to your office at any time, it's just..." John stopped to think carefully about his words.

"Just what ?" asked Magnus, paying more attention to his partner.

"She, I don't know, doesn't look like anyone I've ever met," said John, shaking his head as if to shake off an image.

"Are you sure it's not Camille? That description fits her perfectly," replied the Omega trying to joke to relieve his friend's tension.

"Magnus, I'm serious, I just don't like her".

"All right, old friend, thank you for worrying about me, I'll keep an eye out tonight in case he shows up, all right?" said the Warlock. "Now let me get back to my Alexander, I owe a night of fun to my Shadowhunter," he said with a big smile on his face.

As soon as he left the office he went back to the exclusive room where his beloved was waiting for him with his family, everyone seemed to be having a great time. So Magnus joined them, ordered a drink and chatted animatedly with them for quite a while. He and Isabel took the opportunity to spark up the dance floor, with Clary joining them from time to time.

A few hours later the Nefilim decided it was time to leave, they said goodbye with big smiles and hugs, promising to visit them soon, before Alec had to go back to work.

"This was a great surprise Mags, thank you" said Alexander taking his Omega by the waist to kiss him passionatly

"I love to see you happy, honey," he responded by kissing him back, "but now that your sister is gone, it's your turn to join me on the dance floor".

"Da-dance? me? That's- that's- I'm not very good at it, Magnus"

"Come on honey, just follow me, okay? You'll do great" said the warlock giving his boyfriend one more kiss as he dragged him to the dance floor.  
Alec sighed deeply and followed his Omega to the dance floor.

At first he just stared around uncomfortably, noticing that no one was really paying attention to him. Each in his own business, as if spellbound by the music that enveloped them with a continuous and inciting rhythm.

Magnus moved around his Alpha with ease, taking advantage of the moment to admire, now that Alec had taken off his jacket, how well his fitted shirt fitted the wonderful body of his Nephilim.  
Alexander had wide, strong shoulders, his arms long and well defined, tight in the sleeves of the shirt that was rolled up to the elbows showing his forearms and some of the Runes on them. His gaze traveled downward and he could not help but bite his own lip when his eyes landed on the Shadowhunter's butt.  
The Warlock's mouth watered, as he admired his boyfriend. He stopped behind him and wrapped his arms around the young Lightwood's waist, clinging to his body and leaving a kiss on his neck very close to his Rune block.  
Alec groaned helplessly and took the hands of his Omega which now ran across his abdomen, making the Warlock stand in front of him.

"Magnus" he said with a choppy voice, as he felt his boyfriend sticking more to his body, as he danced sensually to the music.

"Yes, dear," he answered as he ran his Nephilim's arms once more to the base of his neck and pulled down slightly to join his mouths once more.

Alec kissed him back eagerly as he ran his hands behind the warlock's back along the line of the vest he was wearing, until it reached his lower back, sticking him more to his body, as he whimpered again without being able to avoid it.

"Alexander" whispered Magnus in the ear of his Nefilim before biting his earlobe, making a shiver run down the young man's spine, "I think" he continued, leaving small kisses on his beloved's jaw until he reached his other ear and bit it seductively, "we should go home now".

"Yeah, um- I- I think it would be best," replied Alec trying to clear his throat so he could speak properly, as he took his boyfriend by the hand and led him to the top of the club and into his office.

As soon as they closed the door Magnus conjured up a portal and before he finished going through it Alec was kissing him again.

This kiss was full of passion, hot and insistent, as soon as they were in the Loft, Magnus found himself pressed against the nearest wall Alec could find. Pressed between the cold concrete and the extremely hot body of his Alpha, the contrast made Magnus' skin bristle.

"Alexander" tried to speak the Warlock while the Nephilim attacked his neck, leaving small marks and bites near his Omega gland.

"Hummm" was all the young man could answer as he passed from the Warlock's neck to his collarbone, running through it with his teeth, as he took the butt of his Omega in his hands and squeezed it appreciatively.

"Arrrrg" was Magnus' answer but he could not avoid the moan that escaped from his throat and moved to feel once more Nefilim's hands on him.

"I want you Magnus" said suddenly Alec fixing his gaze on the eyes of his beloved, his pupils dilated to the point of almost consuming the color almond and pressing his evident erection on the pelvis of the Omega, smiling as he felt the very excitement of his boyfriend.

"Me too, honey," replied the Warlock, pushing his hips against his Nephilim to chart his point while looking into the eyes of the young Shadowhunter, "I just don't want to rush things, if you..."

But Alec did not let him continue and kissed him again with an embracing passion, putting his hands under the warlock's shirt, wanting to feel the naked skin of his Omega, running his tongue around his neck again, savoring the exquisite sweat on the skin of his beloved.  
Magnus' scent was unmistakable at that moment, with the Omega completely excited, starting to get wet for his Alpha.

"Love, there's nothing else to think about, I want you, I want you to be mine, I love you" replied Alec with the strongest voice Magnus ever heard.

"I love you too and I am already yours Alexander" was the Omega's answer before he kissed his Alpha again.

Alec smiled at the kiss, and began to unbutton his boyfriend's vest, causing him to smile broadly.  
Without breaking the kiss, Magnus began working on his Alfa's shirt and, unable to undo the buttons quickly, snapped his fingers, making the garment disappear in a second.  
Alec laughed and shook his head looking at his Omega with affection, while he slid the vest over the Warlock's shoulders. Smiling again, he began to work on the buttons of the purple shirt, dropping it on the floor, without taking his eyes off his lover, his hands resting on Magnus' waist, gently running down the line of his pants.  
Magnus gave him a half smile and nodded his head. He held his breath, while his Alpha unzipped his pants and lowered his zipper.

"You are so beautiful," Alec whispered as he ran his fingertips across his Omega's abdomen, making the Warlock's skin bristle with his touch, leaving it as if on fire in his wake.

"Just like you, honey, if only you could see yourself as I see you" was Magnus' response as he took his Alpha by the neck again and kissed him, in desperation, with an insatiable need and with all the love he felt for this fabulous man.

The kiss caught fire and in a moment Alec took Magnus by the thighs and lifted him in the air, the Warlock immediately surrounded his waist with his legs and moaned again at the sensation of his skin against his lover´s.  
Alec bore Magnus' weight easily and went to the bedroom, opening the door with a kick and staggering into the room, both laughing for a second before continuing to kiss.

It was a strange feeling to laugh at a time like this, in the midst of the excitement, but everything felt so natural between them. Their thoughts were as if in sync, their rhythm perfect for both, their hands steady, their glances, the rubbing of lips and teeth against each other's skin.

When he arrived at the edge of the bed and without stopping kissing his Omega, Alec sat with Magnus on his lap, which started to move smoothly, brushing his erection with his Alpha´s, causing another desperate groan of his boyfriend. By this point, both were already breathing heavily and anticipation was making their minds feel cloudy.

Alec took Magnus' buttocks in his hands and squeezed them eagerly, bringing him closer, causing the Omega to bite his shoulder in an uncontrolled impulse.

"Arrrgg" released the Alpha in a small moan.

"I'm sorry, Alexander, are you all right?" asked the worried Omega.

"I've never been better," the Shadowhunter replied in a choppy voice, "I'm yours Magnus, you can do whatever you like with me".

"Oh honey, don't tempt me like that" said the Warlock leaving one more bite on the Alpha's collarbone.

Alec grunted and in a second, Magnus found his back stuck to the bed. With Alec on top of him, running his chest, his abdomen, the line of his pants with his tongue. Tasting him slowly.

"Alexander, please," begged the Warlock, unable to conceal the excitement in his voice.

"Tell me what you need, love" said the young man, running once more along the line of the older man's pants with soft kisses. "Ask me what you want".

"just you, Alexander"

"You have to be more specific, Magnus."

Magnus hesitated for a moment, since he didn't know if his Alpha would be comfortable with what he wanted. The Omegas were supposed to give pleasure to their Alphas, to satisfy their desires, not the other way around.

"Mags, tell me, I need you to tell me what you want".

"Your mouth, in me" finally whispered the Warlock.

"Your wish is my command, my sweet Omega," replied Alec, feeling extremely confident.

He had never experienced anything like this before, but his inner Alpha was in sync with his thoughts as never before.  
Slipping out of bed, he knelt on the floor in front of Magnus and slowly pulled down the pants of his Omega, who was looking at him with admiration. A few seconds later he gestured to Magnus to help him remove his boxers.  
When Alec saw the erection of his Omega, he sighed deeply and with the greatest delicacy, took the member of his beloved in his hand, giving it some soft caresses, before approaching slowly and depositing a kiss on the tip, causing a shiver in Magnus, who threw his head back while moaning loudly and taking his Alpha by the hair.

"Alexander" said the Warlock briefly.

"Shhh, I've got you" assured the young man and he took the Omega in his mouth, sucking with desire, then going through the whole extension of his erection with his tongue. He repeated the movement, several times, making the Warlock's legs tremble.

Magnus had never felt this way, in all his years, he had never been so excited. His inner Omega, ready to take control at any moment. His body waiting for its Alpha, lubricated, throbbing.  
Its essence invaded the whole room and awakened the instincts of the Alpha in front of him, who from one moment to the next, went from licking the erection of his Omega to running his perineum with his tongue, until he reached his entrance to taste his slick, devouring it as if it were his favorite flavor in the whole world. Causing the legs of the Omega to shake once more, before sinking his tongue into the heat of his Warlock.  
Magnus' mind was short-circuited. The sensations that invaded him were indescribable, the sensation of Alec between his legs, taking everything from him, preparing him softly with his tongue. After a moment he could not resist it any more, and taking his Alfa by the hair, he put him aside to look at him before begging him:

"Please Alpha, I need you, now"

Smiling, Alec gave Magnus another lick on the entrance and stood in front of him. Fixing his gaze on the Omega, he unbuttoned his own pants and left them at the side of the bed, along with his boxers, a few seconds later.  
His Omega looked at him with adoration and desire. Thanking whoever had put Alexander in his path.

A moment later Alec was climbing onto the bed, like a predator staring at his prey, kneeling on the bed between his Omega's legs. Unable to avoid it and acting by pure instinct, Magnus turned on his stomach and raised his hips, offering himself to his Alpha.  
Then Alec stopped, admired him, came a little closer, caressed his boyfriend's butt and took him softly by the waist, making it turn again to look at him in the eyes before speaking.

"I want to be able to see you in the eyes, love, when I make you mine, when you give yourself to me, when I give myself to you," said the Neflilim as he brushed his nose in a tender eskimo kiss, and then run down his Warlock's face until he brushed his nose against the gland at the base of the Omega's neck.

Magnus smiled widely and kissed the forehead of his Alpha. Taking him by the shoulders, taking advantage of Alec's kneeling position, he climbed on his lap. Rubbing his erections together sensually, he took his Alpha's member and gave it a couple of jerks, then rubbed it against his entrance, using his own slick to lubricate Alec's impressive erection.  
Alec hadn't realized he was holding his breath, until his boyfriend observed him and took a deep breath and made him imitate the movement and relax, staring at him, wanting to know if he agreed with what he was doing. It didn't take words to understand each other when Alec kissed him again passionately, taking him more firmly by the hip to hold him where he was.  
Magnus smiled and gave some more strokes to Alec's member before lining him up with his entrance and slowly going down on him, taking him inch by inch, all that his Alpha had to offer him. Trembling with the wave of pleasure that ran through his body.  
When finally he was seated entirely on his Alfa, Magnus rested his forehead to Alec's, and whispered "I love you" before kissing him again, surrounding his neck with his arms.

"I love you", Alexander replied, sliding his hands through the Warlock's hip, caressing Magnus' thighs, which were shaking with the effort of staying still and trying to adjust to the intrusion of his Alpha in his body.

A moment later he began to move slowly up and down sliding Alec's limb until it almost fell from his body, and then he went down again taking it completely in.  
His breathing became agitated, and they found the perfect rhythm for both of them. Alec pushing upward with every movement of Magnus' hips downward. He was touching the prostate of the Omega with every lunge. The Warlock bit the neck of his Alpha again and Alec did the same with his boyfriend, very close to his Omega gland, where very soon he would leave his claim mark, when they finally mated during Magnus' heat.  
The rhythm increased and both made an effort not to let go, wanting this experience to last as long as possible, but after a while the strength of their orgasms became stronger and both reached climax, almost at the same time.  
Magnus painting his abdomens white and Alec, filling his Omega with his hot seed, while they kissed once more, desperately and disorderly, all teeth and tongue. Alec took the lower lip of his Omega and bit it hard, provoking another groan from the Warlock.  
After what seemed like an eternity, moving slowly, Alec came out of his lover, carefully lowering him from his lap to lay him on the bed, settling down beside him, and then took his Omega tightly in his arms.

"I love you, Magnus Bane"

"And I love you Alexander Lightwood" replied the Omega with a satisfied smile, stretching out to kiss his boyfriend once more.

It took a while for them to clear their minds after their orgasms, and they both stayed in bed, entangled in each other. Enjoying this new kind of connection between them. Their bond grew stronger with every moment they spent together, and neither could wait for Magnus' heat to arrive, where they could claim each other, belong completely to each other, and seal their union.  
They only had to wait a few more days. Magnus could feel it more and more near, but that no longer worried him as before, this time and all those that followed, he would have his Alfa at his side.  
For the first time his future did not feel like eternity in solitude extending before his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, leave your coments, i always apreciate it! xoxo


	11. Would U Do That for Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Magnus and Alec couldn't be going better, there are only a few more days left for Magnus' heat and it's time for Alec to communicate his choice to The Clave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story begins to intensify, and I warn you that we begin with literally explicit chapters!!!  
> I hope you enjoy it, leave your comments.

It was very early in the morning, the sun was hardly appearing in the horizon, illuminating softly the room, when Magnus stretched slowly, feeling the heat of his Alexander's body beside him. Very careful not to wake him up, he turned his head slowly to be able to look at the face of his beloved, who was sleeping placidly beside him, and gave him a soft kiss, just on his favorite rune on the neck of the Nephilim, rejoicing with the scent on the skin of his boyfriend, that of his essence exquisitely mixed with his own.  
Magnus couldn't help but think how lucky he was. After a long time, he had finally found what he had been looking for without knowing it.  
A companion for his life, his perfect complement, a sweet, strong, committed person. A man who, despite his young age, knew exactly what he wanted, with priorities like his own. Someone who could share his days and nights, his moments of happiness and weakness. Someone that Magnus thought would never come, not for him. Despite all his mistakes, his failures, his losses, someone was choosing him, just as he is. Without conditions, without asking him to change who he is.Someone who did not believe him "too much", as had happened to him in the past with old loves. Alexander chose him first and foremost, without any hesitation, without even thinking about the consequences of choosing Magnus.  
With the aroma of his scents invading all his senses, Magnus remembered the previous night, the warmth of their bodies coming together in perfect harmony, the way Alec had taken him in his arms, the taste of the Nephilim's skin on his lips, the strength of his arms as they held him tightly when they reached their climax.  
Magnus smiled at these memories, and very carefully he leaned on his arm to look better at the man next to him, looking at him carefully, memorizing this moment, admiring how the long eyelashes of his Alpha created a light shadow over his cheekbones, the arch on the upper lip of the Nephilim, the perfect shape of his eyebrows even with the scar on the left that only added beauty to the already gorgeous face of his beloved, his angled jaw that made him want to run his teeth over it until they passed his neck and run it with veneration until they reached his collarbones.  
Unable to avoid it, he let his eyes wander over the body of the Shadowhunter and his fingers caressed the abdomen of his Alexander until they reached his hips, feeling a chill running through his own body, following the same line again until he placed his hand on his shoulder, where he had left a bite the night before. He marveled at the tickling that caused him to rest his cheek on the chest of the Nephilim, where it was covered by a light layer of hair, to hear his heart.

When Magnus looked at the face of his beloved once more, he found those hazel eyes looking at him intensely, a slight smile now drawn on his beautiful lips.

"Good morning," whispered the Warlock, feeling a little embarrassed to be caught admiring him.

"Pleased with the view, I hope?" joked Alec, smiling broadly.

"It could not be otherwise, my Alpha," replied the Warlock, planting a kiss on Alec's chest, right over his heart, causing the Nephilim to press a little tighter against him, as he lifted Magnus' chin to kiss him.

The kiss was soft and sweet, and intensified as the seconds passed. Magnus' body reacted immediately to his Alpha. His breaths became agitated at once. When Magnus went away without breaking totally the contact between his mouths and took the lower lip of his boyfriend between his teeth, in less than a second with an agile movement Alec positioned himself on his Omega, kissing him again with more insistence.

Magnus held back a stifled moan and lifted his hips to show his Alpha how much he was affecting him and was pleased to feel his Alexander's erection against his own.

"Amm- Mags, errr how are you after- you know?" said Alec a little flushed looking into his boyfriend's eyes "how do you feel?"

"To be honest," replied the Warlock with a slight smile, "a little sore".

"Argg Mag- Magnus, I- I'm so sorry," Alec babbled, feeling guilty.

"It's not that, honey, it's just that, well, you're a little bit bigger," he assured him with a mischievous look "than I expected, and it's been a while since I've had sex, you know, since I've given myself up, so it's normal, it's not a big deal," he said, rubbing his nose in a tender eskimo kiss.

"Oh" was all Alec could answer, struggling not to blush any more than he already was, but smiling pleased with Magnus' response.

"It's not a big deal, love, if you want to, if you're as eager as I am we can still do it," Magnus said as he ran his cheek over his Alpha's neck gland to soak up a little more of his scent.

Sinking his face into the neck of his Omega to kiss once more the place where he soon hoped to leave his mating bite Alec spoke quickly as if to prevent the words from escaping his mind:

"Perhaps, if it's something you want, if you agree, you could, you know, have me," said the nephilim, feeling his skin burn even more at his own words.

"Alexander, are you asking me to take you? Magnus replied, unable to avoid the note of surprise in his voice. Was Alec real? The Warlock had had many lovers in his lifetime but this was something totally surprising, very few Alphas would propose something like this, and even less, no Omega would dare to propose this. And with a partner whom they have not yet claimed as their own and for whom they have not been claimed themselves. Magnus' thoughts came back a little earlier and just thanked the angel Raziel or whoever put Alexander on his way.

"It's-it's okay if you don't want it," Alec hastened to add as he saw Magnus' reaction.  
Taking gently his Alpha's face and trying not to break his voice, Magnus said

"Would you do that for Me?" looking with immense love at the Alpha in front of him. Still trying to believe what I had just heard.

"Of course Magnus, I'd do anything for you" was the immediate response from his Shadowhunter. 

"But as I said, if it's not something you want..."

"Honey, do you have any idea how amazing you are?" Magnus said, taking the face of the Nephilim more firmly to kiss it once more. "Of course I want to, I want you, I want you like no one else," he said as he turned away to look at him again intently. "I just didn't know if it was something you wanted".

"Of course I want it, I want you, always, in every way possible," said the Nephilim.

Without saying another word, they kissed again passionately, smiling on each other's lips, squeezing and pressing their erections sensually. Magnus slipped a hand between their bodies and took Alec's member, making the young man moan strongly, giving him some jerks, spreading the humidity of the head of his penis in all its extension, while Alec pushed against his hand, making Magnus smile before biting his neck again near the base.

Sliding his hand again over the body of his boyfriend, Magnus took him by the shoulders and pushed him to change positions and to lay him down against the soft silk sheets, settling between the legs of the young Lightwood.

"I'm going to take care of you, love," he promised as he stretched to open the bedside cabinet drawer and get the lube. Kneeling down, he opened the container and put a good amount between his hands, while Alec watched him carefully, running his tongue over his lower lip, a gesture that provoked a sigh from the Warlock, who bent down again, reaching out to take between his teeth the lip that Alec had licked to taste it himself.

Without taking his eyes off his Alpha, Magnus passed his lubed hand over Alec's cock, and then continued on his way to the young man's entrance, making the latter's skin bristle with his touch.  
Magnus could feel his own excitement manifesting itself in the wetness of his own body, slick already dripping from his own entrance, his body vibrating in anticipation of what was to come.  
Another shudder ran through Alec's body as he felt his boyfriend's finger in his entrance, gently caressing him, making him tremble helplessly.

Slowly Magnus inserted the first finger, while watching his Alpha's reaction. The anticipation made his penis hard as a rock, wishing to be already buried in the deepest of his lover.  
With much care and endless patience Magnus prepared his boyfriend to receive him, two fingers brushing Alec's prostate, making scissors movements to dilate him, while he kissed him slowly, passing from his mouth, to his neck, to his incredibly hard nipples by excitement, until his abdomen, slightly brushing the Nephilim's erection and taking it in his mouth at once, while he introduced a third finger, making sure that he was properly prepared for him.  
Without being able to avoid it, Alec began to push against the fingers of his boyfriend, causing with that movement that Magnus took his cock deeper in his mouth, touching the bottom of his throat, a grunt escaped from the deepest of the Shadowhunter's chest that began to babble asking for more, claiming that he needed Magnus to fuck him already.  
At the words of his Nephilim Magnus left the limb of his beloved with an obscene sound and looking at him in the eyes he smiled.

"I got you, baby" he said in his ear before biting his lobe, as he took his own penis and gave himself a few jerks to prepare, although he knew it was totally unnecessary at this point, as it was lubricated with his own pre-seminal fluid.

Kneeling down, he took Alec's legs and told him to lift them a little, cradling a pillow, he placed it under the hips of the Nephilim for a better angle, and taking again his erection, he positioned it against the entrance of his Alpha, looking at him in the eyes to wait for the permition of the young man, when Alec nodded, he began to enter him softly, inch by inch, giving the hunter's body time to get used. He remained totally motionless as he kissed Alec again which was now a sea of panting and moaning.  
Placing himself as close as possible to his lover, Magnus asked him:

"Are you all right, Alexander?" Gathering his forehead, feeling his agitated breaths, he continued, "Do you want me to move now?"

"Magnus," Alec gasped, trying to control his voice, "You can move now," he said, nodding energetically.

Then Magnus gave a little thrust, measuring his boyfriend's reaction, trying to control his own breathing "you're so tight, so hot, so perfect for me," he moaned with a stronger thrust this time, causing the Nephilim to arch his back out of bed.

Little by little Magnus found his rhythm, Alec's hands running down his back, squeezing his butt, making his lividity increase. Their bodies moving in synchrony once more, like two pieces fitting perfectly.Alec surrounded Magnus' waist with his legs, making Magnus' dick go even deeper, touching his prostate with every movement, which now he returned with equal enthusiasm.  
Between uncontrolled kisses and endless gasps, when Magnus noticed that he was close to coming, he took the cock of his Alpha in his hand, giving him some strong and fast jerks and in a few more bids against his lover, both reached the climax. Alec came in the hand of his Omega and on his own abdomen, his knot throbbing as never before, his senses exalted by the smell of Magnus' slick and his own semen and the heat of Magnus coming inside him. It was something unique that Alec did not even know he could experience.

Magnus' legs trembled with the strength of his orgasm and a few moments later he collapsed on his Alpha, resting his face at the base of Alec's neck.

"Damn, that was, that was incredible Alexander" he said kissing his chest and raising his head to look at his Alpha "how was it for you?" He told him smiling at the sight of his beloved's flushed face, the slight sweat that pearled his skin and made him look extremely sexy, without being able to avoid it he bent down and licked the young man's neck, making him smile pleased by the gesture.

"It was excellent, baby" said Alec smiling broadly, "I love you, Magnus" and he stretched to caress the cheek of his Omega.

"And I love you, my Alpha," responded Magnus, enjoying the caress.

The rest of the day and even more the free days they could enjoy together after that experience, brought them closer together. Both felt totally in love and immersed in each other. Their bond had become immensely strong, their feelings and thoughts were easy to read for each other, complementing each other easily.  
Two days later Alec had to return to work and since Magnus was sure that his heat would come at the end of the next week, the Nephilim made sure to submit the official documentation so that he could spend the heat with his boyfriend.  
The demonic attacks had returned with greater force and Magnus found himself working with Ragnor and Catarina to strengthen his safeguards, anticipating his coming zeal.  
The following days passed in apparent calm, the attacks were more violent but controllable, Magnus and Alec remained together as much as possible, with the Nephilim spending every night he could with his Omega.

The inevitable questioning of The Clave upon learning of the NYC Institute Head's choice to mate with a Warlock came as soon as Alec handed in the official documentation for his license. Even with a special envoy from the Consul, who had arrived to make sure that Alec understood the magnitude of his choice, even though they were not even aware of Magnus' special status as an Omega son of a Major Demon. Even with his attempts to dissuade him, Alec remained firm, he knew what he wanted, what his heart desired, and it was Magnus, today, now and forever.  
The Warlocks also had its warnings for Magnus, but nothing could have interested the High Warlock less, Alec was everything to him, they had chosen each other and nothing could change that.

In the last day that Magnus fixed to attend clients, a mysterious woman arrived. She said her name was Anna and she was supposed to be a Warlock, who had come from Northern Europe a few months earlier, seeking advice from the local High Warlock about where to get ingredients for her potions and inquiries about possible meetings with others of her kind in town.  
Magnus was politically correct, though something about the stranger made him cautious about her. 

The way she examined him, the supposedly casual chatter that at every moment led the conversation to Magnus himself, to his circle, his interests, even flirting with him shamelessly until she asked if he was in some serious relationship, which Magnus kept private despite the woman's ability to make the chatter feel absolutely innocent.  
What further raised the Warlock's suspicions was the woman's attempt to find out if the rumors about the children of the Elder Demons around Ny were true, to which Magnus responded with an evasive, not-so-subtle warning to the woman at the same time.

When the consultation was over, Magnus found himself wondering where he had seen her before and whether she was not the same stranger that John had warned him about a few days earlier.  
Despite the doubts about this woman that remained haunting his head, these were totally forgotten   
when that same night, Magnus began to feel the first effects of his heat.The zeal clearly manifested its first stages, making the Warlock suddenly feel very hot, tired and with a slight tingling in his skin. the longing for his Alpha absorbing every thought.

"Alexander, dear, the moment has come", Magnus hastily said as soon as his beloved answered his call.

"Oh, sure, yes, just give me a few minutes to let Isabel and Jace know, I'll be home, love, as soon as I can," responded the Nephilim excitedly.  
The moment had arrived, their definitive union was very close.

"Of course honey, just let me know when you are ready and a portal will be waiting for you in front of the Institute"

"Excellent, twenty minutes, that's all I need" assured the Nefilim and before disconnecting the call he added "I love you Magnus"

"And I love you" answered the Omega and cut off the call.

Magnus went to the room to put the finishing touches to the nest on his bed, which he had been working on for the last few days, mixing the scents, his and his Alpha's, adding small pieces with his aromas, Alexander's favorite sweater, some of his T-shirts, soft sheets, his own clothes of this day that had their scent intensified by the beginning of the effects of his heat, which he knew would help Alexander focus once his cycle triggered the Alpha's own rut, which although it would last considerably less than his, would be intense and exhausting for both of them, and after which Alec would be ready, ripe to knot his Omega and complete the claim.  
Then the magic of Magnus himself would also claim as his own the Alpha, allowing each one to take from the other what is necessary to spend the rest of their existences together.  
Both had decided not to use the potion against conception that Cat had prepared some days before, foreseeing this moment. But knowing that it would be very unlikely that they would conceive during their first heat, since the possibility was one to a thousand in an Omega like Magnus because of its special characteristics, the potion had been forgotten and thus they would avoid the side effects that using it could cause in the Warlock.  
They both wanted this moment to be absolutely perfect for both of them and despite Cat's recommendations, the decision was made.  
Everything would be absolutely natural, fluid, consensual.  
They were one step away from starting the rest of their lives and couldn't be happier about it. It was just the two of them and this first moment of their eternity together.  
Feeling more strongly the thrust of his heat, Magnus concentrated by conjuring all that was necessary for the following days, clean clothes with neutral aroma, enough food for both, reinforcing their safeguards once more, and finally conjuring the portal for hisAlpha.

As soon as Alexander crossed the gate a few moments later with a huge smile on his face, Magnus felt all the anxiety in his body evaporate and smiled relaxed.  
Alec then took him in his arms and brought him closer to his body, kissed him intensely and Magnus felt his insides catching fire, his skin tingling again and his mind starting to cloud with desire. Kissing back his Alpha with equal enthusiasm, he dragged him toward the room, towards the safety of his nest and the familiarity of their amalgamated scents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed this chapter! i´ll update soon!  
> If u´re interesting here u have a oneshot i writted some time ago, and i finaly translated yesterday! Leave your coments, thanks for reading
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942050


	12. In Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' heat begins, the need for his Alpha is insatiable, luckily Alec is there for him throughout the process.  
> The moment they have waited for so long has arrived, the union will be definitive, as long as their plans go as expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, this is a special chapter, very explicit! The dynamics between Alpha and Omega may differ from what you have read in other fics.

Magnus' hands quickly moved over Alec's black blazer, (one of his favorites as it gave the Institute's head a more formal look but also made him look incredibly sexy), taking him by the lapel to force him to catch up and kiss him passionately.  
The emotions were evident in the scent of the Omega, nerves, enthusiasm, anxiety, lividity, love, all mixed together in the most perfect of ways. Upon contacting him, Alec could feel that Magnus was right, his heat was about to begin and he would be lucky enough to be able to care for his partner in this very special moment. Finally he would claim him, they would claim each other, they would be a mates, partners for life.  
As soon as they entered the room, Magnus, who was still kissing his Alpha with enthusiasm, moved a little away from his mouth, joining his foreheads and spoke:

"It's ready," he said enthusiastically, as he led his Alpha to the bed. As soon as they were close, the Nephilim could see what his boyfriend meant.

The Nest had grown in size and shape since Alec had left the apartment that morning. The Omega had added several items, such as the Alfa's robe, several of his own clothes, something Alec recognized as one of Catarina's soft handkerchiefs, and even a Ragnor's jacket. The mixed scents would provide his partner with the necessary security and comfort during his mating, plus of course the presence of his Alfa.

"Magnus, I'm so happy, just a few hours more love" he said to him as he took him in his arms once more to pass his cheek through the neck gland of his Omega. "Honey, your temperature is rising, you should rest as soon as possible".

"Alexander, I feel perfectly well, this is the normal thing at this stage" the Warlock was quick to say in response to his Alpha's concern.

"I know, but I want you to be as relaxed as possible, I'm going to prepare you a bath with your favorite fragrances and then we'll have dinner, okay?" Said the Nephilim as he sank his face once more into the Warlock's neck. The scent that had always felt like the most exquisite in the world to him was increasing considerably with each passing minute.

"Of course, that would be nice, thank you Alpha," responded Magnus as he walked away to his closet to find the softest and most comfortable thing he could use at this moment and winked playfully at his beloved.

The Shadowhunter smiled contentedly and began to prepare the bath. Once Magnus was out and dressed in his softest pajamas, he headed for the dining room, drawn by the aroma of freshly made food, one of his favorites, from his boyfriend's favorite recipes, lasagna.  
They ate in a pleasant atmosphere, chatting about their day, commenting on the arrangements each one had made to have the following days just for them.  
Magnus decided not to tell his boyfriend about the strange woman's visit. After all, it wasn't the first meeting of this kind the High Warlock had had, nor was it the first time someone had so blatantly tried to hit on him. Alexander had nothing to worry about after all, as soon as this Magnusheat was over he would be a claimed Omega, very happily mated.  
At the end of the dinner, Alec didn't want his Omega to use magic unnecessarily, so while Magnus completed his daily routine before going to bed, the Shadowhunter took care of cleaning and tidying up the apartment, then went to the room and curled up next to his beloved.

"Alexander?" whispered the Omega a few moments after he had turned off the lights and moved his head that rested on the chest of his Alpha to look at him in the eyes.

"Yes, babe?"

"Are you sure about what's going to happen? If you love me like that? I mean well, you understand" Magnus babbled, in the middle of a small anxiety attack, after all he still couldn't believe that an Alfa as incredible as Alexander was choosing him to spend his eternity together.

"Magnus" answered while he softly took his cheek, making his looks meet in the half-light of the room and continued "I had never been so sure of something like i am with this, I love you, you are the man for me, the love of my Life, or rather of my Existence".

"I love you too, Alexander, you can't imagine how much" replied the Omega trying to contain the emotion that threatened to overwhelm him, and he gave his boyfriend a tender kiss before curling up on his chest again and falling asleep more relaxed than he had been before.

The night went by in a sea of emotions for Alec, although he was calm, very sure of his choice, his future partner had been stirring all night long, not fully awake but putting his Alpha on alert.   
Magnus' skin seemed to increase in temperature with every moment that passed, but the Hunter had not wanted to wake him up in the middle of the night, so very early in the morning, with the first rays of the sun and seeing his beloved, sleeping now more placidly, the Shadowhunter got up and went for a bath and then went to prepare breakfast for his boyfriend.

Alec had just left the bathroom, drying his hair that was still dripping on his face, distractedly, when the incredible scent of his Omega suddenly hit him, causing his body to become immediately alert, then he noticed his boyfriend's gaze on him. Magnus' eyes seemed totally black, dilated by lust.  
The Warlock could feel his heat growing stronger with every second that passed. The very sight of his Alpha caused him to slick himself by wetting his underwear, but Magnus didn't even have the slightest thought to focus on whether he should be ashamed of it. His body knew what he needed, he was begging for his partner, so without thinking and totally driven by his instincts the Warlock left the bed, slowly but surely, until he was in front of his boyfriend, who was looking at him with cautious eyes, surprised, as soon as he made contact with his Alpha's body, sticking his naked chest to his partner's who was still wet from the bath he had taken, and the Omega was already on fire, his guts were beating with the need to feel his partner inside. So he grabbed him by the edge of the towel that Alec had knotted around his waist and slowly dragged him to the bed.  
As soon as his knees felt the edge of the bed, Magnus sat down slowly, in the process going through his Alpha's neck, chest and abdomen with his tongue, savoring it shamelessly, causing a drowned sigh in the throat of his beloved.  
Alec's body responded immediately to the need of his Omega, his cock was instantly straightened, his breath was agitated by perceiving the incredible scent of his partner, and the aroma of Magnus' slick was more intense than ever, tempting, like an invitation to his Alpha. His gaze was focused on that of his boyfriend, who was watching him attentively as he moved his face closer to the bump on the Alfa's front to pass his nose over the soft fiber of the towel where he knew his lover's erection was. This caused a chill to run through the Shadowhunter's body and a grunt from his chest, making Magnus smile, knowing what he was causing in his partner. Fixing his gaze back on his Alpha's eyes, he gently undoes the knot that holds the towel to his Alexander's hips and enjoys watching him hold his breath as soon as his dick was at the mercy of his Omega.  
Running through his thighs with skillful hands, Magnus focused all his attention on the erection in front of him, which was already wet with Alec's pre-seminal fluid; he took it carefully between his hands and keeping his glance fixed on his boyfriend, licked softly the tip, delighting in the taste of his partner.  
By this time the Warlock was acting out of pure instinct, out of his body's incredible need for his Alpha, for feeling complete, for feeling full. He knew that as soon as his heat would reach its highest point, this would trigger the rut of his Alexander and at the end he would be able to knot him; after this point, the mating could come and Magnus could not wait for it.  
His mind was ahead of every moment that he wished with so much eagerness to arrive as soon as possible, but his Omega took control of him, of his instincts and of his body. After leaving one more kiss on the glans of his Alpha, he released it with an obscene sound and left little bites in the groin of his Nephilim, until his hip bone, where he left a much more marked bite, which on the white skin of Alexander left a purple mark at once. Magnus watched it proudly and a moment later licked it softly, causing a hissing sound of his Alpha, who watched him with dark eyes with the desire that ran through his body.

"Alexander, I need you, now," purred the Warlock, as he turned on himself and crawled sensuously on the bed, then turned and called to his boyfriend with a soft gesture of his hands. Without stopping looking at his Alpha, he directed his hand between his legs, slightly brushing his dick and continuing backwards, feeling his own wetness, groaning sensually in the process, before inserting his finger in his entrance and a second later taking it to his mouth, to feel his own taste.  
Alec watched him in astonishment, it was the most erotic scene he had ever seen, his cock started pulsing painfully feeling the need to bury himself in his Omega, his knot starting to swell instantly, even not with all the strength of his own rut, but starting to raise his temperature noticeably.  
Slowly he climbed into bed and approached his Omega to kiss him with passion, caressing every part of his beloved's body that his hands could reach. Magnus moaned tirelessly between his lips and he swallowed every moan, as if he were hungry for them. As soon as the need to breathe became imperative, he let his mouth, all tongue and teeth, run along the jaw of his lover, his neck, his gland now much more visible, as if enlarged, swollen by the heat, emanating the scent that was driving him crazy.

"Alexander" breathed Magnus without being able to contain himself for one more second "I need you, I need you to fuck me, fast, strong, right now" he said desperately while he took his Alpha by the neck to bring it closer to his lips.  
The Shadowhunter sighed, feeling another wave of chills coursing through his body, and nodded quickly, "Tell me love, how do you want me, tell me what you need, and I'll give it to you".

"I need you inside me now Alpha, make me yours, let me know that you want me, that I belong to you" responded Magnus between gasps, moving closer to his Alpha, pushing his chest against the young man's to move his head towards the Alpha's neck and bite him with desire to later bury his head in his own neck, letting his scent permeate the young man's skin and whispering in his ear assured him "because I ALREADY BELONG TO YOU ALEXANDER, in body and soul", then he bit the lobe of his beloved and moved again, moving slightly away from him and turning on himself, holding on to the back of the bed to accommodate himself, he got on his knees and presented himself to his Alfa, with his back arched and his bottom in sight of his lover, breathing agitated by excitement.  
He turned his head and uttered a new moan, "I need you to fuck me now Alpha, I'm yours, only yours" he said, looking at his lover's red face.

Alexander seemed to be paralyzed for a second, while his mind recorded what was happening before his eyes, his body moved of its own accord, placing itself behind his Omega, caressing his entrance, feeling the exquisite wetness of his warm and inviting lover, the aroma of his lubrication.  
Biting his lips until almost tasting his own blood, he grasped firmly his Omega from his hips and took his own dick in one of his hands, giving himself some jerks, spreading his pre-seminal fluid throughout its extension, before placing the tip at the entrance of Magnus, feeling the tight hole vibrating before the first intrusion of his cock, big and hard.

"I love you my Omega" said the Shadowhunter before introducing a little more the tip in the heat of his boyfriend, almost reaching orgasm instantly when Magnus squeezed exquisitely around him.

"I love you my Alpha" replied the Warlock as he pushed back, to take more of his boyfriend's erection inside him, feeling the need to feel full immediately, his inside burning with the need to feel satisfied.

Alec accepted the rhythm that his Omega was imposing on him, aiming stronger, more constant and deeper. He felt enraged by the sounds of lust provoked by the movement of his body, the sound of the Omega´s slick with every thrust, receiving everything from him. Admiring how his boyfriend arched his back to feel it even more deeply, as the veins in Magnus' arms jumped for the effort of holding himself on his hands throught the onslaught of his Alpha, and feeling his knees start shaking because of the orgasm that was coming quickly.

"Just like that baby, give me everything, I'm very close" groaned the Wizard taking Alec out of his own thoughts about how beautiful his boyfriend looked at this moment, fixing his attention again on the exact point where their bodies were connected, the Nephilim felt a wave of possessiveness suddenly pull him back and putting all his weight on the back of his Omega, he approached his shoulder and bit him with a strong voice whispering "Come for me, Love, I want to feel you shaking under me".

His words had the exact effect he expected, Magnus reached orgasm without even having touched his own cock and his hole contracted around Alec's dick, making him instantly reach climax as well, throwing wave after wave of his hot semen into the body of his lover.  
A moment later they both collapsed on the golden silk sheets, breathing heavily, their heads feeling as if enveloped in a fog of absolute and total pleasure.

"Magnus, baby, are you okay?"

"Perfectly, love, couldn't be better."

"Hell, I think you're gonna be my downfall, Magnus Bane."

Taking his Omega in his arms, Alec settled down on the bed, placing his boyfriend next to him and wrapping his arms around his body protectively. Tiredness soon took hold of them and both succumbed to a peaceful sleep, at least for now, until a new wave came for Magnus or Alexander's own rut decided to strike with full force.  
That afternoon when he woke up, Magnus felt that his body started to warm up again, but it was still tolerable. He stretched his neck and kissed the jaw of his lover, where he noticed that the temperature of his Alpha was increasing considerably; he went carefully over his cheek and in an instant the Nephilim opened his eyes to meet his glance.

"Honey, are you okay? tell me do you need something now?" he said in a hoarse, sleepy voice.

"I'm fine Alexander, I just think it would be a good time to eat something, before, well, before a new wave comes".

"Sure, let me get something, okay?"

"No, it's okay, we can go to the kitchen, it will do me good to stretch my legs" assured the Omega with a mischievous smile.

"Of course, whatever you consider to be the best love"

Once in the kitchen, they decided to go for a nice plate of fruit and some coffee, along with some eggs and some bacon. They sat on the kitchen island and watched the sky darken with what looked like big storm clouds. There was no need for much talk, just a few light comments as they passed by.

Both the Omega's and Alpha's gaze continued to slide over each other's bodies, with knowing smiles, as if anticipating what was to come.  
When they got up to clean up after their snack, they approached the sink, working as a team as so many times during this time together. The light touch between their arms when they were so close caused electricity to emerge between them.  
From one moment to the next, Alec felt his skin begin to burn, his body tensing, his pupils dilating, his dick coming alive instantly at the slightest hint that Magnus had begun to warm up, his scent flooding the space where they were.  
Alec felt an animal roar forming in his chest, he tried to contain it with all his strength but it was impossible. The sound broke the comfortable silence between them. Immediately Alec stuck to the back of his Omega, running his nose down his neck, grabbing him by the waist and squeezing it against the counter in front of him.

"Alexander, honey, are you...?" the Warlock's question was half-finished when his Alpha untied his robe, dropping it from his shoulders and running his arms carefully, before taking off his own robe, squeezing his erection to Magnus' ass.

The Warlock groaned as he felt the impressive heat emitted by his companion. Alec took his right leg, lifting it and bending it backwards to open wide his boyfriend, letting his cock sink into his backside, brushing his entrance softly, without detaching himself from the body of his Omega or giving him space to separate from the table in front of him, attacking his neck, biting again very close to the Omega gland, which already had several bruises around it. Magnus did not feel any pain, only the pleasure of his Alpha taking possession of what already belonged to him.

"Alpha" gasped Magnus as he felt his boyfriend rubbing against him shamelessly, his hands running along the sides of his Omega with devotion.

"Magnus, I... err" tried to explain Alec when a new wave of a very intense heat took him by surprise 

"I believe that" he tried to continue with difficulty, his senses absolutely clouded by the scent of his Omega, "mmmm -my- my rut..."

"Oh honey, it's okay" he rushed to assure him the Warlock, gasping for the attention from his Alpha, "Just do what you need, Alpha, I'm yours."

Alec took Magnus' jaw in his hand and forced him to look to the side so he could take his mouth in his, swallowing a moan from his beloved, while he rubbed his cock against his boyfriend's entrance, without penetrating it yet, just lubricating himself with his partner's slick.

"Baby, please" chanted Magnus a few moments later. A mischievous smile spread across Alec's lips as he heard the broken voice of his Omega.

Releasing his boyfriend's leg, he turned him over and kissed him again, inserting his tongue sensually into his boyfriend's mouth, reclaiming him, taking possession of him. He began to push him out of the kitchen, toward the room, not wanting to waste another moment in unnecessary preambles, but as soon as Magnus' back hit the wall of the corridor, Alec's mind clicked, his Alpha taking absolute control of his actions for a moment, He put his hands under the butt of his Omega, and lifted him up by sticking his back to the wall, quickly looked for his dick and positioned it at his lover's entrance, penetrating him without warning, hard and strong, making Magnus hiss between his teeth of pure pleasure. He began to move quickly, making long, deep thrust, making Magnus hit his head against the wall as he threw it back for the pleasure that ran through it. Alec took the opportunity and reveled in his Omega's neck once again, leaving increasingly strong bruises and bites, growling against the Omega's skin as he tasted something metallic, licking over his neck to taste more of his boyfriend's exquisite elixir. "You're mine, Magnus, just MINE," he mumbled.  
Then a moment of lucidity seemed to cross the mind of the Alpha, sliding out of his companion, taking him in his arms and carrying him the rest of the way to the room, sitting on the bed with the Omega in his lap, he looked at him deeply.

In an incredibly quick movement, Alec laid Magnus down on the edge of the bed and knelt between the legs of his Omega and opening them wide, came to his entrance and licked it in its entire extension, introducing his tongue from time to time, tasting the slick of his beloved, the tastiest thing he had ever tasted. It was almost an animal instinct, primitive, but the Nephilim needed to taste it, to feel its taste on the tongue. When Alec focused again on his own movements, he got up and sat down on the bed next to his boyfriend, breathing heavily.

"Mags I don't know what's happening to me," he said in a worried voice to his Omega.

"Shhh, calm down honey, don't worry, it's your rut, I'm sure you're going through it now, let go, enjoy it love" assured the Warlock as he settled down on the lap of his Nefilim, feeling his own heat coming out once more, with more strength than before, putting one leg on each side of his boyfriend's hips, taking him by the neck to bring him closer to his mouth, feeling his own zeal unleashed with each passing second "I need you Alpha, I want to feel you in me again, I want you to knot me now".

Alec was not able to respond when Magnus took his member and placed it in his warm entrance once more, only roaring with force, taking the hips of his Omega and pushing it towards his erection, entering him at once.  
Magnus arched his back, satisfied, taking his Alpha as deep as possible, looking for his mouth to kiss it unrestrainedly before starting to move his hips in circles, feeling the friction of the erection of his Nephilim against his prostate. Kneeling down he began to move quickly, up and down, up slowly and down shaking his hips to massage his inner walls, up almost dropping his alpha´s cock from inside him and down hard causing the room to fill with the sound of skin on skin.  
Outside the rain had begun to fall in an endless downpour, inside the room they seemed to be aware of nothing but their joined bodies, enjoying each other.  
Alec finally felt his knot increase in size, reaching the depths of his Omega with every movement of his boyfriend riding him as if there was no tomorrow, and he got up carrying Magnus with him without breaking the contact between their bodies, without leaving the interior of his boyfriend, Now he laid him down gently with his back against the sheets and continued to push against him, raising his knees to reach even deeper inside him, reaching the inner channel of the Omega, where he would rest his knot once he reached his final size, spreading his seed inside his companion.  
After some more desperate kisses, and the thrust by thrust that they were keeping, Magnus reached the orgasm, letting escape an explosion of his magic that illuminated the whole room for some seconds, like his own personal lightning, exploding between their bodies, as it occurred outside during the storm; and painting white his abdomen and the hand of his Shadowhunter that had masturbated him until he ended up, panting hard, girding himself around his Alpha, after some more strong thrusts and at least two bites on the right shoulder of his Warlock, Alec's knot reached its real size, getting stuck in the Omega channel and leaving his seed deep inside.

Their accelerated hearts and agitated breaths began to diminish, Alec again licked absently the point where he had bitten his boyfriend before, feeling his Omega, rubbing his nose on his own neck, wishing to impregnate himself even more with the scent of his Alpha.  
Time seemed to stop while both were like that, chest to chest, giving and receiving kisses, caresses, feeling each other, while Alec's knot was reduced inside Magnus.   
The bond between them both gained new strength, leaving a feeling of immense happiness in both, allowing them to perceive the joy of the other.  
After separating once Alec's knot gave way, almost an hour later, they decided to take a shower and go back to bed to rest once more. Alec's rut had no doubt passed, but for Magnus there were at least a few more days, now with his Alpha being able to knot him, the next few times would be much more intense, exhausting. And as soon as their minds could focus enough, it would be time to seal their definitive union.

It was a few hours later that Magnus felt his heat resurface, this time with more strength. Making his mind room for only one thing: the knot of his Alpha.

Alexander was glued to his back, with his arms around the Warlock protectively, Magnus took advantage of the position and the fact that they were both naked and began to move his hips gently against his Alpha, using his natural lubrication to wet his boyfriend's limb, which at one point moved with interest to the Omega's intentions. Alexander was still asleep, but his body was always aware of his Omega's needs.  
When Magnus began to push against his erection with more force, Alec opened his eyes with a thud and grunt, squeezing his arms around the Warlock.

"Oh baby, you're killing me you know that?" he whispered in the Downworlder's ear with a raspy voice as he pressed his erection against his entrance, feeling the heat of his Omega, the wetness, the dilation, and that fucking glorious smell, Magnus was ready for him, without any preparation, just by the contact of their bodies.

The warlock smiled at his Alpha's statement and pushed his hips against him once more, causing a roar to come out from his boyfriend's chest.

"I want what is mine, Alexander, I want you to fuck me now," he said as he stretched his neck to look over his shoulder and pressed his ass back against the Alpha."Take everything from me, my baby"

"Your wishes are my command, Love" replied the Nefilim with a big smile, while he claimed his partner's mouth in a passionate kiss, at the same time he pushed his hips forward once more, before taking his hard and hot erection in his hand and guiding it to the entrance of his Omega, penetrating it slowly this time, making Magnus feel every inch of his delicious dick filling him completely, taking possession of his lover.

They started with a soft and deep rhythm, the Warlock feeling his inner self melting, the Shadowhunter at his knot coming alive once more. Before the rhythm increased and as he felt his breaths speed up, Magnus looked at his Alpha once more over his shoulder "I want to look at you in the eyes, love" he said with a hoarse voice by desire, "I want you to see the pleasure you provoke in me by knotting me, I want you to belong to me completely now".

Alexander felt his dick harden even more at the words of his Omega and coming out of him, he made the warlock rest on his back, climbing into his body, settling between his legs, without losing eye contact with his beloved.

"I always belonged to you" Alec said simply and Magnus felt his heart shrink at the sincerity of his Alpha's words, hell he is so damn perfect, what the High Warlock had always wished, "from the first moment I saw you, even before, when I had only perceived your scent, I belonged to you".

Kissing him Alec got into his Omega once again, bringing their foreheads together as he pushed hard into his lover, panting as he felt the tightness of his partner's channel, "Magnus you are beautiful, perfect for me", this made the Omega look at him intensely before kissing him passionately, then moving his mouth down the Alpha's chin, leaving little bites, until they reached the base of his neck, where he sucked hard and bit strongly before licking every little spot moments later, acting absolutely on instinct, needing to leave his mark on his Alpha, his mind not taking in what he was doing, what this meant. Magnus marveled at the taste of his Alpha's blood between his lips, and his excitement exploded as he felt the hissing sound escaping from his partner's mouth.

Alec's knot settled more quickly than the first time, as if he knew just where he belonged in his Omega's body, causing the Warlock to groan loudly at the pressure deep within his body, its walls involuntarily contracting around the knot, causing Alec to come over immediately and extracting every little drop of semen from the Alpha, spreading it inside himself, causing the Omega's own orgasm to erupt at that very moment, suddenly and without warning.  
Both of them again felt a huge amount of energy pouring out of them, each one's emotions absolutely clear to the other.  
But they did not have time to analyze these sensations because tiredness made them fall asleep at once, both of them satiated and happy in the arms of the other, still united by the knot in the most intimate way.

It was early in the morning when Alec finally felt his knot yielding, this time it had taken a little longer than the first one, and when he came out from inside his lover he felt a change in the essence of his Omega. The aroma had become incredibly sweet and made the Alpha feel more protective than ever of his partner, but above all Alec felt absolutely satisfied, he felt that now their hearts were beating as one.  
He observed his beloved for a long time, not wanting to be separated from him even for a second, caressing him absently, feeling that Magnus' temperature remained low, even though some hours had passed since his last wave of hormones, he ran over his angular face, his beautiful lips, the line of his neck, full of his marks of love, ran over his side and for some strange reason his hand stopped on the spectacular abdomen of his beloved, thinking of still distant futures. Alec couldn't help but smile eagerly before his own ramblings and began to slide into bed, very slowly so as not to disturb his boyfriend.

The tiredness was evident in the Nephilim, who, when getting up to go to the bathroom, felt his legs loose, as if they were numb from all the effort during the rut. He turned his gaze to his Omega that was now sleeping peacefully in their nest and continued his way at a slow pace.  
A few minutes later the Alpha was looking at himself in the mirror, his hair even more disheveled than usual, his eyes bright, his lips swollen from the kisses he had given and received, even with a bite evident on the right side of his lower lip. As he looked down at his chest, he could see the marks of his Omega, adorning his skin, some scratches, many bruises, some noticeable bites. Then he stopped at one in particular, large, prominent and red, just above his Alpha gland. When did this happen? How could he not have felt any pain when he received it?  
But he didn't have time to process it because he felt the concern of his Omega flooding his chest, followed by a roar of magic suddenly flooding the Loft.

Magnus woke up agitated, feeling a strong push of magic against subtracting his safeguards, as never before. He sat down on the bed at once, looking for his Alpha.

"Alexander" he said in a drowned out cry as he felt his protections give way to the great flow of dark magic breaking the last of his resistance.

He got up quickly, with a snap of his fingers he got dressed instantly and when he saw Alexander appear at the bathroom door, he immediately did the same for him.

"Mags, what is it..." the words died in Alec's mouth when an arrow hit him, right in the center of his chest, in the same place where he had been stabbed by Sytry, making him fall to his knees, panting for breath.

"Alexander" shouted Magnus trying to run toward his Alpha when he felt a wave of magic catching him unawares, tying his hands behind his back, making him kneel down in a second.

But what the hell was happening? How was it possible for someone to break through his safeguards so easily? His Alexander was hurt, badly, and he could do nothing to help him.  
Then before his eyes appeared a group of three incredibly beautiful women, sensual, curvaceous, in the finest clothes, straight out of the fantasies of any man, Succubi recognized Magnus at once, he was the personal guard of one of the Great Demons.

"Lilith" whispered the warlock, even trying to get rid of the magic that restricted his movements, trying to reach his Alpha that was lying just some few meters away from him.

"Just the Omega I was hoping to find" echoed a deep and threatening voice across the room a moment later.

Lilith entered the room wearing a large black coat down to her feet, her hair black as a blanket covering her back down to her hips, her eyes dark as night, fixed on the Warlock. She stretched out her hand to caress the cheek of the Omega, his long fingers marveling at the softness of his skin.

"I should have known, how could I not feel your magic when you were here? snarled the Warlock, trying once more to free himself.

"My dear Magnus, the centuries do not come alone, I have learned some tricks that would impress you," he said with a mischievous smile as she turned his face to the Nephilim lying on the ground.

"Don't even think about going near him," the High Warlock threatened, grunting.

"Honey, I don't have the slightest interest in this Child of the Angel, besides this talk cannot continue here, we must go, as soon as possible" she indicated to her guard, pointing her head so that they would follow her through the portal that she conjured up a second later.  
Magnus felt the magic pressing down on him again, lifting him up to drag him to the portal, his mind returning again and again to his badly wounded Alpha.

"Alexander" cried out just before he stepped through the portal.

"Don't worry dear" chanted Lilith, "Catrina will take care of him" with a gesture she instructed the last of her guards to take care of the Nephilim and a moment later she walked through the portal with Magnus as her prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed this chapter it was difficult to write but absolutly worth it, so, leave your coments ant thoughts, i will be updating soon!!  
> Kudos and Suscritions are great too ;)  
> Thanks for readiing!!! XOXO


	13. Frustrated Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Jace along with their friends head the department to find out what is happening.
> 
> Meanwhile Lilith reveals her intentions with Magnus, but is it possible for her to get what she wants from him?

Jace rushed out of the portal, desperate in search of his Parabatai, the pain he had felt a few moments ago had left him on his knees in the middle of the operation center at the Institute, Alec was hurt Jace knew it, as well as he was at least sure that his friend was still alive; and as soon as he saw Catarina enter, he knew that something serious was happening.  
Neither he, Isabel, Clary nor Simon stopped for a second to question the Warlock's request, and all followed her immediately through the portal, emerging in Magnus' living room.

Everything seemed absolutely as usual, but as soon as they moved into the corridor, on their way to the room a foul smell of sulfur invaded them, turning their stomachs painfully.  
Demons, it could only be them and the strong ones.

When they reached the door of the room they heard the unmistakable sound of a portal closing, they rushed in and found a woman, standing on what appeared to be the body of their leader.

"Alec" sobbed Isabel, unleashing her whip in a second, as Jace activated his Seraph blade, saying "Castiel".

"Get away from him, bitch," threatened Izzy approaching like a predator ready to attack at any moment, Jace covering her right flank and Simon on her left side, while Clary took the rearguard waiting for the moment to run to Alec.

The woman looked at them with contempt at first, then an almost funny expression took over her beautiful face. In the blink of an eye her appearance was completely transformed. The young woman's body stretched and deformed, her back curved, her arms and legs covered with a type of scales that reminded of something like snake skin, and from her back sprouted great wings like those of a bat.

"It's a succubus, from Lilith's guard," Cat warned them, waiting in the rear with Clary, ready to help when needed.

"Where is Magnus?" questioned the blond, without diverting the attention of the Demon in front of him, even when all his senses were screaming at him to run to his Parabatai, time could be running out for his friend.

A deep, hoarse voice emerged from the freak, who laughed at the Nephilim's concern, "He is very well taken care of, little blood of Angel, my lady has great plans for him," he responded by moving to the side, closer to the large window in the room.

Clary immediately took the opportunity and moved towards Alec, took him in her arms and examined his pulse, sighing with relief as she noticed that although he was weak he was still alive. Catarina was with her in an instant and using her magic, took the wounded Nephilim to the guest room.

"On the bed Clary, help me carry him there," the blue skinned woman said as soon as they were in the guest room.

The redheaded immediately obeyed and together they carefully placed the Nephilim on the blankets, working quickly to remove his shirt which was stained with blood.

"How is it? Cat what?" asked Clary in amazement at the first glimpse of her friend's chest.

"I don't know, it's-some kind of magic..." said Catarina analyzing the scene in front of her. The arrow was embedded in the Nephilim's chest just inches from his heart, but the wound was superficial at the same time, a kind of magic that Cat didn't know kept the Nephilim's heart protected and at the same time plunged him into a state of mild unconsciousness.

"Magnus? was the first thing the Shadowhunter thought when she heard Cat's whispers.

"No, I'm sure of it, it wasn't him, I know the signature of his magic, I've never felt anything like this," she said shaking her head in disbelief, "it's...protection, simple, pure and very, very powerful".

In the other room things exploded as soon as the demon noticed that they had taken Alec, he lunged at Izzy, beating Jace and Simon with his wings with the movement, almost knocking them both out in a second. But Isabel was quicker and with a flick of her wrist she wrapped the Adamas' whip around the demon's right wing, causing a hiss of pain, the limb beginning to catch fire the instant it made contact with the sacred metal.  
Once again the Succubus, while holding on to the ground, tried another movement, reaching the side of Isabel with his right claw.  
But as soon as his limb was embedded in the side of the Huntress, Simon cut the contact, burying his dagger in the extended arm of the demon that roared strongly trying a new attack now against him. Jace stopped behind her and buried his sword in the freak's neck, gushing black ichor from the wound, causing the succubus to twist from side to side. Then Izzy released her grip on the already scorched wing and entangled it in the neck of the enemy, once it was securely held and kneeling on the carpet, Jace attacked again and this time the blow was precise and lethal.

The three Nephilim watched the demon burn out and disappear before their eyes.  
But this was no relief to them, so they rushed to the guest room, where they knew they would be attending to their leader.

"Izz, you're all right," Simon asked as he took his girlfriend in his arms.

"I'm fine, baby, nothing an Iratze can't fix," she replied by stroking the cheek of the Nephilim. "I need to know how Alec is doing".

"Sure, let's go after Jace," said the man, taking her in his arms and heading to the next room.

"Cat, you have to tell me something, please," begged Jace as soon as he stood next to his brother.

"I can tell you that he is stronger than you think, the wound could have been very serious, a few more centimeters to the left and he would have been lost" assured the Warlock while she continued sending her magic directly to the wound of the Nefilim, deciding not to comment on the strange finding she and the redheaded Hunter made a few moments ago. There would be time to analyze that aspect later.

By the time the rest of their group entered the room, they had carefully removed the arrow, applying some Iratze to avoid excessive blood loss.  
Once certain that there was no icor or any other type of poison in the Shadowhunter's body, Catarina was now assisting in the healing, slowly sealing off layer upon layer of tissue, even as she marveled at the behavior of that strange magic she had perceived before, it had vanished as soon as the greatest danger to Alec's life passed.

"You don't know how grateful I am that you're here, Cat," Izz said a moment later, watching the color return to her older brother's cheeks.

"And I'm glad to be here, my dear, I'm only sorry we didn't get here in time" she said, shaking her head slightly, "Alec is going to be so angry when he finds out that Magnus was taken".

"We'll find him, Cat, he'll be fine," Clary assured, giving her a reassuring smile.

"We must find out where he is, she probably took him to Edom?" asked Simon, speaking for the first time since this began, he had been unusually quiet for most of this time.

"She wouldn't risk it, Asmodeus is also one of the princes, Edom is as much a part of his kingdom as Lilith, and it's not that he is a good father or much less, but that Lilith has kidnapped his son, is not going to make him any fun" Cat assured them.

A few seconds later she walked away from Alec, smiling satisfied with her work. Her friend's Alpha was perfectly fine, just a little rest and he would be as good as new.

"Where do you think she could have him then? Clary asked, beginning to go over options in her own mind.

"He is here, on this very plane I mean, she can't have taken him very far" said Catarina analyzing the possibilities in her own mind.

"Well, we'll find him, we'll do what we need to do," said Jace.

"As long as it serves Lilith's purposes, of which we have no idea," Cat ended with a big sigh.

"But what could she possibly want from him?" this time it was Isabel who asked.

"Well, I don't think it's a coincidence that she chose this moment to appear," analyzed Cat, walking from one side of the room to the other.

"What do you mean?" asked Clary curiously and this time it was Simon who answered.

"She´s talking about Magnus' cycle, his heat".

"What," Jace asked this time, "what would this have to do with the Magnus heat?

"Let's say, it's the most vulnerable moment of an Omega, in the case of a Warlock that includes his magic, maybe Lilith needs to complete some kind of ritual" he said while scratching his chin absently.

"This can't be good, what kind of rituals require such powerful blood," added Clary in a worried tone, as she looked at the bed where Alec now slept.

"It's, there's something that, well, you should know," Cat began after a moment of hesitation.

Cat quickly explained to them Magnus' special circumstances, even though they knew of the Warlock's lineage, neither he nor Alec had told them about Magnus' differences from other Omegas of his class, well to no one except Izzy, who looked worriedly at her brother, noting that he was beginning to stir in bed.

"Are you saying that Magnus can procreate? A warlock?" Simon asked again to see if his mind was processing all this information correctly,

"That's right, Simon" answered Catarina with patience "and it is common knowledge, what is Lilith's greatest desire, what she wishes and could never have".

"Well, she's an Alpha, isn't she?" questioned Clary.

"Exactly Clarissa, the only female Alpha Demon and as such, her offspring can only come from an Omega, of course we can't talk about any kind of Omega, otherwise she would have carried it out long ago" explained Cat, sitting next to Alec to re-analyze it, seeing that the Nephilim was struggling to regain consciousness.

"But you said the chances of Magnus getting pregnant are slim, right? That is, in the first heat with an Alpha the chances are always lower in any Omega, but in him they are even lower, right?" said Isabel after a long time in which the group tried to assimilate all the information received.

"Hell, this is the worst case scenario, she could claim him, and neither we nor Alec could do anything about it," said Jace feeling terrible about his Parabatai.

"That won't be a problem from what I could see," Clary said a moment later. Seeing the puzzled faces of the rest of the people in the room, she continued her explanation. "Alec already has Magnus' mating mark, so he has most likely already claimed his Omega as well".

"How do you know that, Fray?" asked Simon in surprise.

"Well because I'm not blind, and I helped remove Alec's clothes to do the cures, silly!"

"Oh that, that makes sense!"

"Then we must hurry, Lilith will soon find out, and although it might not have mattered to her if Alec were dead, when her guard does not return she will want to make sure that Magnus' Alpha is out of her way," Catarina said, looking again at the young man.

"How long do you think Magnus´s heat will last? she's going against the clock anyway, right?" analyzed Isabel.

"Magnus' heats are five days long, today is the fourth, if my calculations don't fail" she said trying to remember exactly the day she spoke to her friend for the last time "we have one day, maybe two to track him down and we shouldn't let anything happen to Alec, as long as the bond between them exists, Magnus will be safe" assured the Warlock.

"Someone could explain to me what is happening," exclaimed Ragnor as he entered the room where the small group was.

"Ragnor, we have a lot to catch you up on" Catarina was interrupted when at that moment they heard the Alpha's moans and saw him begin to move more strongly, Alec was waking up and it was time to inform him of what they assumed had happened so far.

***

Magnus found himself in a huge room with bare brick walls, a big bed with lots of pillows occupied the central part of the place, to the side there was a green corduroy armchair, which looked old and rickety. On the other side a dressing table with a large rusty mirror completed the set of furniture in this place.  
Some kind of spell restricted the Warlock from using his magic in this place. Which caused him to mumble.  
His mind was reliving over and over again the scene experienced in his loft just moments ago. 

Waking up feeling the blow in his safeguards, that small unexplainable explosion in his body as a reaction to the unexpected attack, the look of his Alexander when he received that arrow in his chest, his body on the floor, motionless.

His Alpha was hurt, although he was not sure of the seriousness of the wound, the mere fact of knowing he was hurt was driving him crazy, his stomach was incessantly turning over and making him almost vomit from one moment to the next.

However, something inside him assured him that his partner would be fine, something warm and reassuring, something that seemed impossible in this situation but happened to him anyway.

His bond with his beloved still felt strong, and that had to be a good sign.

Perhaps it was due to the fact that he knew that both Cat and Ragnor had surely felt the break of the magic that protected his apartment, as they had contributed to strengthen it.Yes, he had to think that had happened, one of them had come to the Loft and helped his Alpha. His Alexander would recover and come for him.  
Walking back and forth in the room, Magnus would try to find some way to break the magic that was restricting him; there would have to be some way. Passing his hand absently around his neck, the Warlock noticed that his temperature had not risen again, "how strange" he thought for a moment, his heat should end in two days, right? Moving his hand to the left side over his Omega gland, he felt a small burning sensation.  
Approaching the dressing table, he looked at himself in the mirror, trying to determine what was causing him this discomfort. His eyes opened like plates as he identified, along with several additional marks and bruises, the clear bite of his Alpha, just above his gland.  
Alexander had claimed him! Magnus could not contain the wave of joy that flooded him.

"When?" whispered the Warlock, as he looked in the mirror once more and caressed the mark. Smiling like an idiot.

Then a memory crossed his mind, Alec taking him against the wall of the corridor, at the height of his rut, Magnus closed his eyes and in his mind he heard the words as if Alexander whispered them in his ear at this moment "You are mine Magnus, only mine" had proclaimed the Alpha. It should have happened at that moment, the Warlock remembered that he had received several bites at that moment, but the adrenaline of the moment had not allowed him to realize the importance of them.

"Oh my Alpha" he said with a half smile, thinking about how much he loved that Nephilim.  
The door opened a moment later taking him out of his reverie, Lilith was stepping in, approaching him predatorily.

"My dear Magnus," she said standing very close to his body, the Downworlder took an instinctive step backwards, his hand tightening on the buttons of his shirt, just at the height of his stomach in a nervous gesture.

"I wish I could say I was glad to see you Lilith, but it would be as big a lie as just telling you I wish I could say those words," the Warlock quickly responded in the most sarcastic tone he could manage despite his nerves.

"You always had a nimble, little tongue, just like your father," she replied as she walked around the Omega, taking big breaths of air, trying to feel the scent of the Warlock, grimacing instantly.

"Arg - that's not a very nice compliment, if that was your intention".

"My intentions have nothing to do with just paying compliments".

"And could you enlighten me as to what these intentions are?" asked Magnus, arching an eyebrow.

"Do you know what my greatest wish is, Magnus?

"How do I know? Over the years, rumors have changed in many directions: To dominate the world, to take possession of all Edom, to conquer other infernal kingdoms, to finish with the Nefilim... I don't know which to choose to believe, being sincere".

"I want my own offspring Magnus" said the queen of Edom dryly, fixing her gaze on the man in front of her.

The entrails of Magnus seemed to contract immediately. Instinctively he took a hand to his belly, in a protective gesture.

"Well my dear, I'm sorry to inform you that this is not possible" he said trying to sound disinterested.

"I'm sorry to contradict you, dear, but I have recently discovered that my desire is possible," she said with a dismissive eyebrow. It was clear to Magnus that she was enjoying every second of this conversation, analyzing every single reaction to the Omega.  
Seeing that the Warlock did not respond, she continued, "You see there is a certain lineage, very rare, very special, that could help me achieve my goal," she told him by approaching him once more. The High Warlock took another step backwards almost bumping his back against the wall.

"Who would have thought it, that the offspring of my worst enemies, would be the only ones capable of fulfilling my greatest wish" she said with a mischievous smile, one that made Magnus' stomach turn again.

"My dear, I doubt if that has any veracity, you know how this is about unfounded rumors in the demonic realms," said the Warlock with the most neutral voice he could. Trying to hide his stupor at the words of the Demon.

"This time the rumors are not unfounded," he assured him as he moved away a little to take a seat on the green armchair, putting some distance between them, which Magnus appreciated because the scent of the Alpha was shocking to him, strong and unpleasant to each of his senses.  
Lilith continued her explanation, measuring every expression of the man.

"I've already checked it" he said smiling once more "unfortunately, it didn't have the outcome I expected" she told him with a disappointed look on her face, "but it was just that she was very weak, she wasn't worthy of carrying my offspring".

Magnus swallowed sonorously, the bile threatened to come out of his stomach at the words of the demon queen. The disappearances they had mentioned in the Spiral Labyrinth took on new meaning.

"That Omega was as useless as his father, Belfegor was always overrated" she said with a snap of his tongue, showing the contempt xhe felt when xhe named it.

"Camilla" thought Magnus immediately, she was the daughter of Belfegor and an Omega, like him. She had disappeared a few months ago, nobody heard from her again.

"But I know that now that I have the right one, I can finally have what I want," she said, looking back at Magnus.

"I'd rather die," the Warlock assured her in a burst of rage, his magic growing stronger with every minute.

"Well dear, that's not an option for you" said the demon with a scornful gesture of her hand. "It's just a matter of waiting for the right moment," she continued as she stood up again and headed for the door. "You're in the middle of a heat, I made sure of that, and as for your little Nefilim, that boy who pretended to be your Alpha, he won't be a problem when Catrina is done with him," she said with a satisfied smile. "As I said, it's only a matter of time," she ended up closing the door behind her.

***

"Alec, what do you think you're doing?" asked Isabel as she went after her brother, "you've just regained consciousness, you need to rest a little more.

"Izz, he needs me, Magnus, he's in the hands of that beast," he said, holding his hand around his neck in a nervous gesture. "She could, she could try anything. Alec's mind was racing through a thousand possibilities per second and each and every one of them was unacceptable to him. As soon as he had been told about his theories on what Lilith might want with his boyfriend, Alec had panicked.

"Hey Alec, she's not going to make it, bro," Jace assured him by taking his arm to make him stop and listen to them.

"Jace is right Alec, as long as you're alive, Lilith can't act, even if she tries," Cat assured him.

"What do you mean by that?" asked the head of the Institute, frowning.

"Well he is a mated Omega, Alec, he was claimed and as long as his Alpha is alive, no other can take him" this time it was Clary who responded, wanting to bring peace of mind to her friend, "You know, once Jace claimed me and I claimed him, our union was unbreakable, my essence does not attract other Alphas as no other Alpha attracts me".

Alec's mind short-circuited at the thought of what his friends were explaining, he quickly headed for the master bedroom, without stopping he entered the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror once more, as he had done before this madness broke out.

Stretching the collar of the shirt he was wearing, he examined his neck. And there it was, lush against his white skin, still red but slowly healing, the mark of Magnus' bite, proof that they absolutely belonged together.

Alpha's mind quickly recapitulated the events of the past days with his Omega, the beginning of Magnus' heat, his own rut bursting later, the intense look of his Omega before kissing him passionately, running along his chin leaving little bites, until the base of his neck, where he sucked willingly and bit strongly before licking every little place moments later, Magnus had claimed him at that moment and he had not even noticed it. At that precise moment the memory of the metallic taste against the skin of his Omega came to his mind. Blood, what he had tasted was the blood of his partner, he had also claimed Magnus.  
He belonged to Magnus, and Magnus belonged to him. The thought made an unthinkable tranquility invade him, everything would be fine, he would rescue his partner, bring him home and never let him go again.  
When he returned to the living room, ten pairs of eyes rested on him, all of them expecting what he was going to say.

"We are mated" he said simply, amazed that he could say it out loud.

"Why do you say it like that, as if you're surprised - wait, you didn't know?" said Simon with a ridiculous expression on his face.

"I, well, we don't..." he stammered as he tried to explain.

"It's okay Alec, it's more common than you think, the heat of Zeal can be overwhelming for many" Cat assured him and then asked "do you have any idea how often the hormonal surges of Magnus' heat are happening?

"I, no" the face of the Nefilim blushed violently, ashamed of having to talk about his most intimate moments "but, Magnus' temperature had returned to normal when I woke up this morning, I noticed it, before, of well, what happened".

"That's not possible, even between the little 'breaks' in the heat, the temperature of the Omega is still higher than normal, and Magnus is still two days away, at least one day away from finishing his," Cat said as she walked across the living room and stood in front of the large window overlooking the Brooklyn Bridge.

"I'm sure of it, Cat, his temperature had dropped," Alec said again.

"Well, there's only one reason for the Omega Cycle to end early and that's..." Catarina couldn't finish the sentence when Isabel interrupted her excitedly.

"Magnus is pregnant" she shrieked without being able to hide the enthusiasm in her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


	14. The Price I Must Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec begins the search for Magnus, time is running out, Lilith will try to act soon and the Nephilim only thinks about protecting his family, he will do what is necessary to find his mate.

As impossible as it was for him to believe, Magnus felt his magic increasing at every moment. He could still sense the strong restrictions that Lilith had conjured up around the room. But they seemed to be weakening as the hours passed, or perhaps it was really just his growing strength?  
It was not yet clear what was happening to him, but he knew that something was changing. His biggest concern was his heat. So far his temperature had not risen again, something that was unthinkable at this stage, the last days of the heat were usually the worst for the Warlock, this time however it seemed not to be happening. How? What would happen when Lilith returned? Would they have succeeded in catching Alexander, ensuring his death? No, that was impossible, he could feel it, his bond, his bond felt stronger than ever.  
The connection absolutely on another level, even if he concentrated enough, Magnus could feel the beat of his Alpha, in time with his own.  
Noticing the increase in his magic, the High Warlock tried to send some kind of message, perhaps some small signal, something to help his friends find him, but so far it all seemed useless. But he had to try something, anything. He had to escape, he had to get to safety, get back to his Alpha.  
During these few hours, only Lilith's personal guards had come to check him, they had left with strange expressions and murmuring about the scent of the Omega, but none had even tried to approach him. Something was repelling them. Something that Magnus didn't even know about, they just ended up moving away from him.

"There has to be a way," he thought to himself, as he wandered from one side of the small room to the other. "Maybe a little spell, which is not easy for her to detect".  
Just when Magnus' mind found the solution he was looking for, the door opened once more and Lilith entered the room distilling poison, furious, the anger in her eyes was such that she made Magnus retreat immediately, instinctively moving away from her as much as possible.

"That stupid Nefilim," the demon grunted, "I don't know how he did it," she said as she approached the Omega, like a lion stalking its prey, "but that fucker killed Catrina," she finished the sentence as she grabbed Magnus by the elbow, dragging him into bed with incredible ferocity.  
As soon as he found himself in front of the big bed, she pushed him strongly against it, making the warlock fall down with his arms to the sides, barely managing to keep his balance so as not to end up collapsed on the comforter.

"You are not going to save yourself, Magnus, you are not going to get rid of me", she said while hovered over him, "I do not know what kind of spell to suppress your heat you are trying, but it will be useless".Then he took the Wizard's jaw, pressing it tightly, bringing his face closer to hers, while his other hand rested on the Omega's belly.  
A moment later Magnus did not understand the scene in front of him. As soon as Lilith had rested her hand on the Warlock's belly, a kind of force, absolutely involuntary and unexpected, had made the Devil fly away to the other end of the room, as far as the space they were in allowed.  
Magnus was stunned, unable to understand what the hell was happening.  
Lilith got up at once, the fury making the dark magic sprout between her fingers, her eyes of a furious red, seemed to explode with fire inside.  
"This is impossible," hissed Lilith now, as she approached the Omega again, "It cannot be true!

Magnus watched her trying to discover what she was referring to now, his mind analyzing all the possibilities he was able to imagine.  
Could it be the protections they put on Catarina and Ragnor? Could it be the very spells he had conjured up before this particular heat? Could it be this new bond with Alexander? After all, in his long years of life he had never known of a union like theirs. The last and least likely of his theories had to do with his father, Asmodeus.  
It was well known that his father was a selfish man of the worst kind, and that his relationship with Magnus had ended centuries ago, but perhaps even his old protections were active? No older demon wanted others to have an advantage over them, to find some of their weaknesses. And Magnus represented that for Asmodeus, he had never accepted it but knew that he was his father's favorite.  
Asmodeus had made sure during his long years of existence to follow step by step his descendants. Most of them, after all, had perished without even reaching the summit of their power; only Magnus had remained. And this was because there is a clear reason for the so scarce and rare lineage represented by the children of Elder Demons: these children very rarely reach their maturity.  
One of the causes is their lineage itself, many times the pregnancies did not prosper, even though the development of these children is faster than that of common humans, despite the great strength they could have, it was difficult for these children to reach term and be born healthy. Their mothers proved to be too weak for the burden they represented, so usually both of them died.  
The second cause was the competition among these great Demons; however cruel it may sound, it was they themselves, the chiefs of the circles of hell, who were in charge of ending the lives of these children who could represent something of value and power to their most terrible enemies. Neither wanted their counterparts to have that extra support, so it had become a kind of horrific habit to get rid of each other's offspring.  
The third cause was the children themselves, as they were often abandoned when their demonic mark manifested itself, some ending up fighting for survival on the streets, being easy prey for lowly demons, other Warlocks, even Vampires or Seelies who used their blood for different purposes of course, but others, most sadly, ended up ending up with their own lives, trying to escape the fear and constant suffering of their lives.  
So could it be possible that Asmodeus was still watching over them? No, that was the least likely, otherwise he would not have allowed Lilith to take him from his own home.  
This must have been something else...but what?

***

"Izz, that-that-not" Alec's eyes were still open like plates at the surprise of his sister's statement. He blinked several times trying to get back to the reality of what was happening, was it possible? He looked at Catarina to see her reaction, hoping that she could clarify the situation for him.  
An indescribable emotion had settled in his chest, happiness, excitement, anxiety, nerves, fear, despair. His head, his body, was a sea of erratic emotions and thoughts.

"Cat" then said with a voice like a plea, as he approached his Omega's best friend "is it-is it possible? You, that is, you think like Izzy?

"Well Alec, I have no way of assuring you at the moment, but I trust what you are telling me and there is no other possibility" he said as he held his hand in hers and continued her explanation

"The cycles of an Omega, are not easily interrupted, I would say it is almost impossible" she said trying to accentuate each word, looking him in the eye to make sure that the Nephilim was listening to her explanation with attention. When he nodded his head she continued:

"The heat suppressors, they don't work once the heat has started, Magnus has had regular cycles for centuries, of at least five days, of course he had never shared it with an Alpha before, but that wouldn't change the duration". She assured the Alpha that still seemed to be in a trance in front of her. "The only logical explanation I can find is that Alec, when the Omega shares the heat with his Alpha, and if the objective of the same was fulfilled, that is to say, if the Omega is indeed fertilized, then the heat ends".

"Then, I - Magnus" whispered the Shadowhunter in wonder.

"Yes brother, you will be parents, Magnus and you, you will be parents", said Izzy once again with a huge smile on her face, the same smile that was reflected on every face of his friends and family.

But the mood in the room was completely altered when suddenly a portal opened in the living room and Ragnor rushed through it, cutting off the conversation immediately.  
The Warlock had left shortly after Catarina informed him of the situation, heading to his own home to look for the ingredients for his special tracking potion, if Magnus was still on this plane, he would find it.

"Well, what are those faces? Do we have any good news? said the green-skinned one, as he headed for Magnus' apothecary to begin preparing the spell.  
Nobody answered immediately, but Catarina followed him right away to start helping him with the preparation. She kept him informed of the news while they worked.  
Meanwhile in the living room, the Nefilim congratulated their friend and brother. The indelible smiles on their faces despite the bad moment, and the fear for Magnus' integrity.  
"We'll find them, brother, they'll be fine, they'll come back to you," Jace assured him, taking his Parabatai in his arms, already speaking in the plural and with the greatest of affection, something that made Alec's chest fill with immense affection for his brother and comrade in arms.

Simon and Clary did the same by approaching their friend, giving him words of encouragement.  
Alec wasn't sure of anything at this point, but he felt grateful for the people in his life. Each one of them represented a very important part for him, each in their own way, they had come to improve and complete it without a doubt.  
As soon as Ragnor had the potion ready, they arranged everything in the living room to start with the tracking, having already tried the Nefilim and the Parabatai tracking to increase their power and not having obtained results, Ragnor's potion was their last option.  
From the Institute, every corner of New York was monitored, but the demonic activity seemed to be non-existent, incredibly null, which was very strange.  
Once everything was in place, Ragnor took Alec's hand and channeling his energy began the tracking.  
The only result was a wide area, without much accuracy. Time was running out and they didn't have the patience or the equipment to rake such a large area.

"We're on the clock, Lilith's succubi will be back, I'm sure they already know that we eliminated the one in charge of killing me," Alec said, walking around the room, moving his hands through his hair, entangling it even more "we have to find him as soon as possible.

"Hey, Alec, try to calm down, at least we have an area to go to, we even know he's in this very city, we'll find him in time," Jace assured him firmly, as he squeezed his Parabatai's shoulder to stop him.

"She, will not wait, as soon as she notices that Magnus' heat is over and the cause of that... she might-could..." Nephilim did not complete his idea, the very thought made his heart squeeze. If she decided to kill Magnus, his own life would end with his Omega's.

"Alec, we have one more option," said Catarina softly, approaching her friend's partner, "but the risk is too great".

"Cat, you have to tell me, I'll do anything, what is that last option?"

"Well, Magnus' father, he would know exactly where to find him".

"Asmodeus? How? Cat?" asked the Alpha, taking the nurse's hands in his.  
But this time it was Ragnor who answered the Shadowhunter's questions:

"He, Asmodeus, long ago, in Magnus' adolescence, was part of his life and then later made a reappearance," said the Warlock, recalling that dark time in his friend's life.

"I know, Mags told me something about it" replied Alec quickly in a sad tone, he knew the suffering that the Greater Demon had brought into the life of his beloved. What he had tried to turn him into.

"When she tried to make him part of his 'Kingdom', when he wanted to take Magnus away for good" ended Ragnor with bitterness in his voice, thinking of the terrible moments in his friend's life. He shook his head and began to speak once more. "Asmodeus is able to find Magnus, by the signature of his own blood in him, the magic of our dear High Warlock, is easily recognizable for this wretch, his father".  
"Then" Alec began to speak when Cat abruptly interrupted him.  
"Alec, you have to consider it a little more, we have little time, but asking for Asmodeus' help, will come at a great cost" he said looking straight into Nefilim's eyes "He, does not do favors for free, he ALWAYS gets some advantage" he concluded with a worried tone.

"Then" he began once again, looking carefully at each of his friends as he spoke, "we must be smarter than he is, we must use the information we have, and make him help us, without paying the consequences," he said as a plan was already forming in his head.

"We must be very careful, brother, this is an Older Demon, it is a pair of Lilith, they share the same kingdom" emphasized Isabel, stopping with her brother.

"Exactly, and we will use that to our advantage," the archer assured with a sure tone. "But you must know that even if I don't get him to help us in this way, I'm willing to negotiate with him, no matter what price I have to pay.

***

Lilith left the room as she had entered, if not more furiously. The wrath of the Great Demon had exploded in such a way that it had cracked the walls of the room.  
Magnus was still unable to understand what had happened but was grateful that whatever it was helped change the course of things.  
Returning to his original plan, before Lilith appeared, he began to conjure up a little spell, one of the simplest in existence, that caused one of his earrings to land outside the room.

"He is looking for me, if he tries to track me down, at least he will be able to feel the right direction, an indication of where I am" thought Magnus in the hope that his Alpha would find him soon.  
Lilith had walked away once more but her behavior seemed increasingly erratic and he was sure that at any moment the situation could escalate uncontrollably.  
Feeling his stomach churn up at the thought, the Warlock sat up in bed, rubbing his abdomen absently, thinking of his Alpha, as he was about to be reunited.

No matter how terrible the situation, his mind could only return again and again to the need to be with his companion, his partner. For his Alexander to hold him in his arms once more, to feel his scent surrounding him, impregnating him so that there would be no doubt that they belonged together. He needed him close, he felt a longing like he had never felt before.  
Rubbing his belly once more he instinctively whispered "soon we will be together once more".

***

Invoking Asmodeus had never been in Alec's plans, he would not have imagined it even remotely. But that was what he was about to do.  
They had found a safe enough way to bring one of the worst Demons of all time, a true Fallen Angel, to NY, his own city, the one he was sworn to protect. It was not an easy decision but Magnus could not wait, his family was in danger.  
So with the help of Catarina and Ragnor, they were invoking the Lord of Edom, his father-in-law, Alec thought ironically, this spell would allow the Greater Demon to remain a few hours in this plane and then return him to his own dimension where he belonged, where he had been banished for millennia. But even the knowledge that Asmodeus would be compelled to return to Edom did not calm the anxiety and nerves of the group of Shadowhunters and Warlocks. With these types of demons there were always greater risks, but this was necessary, it was the best decision.

"Are you ready Alec?" asked Cat as she finished the summoning spell, placing herself behind the Nephilim. Neither she nor any of the others present would be able to interact with Asmodeus, that was a task reserved only for Magnus' Alpha.

"Ready Cat, let's do it, the time is running", the archer replied with a firm voice.

Ragnor and Cat then hurried to recite the last words of the spell in the language of Edom, a dense black smoke seemed to flood the room for a few minutes, Alec was grateful that he had decided to move to an abandoned warehouse in the area indicated by the previous scan, near the old port of Ny, South St Seaport, on the southeast side of Manhattan, still near the Brooklyn Bridge, and not to have remained in Magnus' apartment.  
The area was well known to the Hunters but the possibilities were countless. So the help of the regent of Edom would be very helpful.

"Alexander Lightwood" said a deep voice, which echoed through the high walls of the warehouse, "to what do I owe the pleasure of your summoning me?

"Asmodeus, I need your help," replied Alec as the figure in front of him changed from a cloud of smoke to a tall man, apparently in his fifties, disturbingly like Magnus, the same cat eyes shining in the shadows of the room.

"Well, Angel's young boy, I trust we can come up with a fair price," he said with a seductive smile as he approached the young man cautiously, a funny expression on his face, "tell me what makes you ask for my assistance?

"Magnus" said then the Nephilim, pausing to see the Devil's expression at the mention of his son "I need to track him down".

"Don't tell me that he´s running away from you, little Nephilim," responded Asmodeus, measuring the expression of the Hunter.

"Nothing like that," said Alec, "he's in danger, I have to find him as soon as possible".

"And what is your offer to me, I hope it will be something interesting" he said, fixing his eyes on those of Nefilim.

"I offer you revenge," Alec said, holding the fallen Angel's gaze with equal intensity.

"And what exactly would I want revenge for, little Nefilim," replied Asmodeus, feigning disinterest as he gazed at his nails with a dull gesture.

"Someone is challenging your power, trying to claim as his own the one who already has an owner," Alec's play on words immediately caught the Devil's attention.

"Who could be stupid enough to mess with the Prince of Edom boy?"

"First you must tell me where Magnus is".  
"Dear, if I gave you that information before you told me, who would defy me..." the Devil began to protest when Alec immediately interrupted him, tired of the games and trusting his own instincts that his plan would work.

"Lilith," he said simply.

Asmodeus' face immediately contracted in a grimace of displeasure. The disdain evident on his face at the mere mention of that name, as if the mere fact that someone pronounced it in his presence offended him.  
As soon as the Nephilim saw the reaction he knew that his plan would work.

"What is she up to this time? the Devil asked in an irritated tone.

"She intends to use your son, to claim Magnus, to use him to procreate her own offspring," Alec explained in a voice full of rage.

"How fucking dare she do so much this time," hissed Asmodeus between the clicks of his teeth at the accumulated anger, "I will destroy her, how dare she defy me like this," he continued to distil poison in his words, "did she thought I would allow she to ruin my legacy with her filthy blood? She is not even worthy of sharing my kingdom, much less sharing my legacy". Anger seemed to increase in the Prince of Hell with every second.

"Then will you take me to him?" Alec asked quickly, "Magnus needs me!" Nephilim assured him.

"I have never agreed with my son's decisions, and that includes you Shadowhunter, but I would rather do anything, even have my boy join you, than let that scum, ruin my offspring, that idiot will not mock me," Asmodeus said as he opened a portal in the center of the room with a wave of his hand, "Come with me, Magnus awaits".  
Alec did not think for a second and despite the desperate cries of his friends and colleagues behind him, he followed Asmodeus through the portal and to his beloved.  
As soon as he passed through the portal, Alec sent a fire message with the exact coordinates, and in less than a minute his friends were with him.  
In front of them stood an army of demons of great magnitude, right in the open space of what seemed to be a kind of central hall, the brick walls were cracked on all sides, a great explosion of magic had happened very close by.

"That's the Shadowhunter room, there's Magnus," Asmodeus pointed out to Alec with a nod, "go get him, I won't get in his way, but you must let me take care of Lilith personally".

"Of course, she's all yours," Alec said as he headed to the designated spot.

His friends followed him closely, beginning to eliminate the demons that stood in the way of the Institute Leader.  
When an especially large group headed for them, Jace rushed to his Parabatai, wielding his Seraph sword and quickly took care of at least a dozen demons, but they kept coming one after another.  
Looking around Alec observed how his sister, Simon and Clary fought together against some Succubi of Lilith, Ragnor and Cat took care of the winged demons that flew over the high roofs of the building, sprouting from an open portal at the top of an arch on the main wall of the hall.  
The room was a complete chaos, only Asmodeus remained motionless, in the center of the madness unleashed, waiting. Not even the boldest of demons dared to challenge the Prince of Edom.

"Go with him Alec, we'll take care of it" shouted Jace as he finished off two more demons with one blow. His Parabatai only nodded his head and continued to advance into the room in front of him.

***

Magnus heard the chaos explode, grunts, screams and even the pulse of magic crashing against his targets, no doubt it was a fight, and by the sounds a very bloody one.

Then he heard a loud knock on the door "Magnus, love, are you in there?" said the voice of his Alpha.

"Alexander, I am here" he shouted as the emotion overflowed him. He could not contain his joy at hearing his Alpha again. He ran to the door and rested his hand on it, as if wanting to feel the warmth of his beloved immediately.  
On the other side, Alec made the same gesture, resting his hand firmly on the cold oak tree in front of him.

"Baby, the door, a powerful spell keeps it tightly guarded". He mumbled the Nefilim trying to open it once more, when he saw that it didn't work, he took out his stele and drew an opening rune, it was useless.

"Mags I'll go get help, maybe Ragnor can handle this"

"No, no Alexander, don't go, please don't leave me," he said sobbing against the door, "please," he whispered.

"I will not leave you, that will never happen Magnus, I love you" assured the Nefilim, passing his hand once more over the surface that separated them.  
"And I love you Alexander" answered Magnus while a tear fell down his cheek, without even thinking, he hit the door with his fist, a magic pulse, one that he was sure he had not conjured up, caused a click in the lock, making the door open easily.

There was no time for confusion, nor to think about what was happening around him, as soon as his Alpha's face was in front of him, he could not think of anything else but to merge in a hug with his beloved, becoming intoxicated with the scent of his partner, his eternal love, the other part of his heart.  
Alec's hands quickly wrapped around his waist, drawing him to himself as much as possible.  
Magnus' hands sank into the hair at the nape of Alec's neck, lowering his head for a desperate kiss. He needed to taste it, he needed to feel again the warmth of his Alpha, to feel safe again, to feel complete once more.  
The Shadowhunter kissed him back with the same passion, pouring into him all the love and joy he felt to find him again, to have him with him again.

"But what an unpleasant scene," growled a raspy voice from across the room.  
The two found her with their eyes in a second, breaking the kiss, and instinctively Alec hid Magnus behind his body.  
"Too bad the meeting is over so soon," he continued as he took a step toward them "now it's time for you to get out of my way, you filthy Nephilim," ended the Demon as she envied a huge pulse of dark magic against Alec.  
A great roar was heard echoing from every corner of the building, the last thing the Hunter heard was his own name in the voice of his Omega in a drowned out scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave your coments and thoughts!!! thanks for reading


	15. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finally managed to reunite with his Omega, but he has yet to deal with Lilith! How will his deal with Asmodeus turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are very close to the end of the story,only five chapters left and things are starting to get under way for our protagonists! More surprises are coming !!!

Alec's eyes slowly opened, he hadn't even noticed that he had closed them in the first place, but now slowly his mind was trying to process what had just happened and his first instinct was to look for Magnus, to make sure his family was safe.  
Then he felt the reassuring grip of his Omega's hand that still remained firmly in his own. He turned his head to look at him in relief, Magnus was beside him, he was safe.  
After a deep breath and immense relief running through his whole being, the events of just a few seconds ago came back to the Shadowhunter's mind: he was finally reunited with his beloved, he was fine, Lilith's army was being decimated by his friends, but then, Edom´s queen had come before them and attacked.

"She attacked" the Alpha said aloud "How? Magnus?" then he said, squeezing again the hand of his boyfriend, "You? Was it you? Are you okay? he asked, trying to understand their current situation.

"No Alexander, I don't..." replied his partner in a whisper, "Something, I don't look around" he finally said, the surprise still evident in his voice.

As he turned his head again trying to understand what the Warlock wanted to tell him, Alec finally noticed that both of them were wrapped in a kind of energy field, some kind of magic shield.  
The colors of the magic around them fluctuated between a warm amber tone and a kind of very bright cyan.  
"How is this possible? Who?"  
"I don't know, love, I don't understand what's going on," the Warlock hurriedly said.

Then a shuddering scream pulled them out of that moment of confusion, Lilith was once again lashing out at them, her voice furious, her eyes full of fury, "Damn it" she screamed as she tried to send new pulses of dark magic against the couple in front of her, none of her attempts succeeding in piercing the protection they were in.

"That power, I will destroy it, do you hear me damn Omega?" she grunted again and again. Each time increasing the flow of his magic, again and again crashing into the magic wall.

"Alexander, what are we going to do, we must get out of here"

"We will do it, we just have to find a way to finish her" replied the Nephilim, squeezing once more his companion's hand.

"I will destroy them, stupid Shadowhunter, you will see them perish before your eyes, then I will finish you off slowly and painfully," snarled the demon as she attempted another attack, "that spawn will never see the light of the sun, that abomination should never have existed".

Fury erupted in Alec's chest as he heard Lilith's words, he took one of his arrows, and placed it in his bow, a growl flooded his chest, the need to protect his Omega, the life growing in him, his family, Alec's runes ignited by themselves as never before.

"Don't you dare threaten my family" hissed the Hunter as he stepped forward, his Omega adjusting the grip on his arm, stopping him and making him look at it in an instant.

"Alexander, what is she saying? What does she mean by that? What the hell is she talking about?"

The face of the young Lightwood softened immediately, lowering his bow, he took a step towards his Omega, caressed his cheek with tenderness, resting his hand on the jaw of his beloved, forgetting absolutely everything around him, "Mags" he said softly and came one step closer, lowering his hand on his boyfriend's chest, until it landed softly on his belly "I think we will be parents, our son grows in your belly".  
Magnus' eyes opened like plates, a thousand thoughts invaded his mind, he searched in the look of his Alpha, and only found love, pride and happiness before these words. His eyes filled with tears and without thinking, he put his hand on his companion's hand in his womb.  
A son, HIS son.  
He was pregnant.  
That's why his heat had ended earlier, that's why his scent had changed, that's why he had been feeling strange, the nausea, the tiredness and the burst of energy afterwards.  
The increase in his magic.  
But since it was possible that everything happened so fast, only days had passed since his union with his Alpha.  
Thousands of questions in a microsecond and yet nothing mattered at this moment. He would become a father. He was carrying Alec's son, his Alexander, in his belly.  
Tears flowed slowly, a big smile invaded his face, he raised his other hand to caress the cheek of his Alpha in front of him, marveling to see the same expression, the same emotion reflected in his beloved.  
The little moment passed then, when he heard again a grunt, followed by a magical explosion in his direction.

"It may seem strong now, but the magic of that spawn will not protect you forever," shouted Lilith furiously.

"That, that-that is possible Mags? Our baby, is protecting us?".

"I- I've never heard of anything like that," said Magnus shaking his head in disbelief, his mind trying to process everything that was happening, would it be possible? Well he had never known of a union like his, maybe it was possible. He knew about Tessa but even so the situation was not the same, Tessa was the daughter of a Great Demon and a Shadowhunter but even so it would not be the same, perhaps?

They seemed to be immersed in their own thoughts when they heard once again the sovereign of Edom attacking them, this time the magic around them seemed to fluctuate, the attacks were finally affecting the protection.  
At that moment a figure appeared in front of them, magic gushing out of their hands like angry waves. And Magnus' breathing stopped for a second, his heart pounding a thousand times, a chill ran through his body. And he could have recognized it anywhere, even after a thousand years.  
His father. Asmodeus was here.  
And he was protecting them.

"Take my son away from here now, Lightwood," said the Prince of Edom in a firm voice, as he addressed them with a half-smile, "she has business with me".

Alec slowly nodded to the Fallen Angel and firmly held Magnus' hand in his once again. Taking a step toward the door, he gently touched the magic that still shone around him, gently pushing. The magic yielded and the Nephilim could not avoid a big smile on his face, he looked at his companion beside him, Magnus' hand once more rested on his belly while he smiled like his Alpha.

"Do you think I'll let them go? So easily?" snarled Lilith, "you have no right here Asmodeus!" she let go furiously as she stood in front of him and with a quick movement of her hand, blocked the exit of the room, preventing the couple from leaving.  
"I have no right? How dare you? That's my son and you tried to use him for your own ends," replied the Older Demon, with a voice so calm that it was more threatening than any scream Alec or Magnus had ever heard before.  
"He rejected you Asmodeus" began to speak Lilith, poison distilling from his words "again and again he rejected you" she said approaching the Warlock's father, measuring each of his steps, each of her words.

"He even dared to mate with this filthy Nephilim" she said as she fixed her gaze on Alec.

Slowly she stroked on the shoulders of the Greater Demon, passing her hands seductively from one side to the other, while she walked around him talking in whispers "she even dared to get pregnant with him" she said with a snap of her teeth, showing the contempt that this produced in her.  
She stood in front of Asmodeus again and studied his face, hoping to see the reaction he would have to her words.  
A big smile spread over the face of the Infernal Prince:

"Well, it's about time, my son! Of course I feel young enough to become a grandfather, but I can accept that," he replied, looking directly at Magnus, smiling relaxedly.  
The High Warlock of Brooklyn just looked at him in amazement and brought his body closer to his Alpha.

"How can you say something like that? This good-for-nothing is ruining your legacy," snarled Lilith.

"Ruining my legacy? Ha-ha-ha" he said, shaking his head in amusement.

"What's so funny?" she asked angrily as she saw that the other's reaction was not what she expected.

"You're a bigger asshole than I thought," he replied, laughing more heartily.

"Don't you dare call me that," she couldn't finish the sentence when Asmodeus spoke again with the greatest of ease.

"Well, if you're more of an asshole than I thought," he said as he shook his head amusedly, "how could the blood of a Nephilim ruin my legacy if I have the blood of Angel myself, you idiot," he explained, laughing again at the expression on the Demon's face.  
Lilith tried to argue against this, the words sinking into her mind, bringing out her fury once again.

"My grandson will be special like no one before him, a new kind of hybrid, a stronger, more powerful one".

Alec and Magnus looked at each other at that moment, listening to the words of Asmodeus. They joined their foreheads, closing their eyes for some seconds, breathing the scent of the other, the hands of the Nephilim wrapping the waist of his beloved, bringing him closer, thinking of their son.  
Seeing the gesture of the couple, Lilith tried to move towards them in anger once more. Asmodeus' magic took her by surprise, holding her tightly, she immediately looked at him even more furiously than before and he simply smiled and shook his head.

"You will not hurt them, you will not disturb them again, do you understand?" threatened the Prince. As he made his magic spread, reaching the neck of the woman, who opened her eyes like plates to the surprise.

At that moment a warlock that Magnus had never seen before entered the room through a portal, conjuring up a great amount of energy in an attempt to free Lilith from the grip of the Regent of Edom, Magnus immediately interceded, preventing the newcomer from achieving his goal.

"He is the one who invoked Lilith, he must be the one who was helping her all this time," Alec mumbled.

"I know, but I have no idea what his motivations are," said Magnus, watching the newcomer try to rejoin after Magnus' attack.

"I'm sick of this, we Downworlders, we should be the kings, we should be the ones everybody praises, I'm tired of seeing how some of our people, like you Magnus Bane, our High Warlock no less, get mixed up with these bastards who have only despised us all our lives" he said shouting and gesticulating to the Nephilim "Lilith can change that, we'll have our rightful place at last!".

"Thaddeus, you have to finish them, do it for me," said Lilith as she released Asmodeus' grip with one movement, facing him once more, as her own magic sprang from his hands.

Thaddeus smiled maliciously and began to conjure again, approaching Magnus and Alec who followed his every move with attention.

"Mags, behind me"

"No, Alexander, he is powerful, but he does not come close to my power, together we can easily defeat him, just wait for my signal"

Alec nodded, easily accepting his partner's idea. They began to move together, placing themselves on each side of the Warlock. Thaddeus finally made his move, causing a kind of fog to appear in front of him, which moved as if it were alive, slowly approaching Alec, burning everything in its path in an instant!  
Magnus noticed at once and sent a simple and strong protection toward his Alpha, while he moved once more to block the way of his enemy toward his beloved.

Finally Tadeo started the attack, conjuring up several daggers in the direction of both Alec and Magnus, neither reached their target, once again the amber and cyan magic rose around the couple, avoiding any damage to them, Magnus took his hand at once to his belly and nodded to the Hunter at the same time that he sent his own magic blow to Thaddeus, who stopped him and stumbled, when Alec shot only one arrow to his abdomen, making him fall at once, not killing him but neutralizing him at once.  
As soon as they were done with him, the couple reunited, the magic around them, dissipating once more.

On the other side of the room, the fight between Asmodeus and Lilith intensified.  
The Demon had struck the Prince several times and received several in response, and both were beginning to be drained, the fight too intense to last much longer. The room miraculously remained standing, the walls seemed to have been swept away by fire, the edges of the ceiling began to give way to the pressure of the magical pulses, one after the other, deviating in different directions.  
Asmodeus again sent out a great pulse of blood-red magic, turning it into a whip that girded itself on the figure of Lilith, once it was held, turned its face towards the couple behind them and shouted:

"Take him away, she belongs to Edom, that's where we'll settle accounts for what she did" assured the demon with a very disturbing half smile, "It won't bother you again my son, at least I owe you that!"

Once he finished speaking, he spelled a pentagram, like those Magnus had used so many times to summon demons from the worst kingdoms, but with slight differences that he did not recognize.  
Dragging the Queen to the Pentagon, Asmodeus nodded to his son and then fixed his gaze on Alec: "Don't make me regret it, Angel's boy, I could always come back for you".  
Magnus glued himself to the body of his Alpha, who immediately took him in his arms and simply nodded toward the Greater Demon that was incredibly delivering them from a terrible evil.

A few words later in the language of Edom, which Alec did not understand and that Magnus would prefer to forget, and both demons were being consumed by flames, returning to the infernal circle to which they belonged.  
As soon as they vanished, the battle outside the room seemed to be over too, the magical barrier that kept them isolated from everything else vanished, and both were reunited with their friends and family.

Cat rushed to embrace Magnus immediately, breathing a sigh of relief for the first time in two long days.

"Magnus, I'm so happy to see you safe, I thought I'd go crazy with all this tension, don't ever scare me like that again, you hear?" she said as she kissed his cheek and gave way to Ragnor to greet his friend.  
"You owe me one of your special wines, Magnus, not from the reserve we know, from the private one I understand?" said the green-skinned man as soon as he let go of his embrace, winking at him, provoking a big laugh from the High Warlock of Brooklyn.  
"Only the best for you my friend" he answered immediately.

Alec, still in his sister's arms, looked with absolute admiration at his Omega, thinking how lucky he was to have someone like Magnus by his side, with whom to share his life, to have his own family, something that the Nefilim had always believed impossible.

"Well I think it's time to leave here, don't you think? This place gives me the creeps," said Simon after another moment in the destroyed shed. Icor and the remains of the battle around it, the walls about to collapse, the smell of sulfur still very present in the air.

"I think Sergio is right," said Magnus, smiling broadly at Simon's confused expression.

"Come on, Magnus, you know that's not it," the young Lewis rushed to clear up when the Warlock interrupted him with one of his laughs, as he walked once more to the side of his Alpha, unable to stay away from him for long.

"It's time to go home," he added, taking his partner's hand and giving him a tender kiss on the knuckles.

Alec's heart instantly skipped a beat. Full of joy, satisfied and anxious at the same time, his house, his home, his safe place, were now by Magnus' side.  
Ragnor took the initiative then by creating a direct portal to the Loft, wanting to prevent Magnus from using more of his energy unnecessarily.  
Gradually the group of Warlocks and Shadowhunters passed through the portal to Magnus' apartment.  
Relief and fatigue immediately manifested itself in all of them. Soon the living room became a kind of resting place, full armchairs, cushions conjured up on the central carpet, refreshments for everyone.  
The atmosphere is relaxed and absolutely familiar.  
Sitting on the central red armchair in the room, holding hands, Magnus' head resting on the Nephilim's shoulder, both looked around in wonder.  
Clary and Isabel were having a lively chat with Catarina, probably talking about Magnus' pregnancy by the tender looks they cast on him from time to time; at the other end Simon, Jace and Ragnor, analyzing every little detail of the fight, the defensive movements each took, how well they complemented each other to watch each other's backs.  
The scene is something unthinkable to Magnus but so natural at the same time. Alec kisses his forehead interrupting his thoughts and he just smiles at his Alpha, like a teenager in love.

Then Cat stands up and walks towards them:

"Guys, I think it's time we checked Magnus out, I want to make sure everything is going well and confirm our theory, of course" he says with a big smile.

"I'm more than fine Cat, I just need some rest" answer the warlock immediately.

"Mags please? Anxiety is killing me and I really want to know if everything is okay!" says his partner with a small pout trying to convince his Omega.

"All right, we'll do it" accepted Magnus immediately.

"Well, let's go to the room, it will be a quick checkup, then we can do something more thorough, okay?".

Soon the three of them went down the hall to the Warlock's room, telling him to lie down for a moment Cat started to spread her magic on her friend immediately.  
"Well, how have you been feeling these days?"

"You mean besides on the verge of a nervous breakdown? Well, I felt a little nauseous and very tired, which actually turned into a lot of energy! Does that make sense?"

"Of course" answered Cat immediately and then a change in his expression caught the attention of the Alpha who was extremely quiet but very attentive to everything that was happening.

"Something is happening Cat? Please talk to us," he said as soon as he saw that the Witch's magic ceased, immediately taking her Omega's hand in hers.  
"Everything looks great," she said slowly, even thinking about her findings, "I need to do an ultrasound as soon as possible to see how things are going, but congratulations to both of you, you will be parents soon!"  
Alec looked at his partner excitedly, Magnus still didn't seem to believe it, but his eyes were wet and the hand that wasn't attached to his Alpha's flew off into his belly right away.  
"We'll be parents, Alexander, I'll have your baby, our baby," he said in an emotional voice.

"I'm so happy Mags, I love you!" Replied the young Lightwood kissing his Omega with devotion, with reverence, trying to show all his emotions with that simple gesture.  
Cat did not want to break the magic of this special moment, but softly spoke after a few minutes "You have nothing to worry about Magnus, you can do your normal life, just make sure you get enough rest and eat properly, ok?

"Of course, we'll take care of that, everything will be fine," Alec said before Magnus could speak, the Warlock smiled once more, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

After confirming the good news to the rest of his friends and family, it was time to say goodbye.  
The first to leave were Ragnor and Cat, with the latter promising to return soon for Magnus' ultrasound scan.  
Nefilim's group left a few minutes later, Jace squeezing his Parabatai tightly while congratulating him once more and Isabel doing the same with her brother-in-law and giving a tender kiss to her brother's cheek.  
As soon as they were alone Alec took his Omega in his arms and kissed him desperately.  
This kiss was not like the ones they had shared during the rut, it was passionate, needy but it was also one of relief, enthusiasm and uncontrollable desire.  
The strength of Alec's passion made Magnus' head spin; he felt absolutely enraptured, trapped in his Alpha's desire that reflected his own.  
He started moaning at his beloved's mouth, gluing his body to his boyfriend's as much as possible, leaning against him, when Alec pushed him against the surface of the door and rubbed his body against his own, making him feel his desire, a guttural grunt escaped from Magnus' lips and pushed forward so that the Nefilim felt his erection tight in the tight jeans he was wearing.

"Alexander" gasped in kisses at his Alpha's neck.

"Mags, I'm-I'm sorry," said the Shadowhunter, stepping back a bit to look into his Omega's eyes, "I, I know you must be very tired, I didn't mean to--"

He did not finish the sentence when once again Magnus' lips met his own, in a dance of teeth and tongues, the desire bursting in between them.  
Seeing his partner's reaction, the Alpha took him by the waist once more, pressing him against his body. Attacking an instant later the neck of his Omega, licking the mark he had left on his partner's gland.

"Mags, I want you, I love you" he whispered between wet kisses and caresses.

"Into the room, now," growled the Warlock, pushing against the hip of his Shadowhunter once more, making clear what he too wanted at that moment.

They staggered into the room amidst kisses and laughter, leaving a sea of clothes in their wake: vest, jacket, shirt, gun belt, combat boots, knives, leather shoes... all scattered in the corridor on the pilgrimage to his room, amidst laughter and complicit glances.  
Once inside the room, Alec stood motionless, watching his companion slowly discard his tight black jeans, with a sensuality that should not be allowed in this world or any other.  
Making use of his skillful hands, he discarded his own combat pants and then stood motionless, gazing in wonder at the beauty of his beloved. His caramel-colored skin made his mouth melt, his abdomen showed his perfect musculature, evident but not exaggerated, his arms toned without being grotesque.

The young Lightwood still found it incredible to think that this was his partner, the father of his future child.

"You are so beautiful Magnus" he said coming a little closer, "I can't believe how lucky I am".

His words took the Warlock by surprise, as he smiled and without saying anything else dropped the glamour from his eyes.

The Nefilim sighed once more when those greenish golden eyes fell on him and Magnus, without looking away, took off his last remaining garment, remaining gloriously naked in front of his Alpha.

"Come here Alexander", he said with the most seductive voice that the Hunter has ever heard in his whole life, a snap of his fingers left his Alpha in the same condition, making the Warlock pant, passing his tongue through his lips when he saw his boyfriend's erection, firm and shining because of the pre-seminal fluid. Magnus bit his lips before the image in front of him. He wished he could pass his tongue over the whole extension of his Alpha's member, desiring to taste it desperately.  
Alec's breath accelerated with every step he took toward his beloved; the desire to possess him and at the same time to be taken made his head spin.  
Once in front of his Omega, he grabbed him by the neck, moving his hand towards the back of the Warlock's neck and luring him towards him for another passionate kiss. Then he put his hands under the shoulders of his partner and pushed him toward the bed, making him sit on the edge, kneeling in front of him, pushed Magnus' legs to make room and started kissing from the Warlock's collarbone, slowly on his pectorals, reaching his abdomen where he interspersed tender kisses with tooth brushes, pulling out one moan after another of his Omega. Until it reached his belly, which he covered with soft kisses like butterflies, one after the other slowly from one end to the other, smiling, while looking at the face of tenderness of his partner when he saw his gesture. Thinking of the life that was now growing inside him, of the devotion that his Alpha was demonstrating.  
The moment of tenderness passed when Magnus caressed his Alexander's hair, pulling it slightly to connect once more their gazes, full of desire for his partner.  
"Alpha" moaned in a fiery voice tinted with lust.  
This simple word, said in such a way, seemed to make Alec react once more, who in a quick movement reached his boyfriend's cock, licking it from the tip to the base, tasting his lover, perceiving the natural lubrication of his Omega, the lust unleashed by his attentions.  
Smiling maliciously, while staring at his Omega once more, he took him in his mouth, sucking the head of his dick.  
"Aaaggggh" a small scream escaped from Magnus' mouth "I think I'm going to burst if you continue like this Alexander" he said between breaths cut off by excitement.  
The Nephilim smiled at his boyfriend's reaction and slowly stood up between the legs of his Omega, his eyes still fixed on his cat's eyes that shone like never before. When Alec was about to make his next move, he felt Magnus stop him right where he was, passing his hands from his Alpha's hip to his butt, bringing him closer to him, planting a kiss on his right hip, and then biting into the same spot eagerly, making the Shadowhunter's breath stop for a moment. The anticipation caused the member of the Nephilim to move involuntarily. With a half-smile on his side, Magnus took it in his mouth, without preamble, without foreplay, simply to satisfy his own desire to taste it once more. Alec's hands rested on Magnus' shoulders, trying to find some support so as not to falter at that very moment from the absolute pleasure his lover was giving him.  
As soon as Magnus released him with an obscene pop, Alec bent down quickly kissing him desperately as he climbed over him, putting one leg on each side of Magnus' hips, leaning on his lap as he claimed his mouth once more.  
Magnus' hands ran across Nephilim's broad shoulders, caressed the line of his spine to his bottom and pressed hard, making the Shadowhunter interrupt the kiss and pull his head back with pleasure, while he pushed his hips into the hands of his beloved with desire.  
"Alexander, it's not that I'm complaining," the Warlock tried to speak between gasps, "don't get me wrong," clarified as he squeezed his Alpha's ass once more, "but is this your way of asking me to fuck you?" he said between small kisses as he walked down the line of the Nephilim's throat, "are you afraid to take me, for the baby?” he asked him with a smile as he returned to the base of his boyfriend's neck, right to his gland, where he bit gently.  
Alec groaned eagerly and moved his ass once more into the hands of his lover.  
"That and I can't wait for you to make me yours, honey" replied the Alpha with simplicity. Causing a huge smile on his Omega.  
Not even responding to his boyfriend's statement, with another snap he automatically lubricated his fingers, inserting one into the entrance of his Nephilim, penetrating him slowly, softly and deeply.  
Alec let escape a little gasp, which quickly transformed into a moan of pleasure, while he moved his hips accompanying the movements of Magnus' hand.  
"More" demanded at once the Shadowhunter, increasing the movements of his hips as soon as the Warlock introduced a second digit, starting to move them in circles over Magnus' fingers.  
Their breaths accelerated again, immediately matching each other, while their mouths met, teeth running along lips, tongues exploring tirelessly, tasting each other without restrictions.  
"Mags, please," Alec said after the third finger was buried inside him. The skin on his back was marked by the tireless running of Magnus' nails, his fingers sinking into his hips, bringing him closer to increase the friction on his dick.  
"Take me Magnus, I am yours" groaned the Shadowhunter, unable to contain the words. Rubbing himself in his boyfriend's lap with desire.  
"Mine, only mine" repeated Magnus as he guided his cock to his partner's entrance. He jerked himself, spreading the wetness from his hand on his cock, then he slipped it around the inside of Alec's butt with the red and wet tip, until he was right at his entrance. "And I'm only yours my Alpha, all yours" he said into his ear as he carefully reached into it, breathing heavily into his ear before taking his lobe between his teeth and biting into it, once he had passed the first ring of muscle, tight and warm.  
Alec grabbed his Omega by the neck once more and reached for his eyes, staring at it as it moved down over his dick, to plunge it further into himself, opening his mouth to try and inhale some air as he accepted the intrusion.  
"Alexander, I think you're going to kill me".  
"What-what is it, you're--" asked the alarmed Nephilim immediately, stopping his movements.  
"I said it figuratively, honey, don't u fucking dare to stop".  
After analyzing his partner's expression, Alec continued his movements until he was completely seated on Magnus' lap, breathing deeply as he relaxed around his boyfriend.  
Magnus' pupils were completely dilated by the immense pleasure he felt.  
Passing his tongue over Magnus' upper lip, almost in a catlike gesture, Alec began to move, riding his boyfriend, slowly and deeply at first, impaling himself on his beloved's dick, soon gaining speed.  
Magnus' hands accompanying the movement of his lover's hips, sliding to his to open his cheecks, trying to get even deeper.  
"You are so hot, so tight love" said the Warlock between moans, biting again the neck, then the clavicle and finally the shoulder of his lover.  
"Agg- Mags" tried to speak Alexander without being able to finish a coherent sentence for the moment. The sound of skin colliding with skin was intoxicating, the rhythm fast and exhausting. Alec was bouncing on his Omegas´dick, the movement making him see stars, every time that his lover touched his sweet spot. Trying to speak once more he finally said "I'm going to come Mags, I'm going to paint your abdomen with my seed and then I'm going to make you end up in my mouth, I want to taste you".  
This statement almost made Magnus come instantly, using all his willpower he held back, seeing his Alpha burst over him, even riding him during his orgasm.  
As soon as he regained consciousness, Alec got up, dropped Magnus' dick from his body, and quickly knelt down in front of him, taking it in his hand while he posed the other on the Warlock's thigh for support.  
Staring at those golden eyes that he loved, he took it in his mouth, fast, deep, until almost colliding with the bottom of his throat. Sucking quickly he moved his head from the base of Magnus' cock to the head, tasting every centimeter, and later he took it out and went through it with his tongue as if it were his favorite flavor in this world. Unable to avoid it, Magnus took it strongly from his hair and guided him again to his member; this seemed to encourage Alec who once again took it deeply, and in that instant Magnus knew that he was already lost; it was impossible to continue containing himself. After one or two more movements of Alec's head accompanied by the suction, Magnus came in the mouth of his Alpha, who swallowed absolutely everything, until the last drop.  
Magnus' head was spinning, he even thought he would faint because of the sensations his orgasm brought, his legs were shaking and a chill ran down his spine. Pure pleasure traveled through the whole body of the Warlock.  
"Alexander" said as soon as his mind became clearer, "Fuck, love, you are so damn perfect", and grumbled as he attracted the Nephilim to his face and kissed him eagerly. Alec smiled in the kiss satisfied with his Omega's reaction.  
"I love you, Magnus," he said, gluing his foreheads together and looking once more into the catlike eyes of his beloved.  
"And I love you Alexander" declared the Downworlder.

After a few more kisses and a little magical cleaning by Magnus, they decided it was time for their well-deserved rest.  
Many things had happened in a very short time, too much to take in. And they were sure that Catarina would be back soon for Magnus' ultrasound scan, something they were very excited about.

A few days later, Alec had finally managed to complete all the reports related to Lilith's attack and the subsequent arrest of Thaddeus, the Warlocks were collaborating with the Institute thanks to Magnus and together with the Clave they decided to keep him in the custody of the Downworlders.  
The Institute was calm, functioning had visibly improved with Alec's return and thanks to the good work done by Isabel and Jace during his absence.  
Even Maryse had made an appearance this past week, mainly to check on how things were going but also to have a chat with her son, after learning about her firstborn's mating through the official paperwork that Alec had submitted for the Clave.  
At first she was surprised and somewhat hurt by her son, but eventually she recognized that her reaction to decisions that were out of her control were not always the right ones.  
In the end when Alec had told her about Magnus' pregnancy, she couldn't hold back her tears and hugged her son as she hadn't done years ago.  
The Nephilim was very surprised by his mother's acceptance, but hearing her say that her family had already sacrificed too much of their happiness serving the Clave, Alec couldn't have agreed more.  
"It's time for all of us to seek happiness Alec, if Magnus is that for you, I can't help but accept it, besides he's the father of my grandson or granddaughter" she said with his eyes full of emotion.

Things were going incredibly well, and Alec was expecting that to change at any moment. Until now, his life had never been easy and it was difficult for him to try to relax. Luckily for those moments when anxiety was invading him, Magnus was there.  
The Warlock was incredibly relaxed since his return, the nausea and minor morning sickness had subsided and his very scent was able to put his Alpha back on track. The same thing that made it increasingly difficult for Nephilim to be away from his boyfriend.  
They were practically living together, only missing Alec's official move, but most of his things were already in Magnus' apartment, which was where Alec spent each of his free time, as well as all his nights that were not of patrol.  
That same evening, when he arrived from the Institute, he was waiting for him with news.

"Honey," said the Warlock after the Nephilim took a bath and returned to enjoy some pampering with his Omega.

"Something is happening? Do you feel well?"

"Perfectly honey, it's just that Cat called today, she wants to do the ultrasound as soon as possible" informed the High Warlock.

"She told you why she was in such a hurry? You're barely in your first month of pregnancy”.

"Well, technically it is, but the development of a Warlock´s babys is usually faster than that of a mundane one, if we add to that the fact that I am an Omega, that growth could be even faster" said Magnus while he passed his hand through his belly, thinking about his little boyor girl growing inside of him.

"Then we have to do it right away, I want to know that everything is okay with our little spark," he responded by putting his hand over his Omega's with a bright smile on his face.

"Spark?" laughed the Warlock at the tenderness of his Alpha.

"What don't you like it? We can call it something else?" said the Nephilim trying to hide the color in his cheeks.

"I love it, darling," assured the warlock, lifting his face to rub his nose with his boyfriend's.  
Alec smiled eagerly and gave Magnus a kiss on the crown of his head.

The next day as soon as the Shadownhunter finished with his day's meetings, he ran to the apartment, hoping to get there before Catarina.

"I'm on time?" he asked quickly, provoking a laugh from his Omega.

"You were perfectly on time, Alexander, and we would do absolutely nothing without you," his beloved assured him, smiling.

A few minutes later a portal was opening in the living room, Cat emerging in an instant with a machine that both Magnus and Alec looked at with curiosity.

"We only have a few moments, I borrowed this from the hospital!" said Cat with a mischievous smile. "Are you ready?"

Alec's stomach turned and Magnus shook his hand to calm him down.  
Conjuring up a kind of stretcher next to the machine, Cat prepared everything needed in an instant.

"Magnus I want you to lie down and lift up your shirt for me, ok?"

The Warlock did what he was told to do and Alec took his place next to him, watching every move Catarina made nimbly.

"Well, this will feel a little cold but it's necessary," she said as she spread a gel on the Omega's belly.

Magnus looked at Alec and then once again at the black and white screen that was coming to life, squeezing his Alpha's hand a little more, while Cat placed a small device on his belly and began to move it around looking for what she needed to see.

"Ah" was the first thing Cat said in a while, "there you are… Magnus, everything looks perfectly fine" his friend assured him, provoking a sigh of relief from both the Omega and his Alpha who smiled contentedly.

"Love, it's our little spark," whispered Magnus as he tried to hold back his tears. Looking at the devotion on his beloved's face, he bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"You seem to be developing at the rate we expected, a little faster than a mundane, but that won't affect the gestation time," Cat commented as she took measurements on the screen, "do you want to hear the heart?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course. Yes please" replied the excited Shadowhunter.

"Well, here we go”.

The room was plunged into absolute silence, waiting, the only sound was the soft breaths of the three people in the room.  
A moment later a small drumming, like the beating of the wings of a hummingbird flooded the room, strong and firm, very fast. A moment later the sound seemed to increase and Cat frowned, moving closer to the ultrasound screen.

"I- I can't believe it," whispered the woman.

Both parents tensed up instantly, their eyes trying to understand what they were seeing on the screen.

"Cat what- please tell me what's going on?" Magnus asked and began to worry.

"Is something wrong with the baby? Why did the heartbeat change? Cat?" asked Alec, running over himself in his own words.

"Well, I think you should sit down and listen to it, Alec”.

The Nephilim's breath accelerated and he took more strongly the hand of his beloved.

"Please, just tell us anything as soon as possible," pleaded the Nephilim, watching the Warlock closely.

Alec knew that things could not be so easy for him, there always had to be some complication, something that would prevent his happiness from being complete. But this was his spark, his son, and Alec found himself immediately begging the angels that his son was well.  
The news he was about to receive would undoubtedly leave him surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! i can´t believe the story reached (and passed by now) 100 kudos!!! i´m so happy, this is my first fic!  
> So thanks u so much and enjoy it!!!


	16. And Time Flies...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' pregnancy progresses and his bond with Alec becomes stronger and stronger. Friends and family are there to support them, and there is still too much for future parents to think about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! i love to red all your comments, it´s been a beautiful journey, we have just four more chapters left! enjoy

The light of the first rays of the morning sun crept into the room gently caressing Alec's face. He knew that at any moment his cell phone alarm would sound, he would have to start his morning routine, breakfast, bath, formal clothes, go to the Institute, attend to daily business, receive a retinue of The Clave. Uuufff just thinking about it made the Nephilim want to not get up for a while.  
He sighed deeply, marveling at the indescribable scent that flooded him. Very sweet candy, sandalwood, coffee and the most exquisite of floral perfumes.  
Squeezing his grip on the Omega that was still sleeping peacefully in his arms, he came a little closer to his beloved, sinking his nose into his boyfriend's neck. And passing his hand gently over his Warlock's bump, feeling the softness of his skin, caressing the whole area where his family, his future, his legacy was.  
Even after four months of living together, Alec woke up every morning, amazed, grateful, absolutely happy.  
The pregnancy was progressing as expected, Magnus was now entering his fifth month. Fifth! That same afternoon, they had an appointment scheduled with Cat, for a new ultrasound scan and Alec couldn't take any more of the excitement.  
The last few months had passed in the blink of an eye. After the giant scare they'd had with Lilith, Asmodeus practically saved them, which was absolutely incredible, the promotion of Alec, the new cabinet at the Institute, where Shadowhunters and Downworlders worked together, the move with Magnus!  
If Alec thought about what he imagined his life would be like a few months ago, he would never have imagined being where he is now.  
All these thoughts were going on while he was absently caressing the belly of his Omega, which started purring with the gesture of his Alpha.

"Good morning Love" he said softly as he placed his hand on the young man's hand.

"Good morning Mags" he responded with a kiss on the neck that made the Warlock smile broadly, "how is your agenda today?

"Just a meeting at the Spiral Labirynth and some clients, I'll be ready to go to Cat's by the time we meet, don't worry"

"Okay, I just don't want you to get too tired, okay? We agreed that then on the fifth month, you would start reducing your responsibilities, you need to rest more"

"I know, honey," he said as he turned to give him a tender kiss on the lips. "My family is the most important thing to me".  
"As it is for me too" replied the Alpha proudly. "Breakfast?"

"Yes please, we are very hungry, waffles yes?" he said making puppy dog eyes, those he knew could achieve absolutely everything he wanted from his Alpha.

"All right, I'll get them ready," he said, giving him one more kiss and quickly getting out of bed.

Once his boyfriend left the room, Magnus took a moment before getting up, enjoying the warmth of his bed, the sun filtering through the window, his scent mixed with that of his Alpha. He caressed his bulging belly and smiled as he felt a little kick in response.

"Daddy is happy too" he whispered tenderly looking at his belly.  
Once he got out of the shower he headed for the kitchen, the smell of caramel, fresh fruit and waffles fresh from the stove was irresistible. His mouth was watering just by smelling them from afar.

"Alexander, I'm going to end this pregnancy by rolling over if you keep cooking like this," he said, holding a small pout as he hugged his Alfa from behind with some difficulty because of his large tummy to try and look over his shoulder.  
"Only the best for my chubby boy," Alec replied in a funny tone.

"Hey," said Magnus pretending to be offended as he tapped his boyfriend on the shoulder.  
Alec laughed heartily and turned to take him in his arms as he kissed him quickly and passionately.

"You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen Love, you carry the most important thing for me in your belly and that only increases your beauty, you don't have to worry, my sexy Omega"

"I feel anything but sexy right now, Alexander, but thank you for trying".

"Honey..."

"No, don't say anything else, I know your intentions are good but it's just that..." he said pouting once more "I can't even see my feet, I'm like a whale right now"

"Magnus, it is normal that you feel this way, but let me tell you and repeat it to you as many times as necessary, YOU ARE THE BEST MAN FOR ME, YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN IT AND YOU WILL ALWAYS BE IT"

"I love you," he replied with a big smile and holding back the tears that threatened to escape his eyes.

"Magnus..."

"I know, this will pass, it won't last forever, a little more patience...etc." he responded by gesticulating exaggeratedly and trying to imitate the tone of his Alpha, which made Alec laugh heartily.

After the little drama was over, they had a quiet breakfast between light talks.  
Alec headed to the Institute where a very hectic morning awaited him. The Clave had agreed on the first review to the new Head of the Institute and although he was very confident in his work, nerves were not leaving the Nephilim alone.  
Finally the arrival of the envoy had not been at all the stressful thing that Alec had anticipated, as it was an old friend, Lydia Brandwell, someone he respected and who was well known for being fair in her work.  
The morning passed quickly whit Lydia's visit. So after reviewing the reports from the previous night's patrol, Alec headed to the training room with Jace to clear his head before going to meet Magnus and Catarina.

"How's Magnus doing," Jace asked after the first round with swords in which Alec beat him without much effort.

"Oh brother, he is very well, really beautiful"  
"Arggg brother, you're a damn slimy, your Omega's got you in a fist, man" laughed Jace as he poked his Parabatai to distract him in the next round of punches.

"Hey, you asked."

"I haven't seen him in a few days, I think we should set up a meeting," he said as he threw a direct hit at Alec's right side, which blocked him as he cast an accusing glance at him.

"I think that's a great idea, we haven't had much time off lately, I think a meeting would be a good idea" so he took his Parabatai's arm and twisted it back, throwing him a proud smile, Jace used the force of Alec's grip to turn him over and both fell heavily to the ground.  
"Ouch, I should have thought better of that," Jace said smiling, as Alec complained about the blow.

"Do you think Izz and Simon want to come? They've been a little bit apart since they got together".  
"That's why they couldn't leave the room, brother," Jace said with a big laugh.

"Hell, Jace, you're talking about our sister, you know?"

"I know and she's an Alpha too, and if her attitude in general is any indication of her 'intimate' behavior I really pity Simon".

"Dadaddadaaa Jace, come on!" Alec said, covering his ears, but laughing out loud. "I don't want to know that about our sister, just like you don't want to know about what I'm doing with Magnus, okay?"

"Well brother, I'm sure Magnus is keeping you very busy, if I let myself be guided by the marks I see on you lately, you'll think I haven't noticed, but the bites and scratches aren't so easy to hide, the pregnancy is having an interesting effect on your Omega," responded Jace laughing as he watched his brother turn red as a tomato.

"Hell, I'll never shower near you again, Herondale," threatened Alec, shaking his head and not being able to keep from laughing.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you happy Alec, nobody deserves it more than you," he said now in a more serious tone.

"Thanks Jace, I really am, like never before".

"Going back to the previous topic, of course, you know Izz, she is always looking for an excuse to meet us and for days she talks about wanting to visit Magnus"

"Great, I'll talk to him, he'll be happy to receive you," he said with a smile.

A few more rounds of sparring later Alec found himself on his way to the hospital where Cat was waiting for them. She had managed to clear her schedule so that she could attend to them alone.  
As soon as Alec entered the room he saw Cat in her green uniform, casually leaning against the archway of the door leading to the ultrasound room.

"Late again, right?" he said in an apologetic tone. The Warlock smiled and gave an affectionate greeting to her best friend's boyfriend.

"You know he likes to make a dramatic entrance," she replied with a laugh.

A few minutes later, Magnus rushed into the room, looking incredibly well-groomed, perfectly fitting blue pants with a black camisole, which accentuated his broad shoulders and marked his silhouette in an exquisite manner. His belly was protruding, perfectly rounded, but if you looked at the Warlock from behind, you would never guess that he was five months pregnant.  
The sight of his beloved caused Alec's breathing to accelerate.

"Mags, you look beautiful," he said helplessly before planting a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Honey, I already have your progeny inside me, you don't need to seduce me anymore," joked the High Warlock, making his alpha blush.

"Stop torturing him Magnus, let's get started, I'm anxious" said Cat as she greeted the Omega and led them to the ultrasound room.

Once inside the room, Magnus quickly walked over to the stretcher, settling on it and lifting his shirt to make room for Catarina to continue with the procedure they already knew by heart.  
"Well, you've decided if you want to know the sex?" asked the nurse as she turned on the equipment to begin the study. This time it was a more advanced ultrasound that would allow them to see everything in more detail.

"Have u met me?" Magnus replied immediately, provoking a laugh from his Alpha.

"Yes Cat, we want to know," replied Alec calmly.

"All right, here we go," said Catarina as she placed the transducer in Magnus' belly to begin viewing the first images.

"All right, there it is," she said as she pointed to the screen with the image of a small face, his perfectly outlined profile, forehead, nose, his lips and the small chin.  
Magnus tried but couldn't hold back the tears of emotion as he saw his baby's face for the first time. Alec squeezed his hand tightly and wiped his own tears with the cuff of his jacket.

"He's beautiful" he bent down to whisper in his Omega's ear.

"Or she" replied Magnus, unable to take his eyes off the screen.

Cat continued the exam, on the screen they saw a small shoulder and an arm, she moved the transducer down and saw that the baby's thigh was just covering the crotch "someone is trying to make us miss the target" said Cat smiling. "Let's see if we have better luck with the twin".  
Alec's smile widened. Twins. They would be parents of twins. From that first ultrasound when they discovered, the Nephilim's heart never stopped racing at the mention of the word.

"Well, there's the face," said Catarina a moment later, smiling. "Oh look at that, he's pushing his brother" laughed Cat.

"Well I think maybe he got his daddy's personality, he's a fighter" said Magnus looking at his Alpha with love and emotion.  
"A fighter Magnus, she's a girl," Cat clarified, showing them the screen and smiling even wider, "Congratulations!".

"A girl" repeated Magnus as if to himself, Alec bent down and gave him another kiss, "our little spark" he said after a sigh.

"Our little warrior" replied Alec looking at the screen again, which once again gave them back the image of their daughter's face, her little nose, her plump cheeks, her little chin.

"Well, let's try again with the first one".

"Come on honey, let us see you this time" said Magnus caressing the right side of his belly.  
Moving the transducer once more, Cat waited.

"Well?" asked Alec anxiously.

"Well I can tell you that we have a little bum, barely moving his leg, but I can confirm that it's a boy," said Cat laughing.

"A boy, baby, we'll have a girl and a boy!!!!" repeated Alec excitedly, as he took the face of his Omega in his hands and kissed him repeatedly.

Magnus laughed at his Alpha's burst of emotion. "I know, Alexander, it's incredible," he said, kissing him back with a smile.

"Well, everything seems to be going perfectly, the development is still a little more advanced than that of a worldling in this time of gestation" informed Catarina now in a very professional way.  
“Does that mean they'll be born before they're nine months old?" Magnus asked immediately.

"Well it shouldn't be much earlier, maybe a month's difference, not much more," the nurse told them as she swindled images for the report and for the parents.

"Okay, that's fine," said Magnus, stroking his belly.

"Everything will be perfect, Mags, don't worry," Alec assured him as he held his hand once more,  
"we will have everything ready, there is nothing to worry about".

"I know Love, I know"

"All right, that's it Magnus, you can clean up and I'll give you the images to keep, as well as the video of the ultrasound"

"Thank you Cat, you are the best" said the Warlock smiling.

As soon as they returned to the Loft, after walking through the park and passing some stuffed donuts, which had become Magnus' favorite in recent months, they settled down with their hot drinks in front of the TV and with a little click from the Warlock, the tape with the ultrasound was played on the machine.  
Holding hands, enjoying every detail about their little ones, between tender kisses and caresses to Magnus' belly, Alec told his boyfriend about the idea of his Parabatai to meet as soon as they were ready.

"Honey, it's an excellent idea, we could tell him the news, even show him the photos and video of the twins" said Magnus enthusiastically, "I haven't seen Isabel in a while, I know she'll go crazy as soon as she finds out we have a little girl on the way" he smiled, placing his hand on his belly over his Alpha's.

"Jace will be so happy to have a nephew to train and hang out with," said the Nephilim also smiling.

"Well, he's crazy if he thinks my little girl won't practice in training too, I want her to be a warrior like her aunt, one with a lot of style," said the arlock nodding his head as he caressed the left side of his belly, where they had seen their little girl this afternoon.

Alec's smile widened until his cheeks almost hurt from all the smiling and passionate kissing of his Omega.

"I love you so much Magnus Bane, you have no idea how much" he told him by gathering his foreheads and trying to control his breathing.

"Oh dear, of course I know, because it is the same way in which I love you", he replied giving another kiss, moving his hand toward the nape of his beloved to deepen the kiss, moaning as soon as his Alpha immediately opened his mouth, giving him access to his tongue that explored it and tasted it willingly. A few minutes later, with even more agitated breathing, the Shadowhunters slowly separated from his Omega, bringing their foreheads together again to try to control their own gasps.

"Baby, you need to rest, you must be exhausted," he said as he shook his head at his partner's attitude.  
The Warlock was already climbing into his beloved's lap, undoing his shirt with nimble fingers and a wide smile on his face.

"Exhausted? You might be surprised, Shadowhunter," Magnus said with a mischievous smile, as he rubbed himself, wiggling his hip over his Alpha, who responded immediately, moaning uncontrollably.

"Mags" warned the Nephilim.

"Alpha?" he said, looking tenderly at his boyfriend, in a tone he knew had a strong effect on his mate.

After a guttural grunt, Alec grabbed his Omega from under his butt and quickly got up from the couch and carried his lover into the room.  
Magnus loved being carried by his Alpha in this way, and above all he was surprised that the Nephilim still could, because his belly had grown quite large and the High Warlock felt very heavy, but Alec simply seemed not to notice.  
Kissing him again, the Shadowhunter lowered the Omega onto the soft bath mat.

"Well it's certainly not what I had in mind," Magnus said pouting when he realized where he was.

"Magnus, you're going to kill me! These past few months have been..." said Alec arching an eyebrow and looking at his boyfriend accusingly.

"Pregnancy hormones, honey," his mate quickly responded, provoking a laugh from his partner.

"Hormones, hu?"  
"Have you never heard that pregnancy makes prospective parents very horny," he said with a sideways smile as he slowly took off his clothes, incredibly sexy for someone five months pregnant.

"Well, it's definitely happening in our case," replied the Nephilim as the water was running, regulating the temperature to fill the tub. Once this task was completed, the Shadowhunter began to take off his own clothes, smiling at the expression of his Omega, which was licking his lips, as he watched him reveal his erection.

"Do you see something you like love?"

"You have no idea," replied the Warlock as he moved towards his Alpha.

Passing by, Magnus got into the bath, indicating with a finger over his shoulder to his boyfriend to follow him. Alec visibly swallowed saliva, ran his hand through his hair and followed his Omega.  
Once they were inside the tub, Magnus made his boyfriend sit down and settled between his legs, resting his back on the Nephilim's chest.  
Without a word, Alec took the sponge, put some of Magnus' favorite soap on it and began to rub it over the Warlock's body. Gently running through his shoulders, while he was giving him wet kisses on his neck, passing with the sponge through his arms, his pectorals, the belly where the most precious thing of his life was, his thighs, and avoiding the area where Magnus wanted more to be touched, causing a groan of his companion.

"Alexander" was panting the Warlock a few minutes later, making a big smile appear on the face of the Nephilim.

"Tell me, dear," he replied in a raspy voice.

"I want...argh" groaned the Omega as the Shadowhunter's hands went back up his thighs.

"Tell me Magnus, what do you want?" asked the hunter seductively.

"I need you, now Alexander," he said as he moved to sit on the Alpha's lap.

"I'm all yours, love, take what you want from me," replied Alec, as he bit into his boyfriend's earlobe.

The Warlock took this and quickly grabbed his Alpha's hands, making him hold him by the hip, making the young Lightwood stand up and stick his chest behind the pregnant man's back, as he lined up with his Alpha's limb and began to take it inside him slowly, enjoying the little pressure of the intrusion on his body.

"Damn it Magnus" groaned to the young man "you're going to kill me, I swear you're my absolute undoing"

The words of his Nephilim made the Warlock smile, and he started moving at a slow pace, carrying his Alpha's hands to his belly, while Alec kissed his neck and walked along his shoulders interspersing little bites with loving kisses.

"I love you so much Alexander" whispered Magnus as he increased his pace.

"Ah-bebye-ah-"between gasps the Nephi tried to speak once more "I love you too".

A few moments later, Alec took his boyfriend's limb in his hand and began to give him a few pulls, knowing that his own orgasm was not far off.  
A few moments later Magnus practically collapsed in his Alpha's chest, exhaustion finally taking hold of him. With a soft smile, Alec finished washing his Omega gently. Once he finished and with the pregnant man struggling to keep his eyes open, the Alpha took him out of the tub, and into the room, carefully dried him as best he could, then dressed him in soft pajamas and placed him on his bed, kissing his forehead and smiling once more when the first snoring was heard in the darkness of the room.  
Still smiling, he put on his own pajamas and went to his side of the bed, trying to move as subtly as possible so as not to disturb his beloved, once he turned off the light and slid a little closer to his boyfriend, the Warlock stuck to his body and put his head on the Alpha's chest, kissing him and whispering a tender "Good night" for a second after that to continue with his soft snoring.

"Good night my love" replied the Shadowhunter in the same tone, kissing his boyfriend's forehead.

***  
The following days passed without much news, the pace of work in the Institute continued to be hectic, but at least now the main threat Alec faced was to maintain the so-called "Cold Peace" with the Seelies, whose queen had extended a generous, and very suspicious, invitation to the Head of the Institute and his partner to a dinner in her kingdom. An invitation that Alec did not intend to accept at all.  
Magnus continued to work as the High Warlock but had already decided to put aside private consultations.  
The weekend arrived in the blink of an eye, and soon the couple found themselves finishing up preparations to receive their family and friends.  
They had decided to take advantage of the small meeting to give the news about the twins, since the only one who knew the sex of the babies was Catarina, of course, since she had done the ultrasound.  
By tonight Alec had arranged the patrol itineraries so that both his brothers and his partners (who were also his closest friends) could attend the dinner, they would be joined  
Ragnor, Luke and Raphael, plus a newly separated Maryse, who had had such a change of attitude in recent times, that it seemed impossible not to think of her presence at such a meeting.  
The relationship between Maryse and Magnus had become very close, the Shadowhunter was absolutely thrilled with the pregnancy and the upcoming arrival of her grandchildren, she had been the first to arrive with baby gifts, bibs, booties, little pom-pom hats, stuffed animals! But above all, what moved Magnus the most was the woman's enthusiasm to be able to share this important stage with his eldest son, to be part of his happiness, when for so many years she had been the cause of her own first-born son's unhappiness. She was willing to change that situation, and to enjoy every moment she was allowed during this process. Even behaving like a mother for Magnus, who appreciated the gesture enormously, having lost his own at a very young age. These gestures had won the heart of the Warlock, who now saw her as a friend, even as a second mother to him.  
About half an hour before the scheduled meeting, Maryse arrived enthusiastically, with Magnus' favorite dessert of the last few months, an incredible strawberry cake, with lots of cream.

"You're going to make me roll, honey," said the Warlock as he smiled eagerly and ran one of his fingers through the cream on the dessert.

"Magnus, this is my grandchildren's favorite, I couldn't come without bringing something special for them" replied the woman also smiling as she kissed the cheek of her son's boyfriend.

"Thanks for coming to help us, Mom," said the Shadowhunter as he gave her a hug. "I'm trying to get Magnus to stop using magic in his daily life, he has to rest as much as possible, the last quarter will be the heaviest".

"Alexander, you are exaggerating, I am perfectly fine, Cat says I can do my life normally and I have already given up on attending to any more consultations" said Magnus rolling his eyes, provoking a chuckle from his mother-in-law.

"Honey, you were always overprotective, but I agree with you this time, Magnus, a twin pregnancy will surely be very exhausting," she said, stroking the warlock's back affectionately.  
"Betrayer," he replied to his mother-in-law in a whisper. Making her laugh one more time as she headed to the kitchen.  
"I heard that," said Nephilim immediately, "and I told you so," and he ended with pleasure as he took his boyfriend in his arms to kiss his forehead.  
"You lovebirds, we have a dinner to prepare," Maryse shouted from the kitchen.

The first to arrive were Cat and Ragnor, who came in together and discussed a case they were taking care of together. Magnus interceded immediately, laughing at the familiarity of the situation.  
The next to arrive were the Shadowhunters. Izzy in an impeccable short purple dress, with a low-cut back for a heart attack, which highlighted her beautiful skin and dark hair; Clary with her usual red hair in a big ponytail that wiggled sideways with every step she took, dressed in a green blouse that highlighted her beautiful eyes and a tight black leather pant that Magnus approved of instantly. His companions, too, were impeccably dressed, though more casual, in dark dress pants, Jace in a gray shirt and his typical leather jacket; and Simon in a white shirt and a black corduroy jacket.

The next to arrive was Luke, and to everyone's surprise, the most excited about his arrival was Maryse, who blushed when she received a complicit wink from Magnus.

Dinner was spent amidst laughter and updates on each other's lives. It was a strange group if one stopped to analyze it, which Alec couldn't help but do, noticing the small conversations between his family and friends. The familiarity between Maryse and Cat as they chatted about the babies, how easily Magnus and Jace now connected, Izz and Clary's tireless attempts to get the right one for Ragnor, even surprised him, listening with great interest to Simon's explanations of the last great worldly game he had bought.

Raphael was the last one to arrive as usual and once this happened, it was time to reveal the news, so without much fuss and flooded with emotion, Magnus showed the pictures of the last ultrasound scan, letting his loved ones admire them one by one, telling every detail of what happened during the study, and then revealing the sex of his babies.  
Just as Magnus predicted, Isabel lost her head the moment she knew she would have a niece very soon.

"Magnus, she'll be the most stylish girl in all of NY! I can already picture her wearing beautiful dresses and hair ribbons! Of course we will also implement Aunt Izzy's Shadowhunter style, it will be amazing" she had said jumping up and down as she approached her brother-in-law to gently caress his belly.

"To the angel! Raziel protects my little girl from my sister," Alec said in an exaggerated tone that made everyone start laughing and Isabel pouting like a little girl, punching him in the shoulder. "Ouch" had complained to the head of the Institute before he started laughing too.

"Hey, you have to let me be that kid's guardian! I will make him the next Nephilim legend, what the hell will the next Warlock-Nephilim legend be," Jace said excitedly as he patted the back of his Parabatai.

"Well, I'll see to it that you both learn your art, Aunt Clary can't wait to meet you, sparks," said the red-haired girl, who also approached the Warlock to whisper in his belly.

"Don't forget the music, I'll be in charge, you'll have all the pop culture at your feet!!!!" added Simon emotionally.

Magnus smiled at everyone's enthusiasm and looked expectantly at Cat and Ragnor "and well?" he said, arching an eyebrow.

"Magnus we all know who takes care of the potion skills of the little ones" said Ragnor as if it was the most obvious statement in the world, making the pregnant man laugh heartily.

"Well, Maryse and I will take care of the best part," announced Cat with a smile.

"Of course, we'll just spoil them beyond measure," Maryse completed with a smile. The room erupted in laughter until Alec spoke again.

"I hope they plan to at least let me see My Children at some point," said the Shadowhunter with a sarcastic tone, as he arched an eyebrow, which made Magnus roll his eyes at his Alpha's attitude and approach him to hug him from the waist.  
"My God, I can't believe you didn't growl at them at all Alec, I think you're finally maturing," said Raphael with a mischievous half smile. Recently he and Alec had their own form of communication that basically consisted of the utmost sarcasm between them.

"Well, at least you didn't say try to teach my babies to make the quesadillas you always promise us and we haven't tried yet," replied the Nephilim, making the vampire laugh reluctantly.  
"I'm a busy man, Lightwood, not your personal chef".  
As Alec was about to respond with another sarcastic comment to the vampire, Simon suddenly raised his voice in alarm, as if about to unveil a great mystery, drawing the gaze of all present to him, "Hey, now that I stop to think about it, we can already know the names of the babies? It would be nice to know for good, you know, to stop calling them just 'the babies' you know?"

Then they all turned to the expectant parents, who looked at each other with big eyes like plates and immediately laid their hands on the Warlock's belly.

"Well, that's something we hadn't thought of yet," said the older man, biting his lip, as if the most essential of things had slipped out in front of their eyes.

"We still have time," said Ales, feeling a little guilty.

"Then we can start with the suggestions," announced an excited Isabel as she ran to Magnus' desk to get paper and pencil.

"Well, let's get started," she announced as she took a seat on the carpet in front of the living room coffee table, starting to take notes on the suggestions immediately.

This had turned out to be a much more interesting evening than Alec and Magnus had expected. That night they went to bed, with dozens of suggestions for names of their little ones and absolutely no certainty of how to decide on the right ones for their little sparks.


	17. Lightwood-Bane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Y´all!! so only 3 more chapters to go, hope u enjoy it! leave your coments, and thanks for reading!

Two months. It had been exactly two months since the parents-to-be had known their baby's gender and yet...there were no names in sight.  
They had discussed the possibilities, thought of thousands of alternatives, even weighed up the options their friends and family suggested, but none seemed appropriate for their little sparks.  
Well at least they were clear that they would be named Lightwood-Bane! That was already a big step forward.  
Magnus was entering her seventh month of pregnancy! His belly had increased in size considerably and although the Warlock could no longer move with his usual agility, Alec couldn't help but think that his beloved looked more beautiful than ever.  
Every day Nephilim admired the grace and elegance of his boyfriend. He was still active despite the tiredness and swelling of the last months of pregnancy. He woke up every day, putting on his best super fashionable clothes for pregnant mans, camisoles with beautiful embroidery that accentuated his shoulders and highlighted his belly in the most beautiful way, pants so tight that his boyfriend could imagine he would feel comfortable wearing them during the third trimester of pregnancy.  
And of course, his usual makeup, although now with a softer but accentuated outline, his hair a little more trimmed, but with a great Mohawk that looked brightly colored, sometimes green and purple, other times, Alec's favorite red and blue.  
And today was no exception, thewarlock looked incredible, in a black camisole, with golden embroideries, the neck showed part of his pectorals that were adorned with several golden necklaces as well. His makeup was a soft golden line that perfectly combined with his attire, his dark blue pants showed his toned legs and he had finished his attire with blue shoes of the same shade of the reflections he had in his hair today. He looked simply incredible, thought Alec as he admired him from the door of the dressing room, where he was finishing up his outfit to start his day.  
The High Warlock was still taking care of his basic duties, before leaving his old friend, Tessa, in charge of his position as High warlock. She would spend some time in NY while Magnus took care of his little ones' first months.  
"Alexander, seventh month," said the excited Warlock, "today begins the last trimester of pregnancy".  
"I know love, it's incredible how fast this time has gone" he said coming closer to give him a kiss on the cheek then he caressed his belly softly, while bending down to whisper to his babies "I can't wait for u two to be here, with us little sparks" and gave them a tender kiss on each side of the belly, right for his little one who proved to be very sweet and shy, always with soft movements and very receptive to his parents' voice and left for his warrior girl, who was always more active and restless.  
"Well at the rate we are going, maybe we should call them, Sparky 1 and 2, at least they would have a name when they arrive to this world" grumbled the Warlock.  
"Mags, there is still time," replied the Nephilim patiently, as he stood up to place his hand on his boyfriend's cheek. "When we find the right ones, we will know".  
"I know, it's just that, we've been looking for two months, nothing seems right," complained Magnus putting on a big pout.  
"Do you know how beautiful you look when you pout?" said Alec immediately, taking his boyfriend by the waist to get closer to him and kiss him slowly and deeply, pouring into that kiss all the love he feels for his Omega.  
A moment later, the need to breathe made them separate, with agitated breaths, they joined their foreheads and brushed their noses in a tender "Eskimo" kiss.  
"Damn Alexander" reflected the elder while he closed his eyes and stretched a little to give another kiss on the lips to his beloved, "even after this time, you manage to take my breath away with just a kiss", he confessed and then opened his eyes to reveal his cat eyes, bright and full of an immense love.  
"I understand the feeling" replied after a great sigh the Nefilim, "I love you baby".  
"And I love you sweetheart" assured the Downworlder kissing once more the highest one. "The ultrasound will be after lunch, don't forget".  
"I would never forget, I will be back in time". The Nephilim assured, walking towards the door.  
Magnus stared at the front door for a while, already regretting his partner's departure, and in recent months he found it increasingly difficult to spend time apart from his Alpha. Something he wasn't entirely sure was due to the pregnancy. That was something that alarmed Magnus a little. He had never felt so close to anyone before, so completely in love and devoted. The bond with his Alpha was so strong that many times they didn't even need words to know each other's needs.   
The union had been perfectly sealed when they claimed each other, Alec was now an immortal like Magnus, even had demonstrated signs of being acquiring some skills of the Warlock, which did not cease to amaze both himself, as the few friends to whom Magnus had dared to tell them.   
And it is that a knowledge like this should be handled with care.   
There would always be those who would try to take advantage of something like this. Other races or other Nephilim trying to mate with Warlocks to achieve immortality and even acquire their powers, was not something they wanted to deal with. Even knowing that the union between Magnus and Alec was probably something out of the ordinary. Catarina was sure that they were soul mates, that theirs was a union sealed in the heavens and that for this very reason they continued to surprise everybody. And when you think about it, it couldn't be a more particular union: an Alpha Shadowhunter of the highest lineage, descendant of one of the first known Nephilim families, joining the Omega son of an elder demon, a very powerful warlock, so much so that he was even able to conceive. It had to be, without a doubt, a very special union.   
Trying to shake off these thoughts Magnus turned to his apothecary. Although he was no longer attending to clients, he was still collaborating for important cases in the Spiral Laberynth.  
When the Warlock was finishing mixing a potion for a Wolf that had been infected with a kind of vampire flu, his safeguards announced the arrival of a visitor.  
The sensation in his magic was not at all pleasant and Magnus was immediately alerted, heading for the entrance door. A few seconds later the bell rang, with a great sigh the Warlock opened the door.  
Whoever was behind the door was the last thing that Magnus would have expected, a great shiver ran down the back of the man and his hand, flew to his belly instinctively in a protective gesture.  
"You do look absolutely adorable, Magnus," said the Seelie Queen in a soft, chilling voice, fixing her gaze on the Warlock's bulging belly.  
Magnus tried to overcome his surprise and the horrible feeling that invaded him and put his face as neutral as possible. He smiled as he nodded at the newcomer's compliment.  
"Don't you invite me in? I remembered you were more polite, my dear!"  
"Oh sorry, I really wasn't expecting visitors today, your majesty" he said as he opened the door and motioned for her to move into the living room.  
Magnus' mind was working at a million per hour. This could not be good, the Queen did not make this kind of visits at all, something did not feel right. Alexander, thought the Warlock, I need my Alpha by my side now.  
The Queen moved forward as if she owned the place, looking in all directions, stopping in front of a bookcase that was on the living room wall, right next to the window overlooking the main balcony.  
She approached the piece of furniture and slowly ran her fingers over a portrait that the couple had placed there. Another chill ran down the Warlock's spine as he saw the Queen's gesture, caressing the ultrasound image of his twins that Alec had had framed as a gift for him on the sixth month of his pregnancy.  
"Sweet" whispered the Queen as she looked over her shoulder at the Warlock.  
"Take a seat, Your Majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, if I may be so curious," said Magnus as he took a seat on the side opposite from where the Seelie went.  
"Well, I remember making a generous invitation to young Lightwood, one that was immediately declined," he said bitterly and continued "as you were unwilling to visit..." she ended by letting the incomplete phrase float in the air between them.

Alec had completed most of his day's tasks, including an extensive talk with Consul Penhalo about the coming months regarding his fatherhood and the Institute under his care, when he felt the anxiety and concern of his Omega. The feelings were absolutely clear through the bond between the two. Immediately the Nephilim looked for his sister, reported the situation and went as soon as possible to his home. Feeling a strange sensation in his stomach, as soon as he touched the heavy doors of the Institute, he felt a twinge in his head, suddenly extended his hand and a portal materialized in front of him.  
Alec was amazed at what was happening, he knew his abilities were increasing, but so far it was just simple things, small progress.  
As he looked at the portal open in front of him he immediately recognized his own magic seal and along with his light that was very similar to Magnus', because of where it came from in the first place, he could notice the distinctive color that they already associated with their little ones, cyan and amber.  
Without hesitation, the Shadowhunter walked through the portal thinking about being with his family immediately.  
When he found himself on the other side, he was exactly where he was supposed to be, materializing right next to Magnus, who was in a state of alert, very visibly uncomfortable and with a protective hand on his belly.  
"Mags, what's going on? I'm here now, love" said the Nephilim holding his hand, without even registering the other person in the room.  
"Oh, look if it's the Chief of the NY Institute himself," said the Queen in a mocking tone, "I've been waiting for news of you for a long time, Mr Lightwood, but I see that," looking once more at the Wizard's belly, "you've been VERY busy".  
"Your Majesty, I did not expect your visit," replied Alec, giving Magnus a knowing look before turning to face the undesirable visit.  
"I remember sending a cordial invitation that was simply declined," said the Seelies' leader in a bitter tone, looking at the Nephilim in a bad light.  
"Well, we've had too much to deal with," Magnus replied then.  
"I heard all about your little mishap with Lilith," the Queen spoke again as she went back to the couches and sat down as if nothing had happened.  
"You know she'll be back, right?"   
"That won't happen, we'll make sure of it" said Alec immediately taking more firmly the hand of his Omega and putting another one on his belly to give more emphasis to his words.  
"You can never protect them from her, young Lightwood," said the queen, lifting her chin with a scornful look.  
"They are our little ones and we are willing to do anything for them," Magnus said, raising his voice as he moved closer to his Alfa.  
"Our children will be safe," said Alec and that provoked a big laugh from the Seelie Queen.  
"You know you can't handle this Shadowhunter...but" she continued to measure her words and each of the couple's reactions to her "those little ones, your children, are something really special" rising once more from the couch she approached the large window overlooking the Brooklyn Bridge and continued "I could protect them, in my kingdom they would always be safe, they would grow up free and with absolutely everything they need, after all u know it is my job, to protect and safeguard everything unique and special in this world".  
Neither Magnus nor Alec could respond immediately. Did this Seelie really think that they would agree to give up their little ones? What kind of parents did she think they were?  
The first one to react was Magnus, trying to calm the grunt in his Alpha's chest, he spoke quickly: "It's an incredibly generous offer your majesty, but we would never accept it, our children are everything to us, of course we will manage to protect them, FROM ANY THREAT AT ANY COAST".  
Alec immediately nodded to his Omega's statement and all its implications. If they were to confront the Seelie Queen herself even at the risk of the fragile cold peace that had been achieved with this race, they would do it, nothing would harm their children or take them away from them, absolutely nothing.  
"As Magnus already said, we appreciate the offer but our children will NEVER move away from us", the Nephilim assured, looking at the queen with all seriousness.  
"Well that's a shame..." said the Queen, trying to avoid the couple to notice her deep discontent with their reactions. But she was very wise, and she was sure her chance would come. Astute as she was, she decided it was time to retire, knowing that this was not her best chance with this issue.  
"Well my offer is done, I will not withdraw the offer, you can take it into account as long as you need it" she said with the sweetest tone that she managed to pretend "and I am waiting for the moment to be able to meet the little ones" she added smiling as she headed for the door as if nothing had happened.  
When she arrived at the door, two knights from her personal guard were waiting for her, Alec made sure they left before returning to the side of his Omega that was now sitting on the couch, caressing his belly tenderly.  
"Mags that was..."  
"I know" was immediately interrupted by the pregnant man.  
"She won't be the only one"   
"I know that too, honey, we know that they are special, we know that many will try to take advantage of that, but we will protect them," said the warlock, holding his boyfriend's hand.  
"Of course we will, and we will teach them to protect themselves too," said the Nephelim passing his hand through the belly of his Omega. "After all, we have a warrior on the way, and I am sure that her brother will take care of her sister like a princess".  
"Of course, because he is our little king, they are our protectors, the rulers of our lives".  
"Absolutely," said the Nephilim, smiling.  
"That's Alexander" suddenly smiled the Warlock.  
"What are you talking about Magnus?" said Alec in confusion.  
The pregnant man got up quickly and went to get a notebook from the apothecary. He quickly went back to sit next to his Alpha and show him what he had written down there.  
In Magnus' beautiful and delicate calligraphy, several names were written down, some of which Alec himself had suggested during the last few days, when he pointed to those he was referring to, the Nephillim smiled eagerly, looking from the notebook into the eyes of his Omega over and over again, the emotion causing his throat to close. The same expression reflected in the look of his mate.  
"Malik" then whispered the Shadowhunter "our little king" concluded as he let out a tear that his Omega immediately wiped away with a kiss.  
"Malik stands out for his bravery and his pride. He is an inveterate fighter who never gives up. He hides a heart of gold that is always attentive to the needs of the underprivileged" read the Warlock at length. "I think he is perfect".  
"It definitely is, honey, and she..."  
"Alexa" said the Warlock.  
"You don't think they thought, well you know from the resemblance to my..." Nephilim did not finish the sentence.  
"You have a beautiful name, pretty boy and also very significant, I think Alexa is the one" said his boyfriend passing him the notebook to read.  
"Alexa, the one who is protective, is usually strong and her heart guides them, fidelity, loyalty and honesty are her pillars" Alec couldn't help but smile as he finished reading his beloved's notes.   
"I think we already have names for our children, honey”. Said Alec with a broad smile, the emotion almost overflowing.  
Magnus wiped away his own tears and took the notebook from his Alpha's hands, carefully and elegantly writing down the names his little ones would carry.  
Malik Lightwood-Bane and Alexa Lightwood-Bane  
They both smiled once more and felt the babies' approving kicks in the Warlock's belly. No doubt they had made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


	18. Old ghosts and something else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is on an emotional roller coaster, his babies are about to be born, old insecurities resurface and threaten to tarnish the happiest moment in the life of the High Warlock of Brooklyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with this beautiful story, hope u guys are enjoying this as much as i did it while written it!!!  
> Thanks for reading...

Two weeks after Seelie Queen's unexpected visit, both Magnus and Alec were on a constant state of alert. Mainly because the most important moment of their lives was approaching, their twins were about to arrive. The second reason was that this visit had opened up many questions for the expectant parents. If the queen was aware and had shown so much interest, who else would know about their little ones? At least they were sure that no one outside their trusted group knew exactly about Alec's new situation, his immortality and his acquired skills.

These days had been mostly about family and very warm moments, from shopping with Izz and Clary for clothes for the little ones, which had resulted in an incredible amount of bags and packages flooding the Loft, to the choice of cribs, which they had decided to go to with Maryse and Cat. Alec and Jace were in charge of arranging the room, and they painted and assembled each and every piece of furniture Magnus had chosen together with Ragnor.

The arrival of the twins was the permanent theme in the family, all of them very enthusiastic, to the point of anxiously counting the days.

Alec only had morning chores, as he tried to spend as much time as possible with his mate. When Magnus' nest was rearranged and grew to almost its full size, as well as the fact that Magnus practically refused to leave the apartment now, having already abandoned his duties as High Warlock completely, the couple took these as signs that the time of birth was very near.

Every day it was more difficult for the Alpha to leave his family, but being the Head of the Institute even at such a special time as this required his presence.

"Mags" called the Nephilim from the kitchen, finishing the dishes for the breakfast he had just prepared, fruits, cereals, donuts and of course Magnus' favorite tea in the last days.

"I'm coming, honey," replied the Warlock as he left the room. His pace was much slower than usual, although he never lost his elegance. His belly seemed to have doubled in size in the last few days and moving around as well as sitting and not even standing was a challenge for the high warlock at this time.

"Good morning love" said Alec as he entered the kitchen, coming closer to give him a kiss on the lips and caressing his belly with tenderness.

"Good morning, we are very hungry today" said Magnus pinching the first thing he found in his path and smiling at his Alpha's dedication "will you have breakfast with us?" he then asked pouting immediately when he noticed that there was only one place at the table.

"I have an early meeting, honey, but as soon as it's over I'll be back, we'll have lunch together, okay?" he said, patting him on the back as he kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I have no choice anyway," he said in a whimsical tone.

"Magnus" warned the Alpha.

"I know, I know," grumbled the Omega, changing his mood to something more playful instantly, "but you'll have to make it up to me as soon as you get back" he added, taking his boyfriend's ass in one hand and giving him an appreciative squeeze.

Alec laughed heartily and kissed his boyfriend again, this time on the lips "I love you" he said simply and bent down to kiss one side of the other man's belly whispering "I'll be back soon Malik", moving to the opposite side he warned "Behave yourself Alexa, daddy will be back soon", provoking a big smile on his partner.

"I love you Alexander, we are looking forward to your return," added the Warlock as he watched the Nephilim leave.  
"Well, we are alone, what do you think we should do until Daddy comes?" asked the Warlock, caressing his belly, as he poured himself some tea and thought about how to pass the time until his Alpha is back.

***

Alec's meeting was scheduled for nine o'clock in the morning, the Clave's emissaries were half an hour late and the Nephillin's patience was beginning to wear thin.  
Walking back and forth in the meeting room, he felt a slight twinge in his chest, not a warning sign like the last time, but it was definitely beginning to alarm him.

He pulled out his phone to call Magnus when Raphael walked into the room with an alarmed Jace and an angry Isabel.

"Raph, what a surprise to have you here, do you need anything? The Head of the Institute immediately said as he reached out to greet the vampire, while watching the serious gestures of his brothers.

"Alec, there's something you need to know," the newcomer said bluntly. And the alarm on the chest of Alec now turned on again with full power, "it's about Magnus..."

***

The morning was passing with much tranquility for Magnus, after the breakfast he had taken a long bath with his favorite essences, during which he had felt some contractions that in these last days were not anything strange, the date really was near. Once out of the bath, he went to the babies' room, putting on some of his favorite clothes for the babies' first days, checking the number of diapers, even rearranging the cribs and the musical decorations he had chosen for the little ones. Everything was ready, but was he? Would he be able to bring his babies into the world safely? Would he be a good father? What if he didn't know how to take care of them? What if he wasn't good enough?

Trying to shake all these ideas out of his head, he went into the living room, where chairman was curled up on one of the couches, stretching out after a long nap by the looks of it. As he was about to sit on the couch a portal opened in front of him, immediately Cat and Madzie walked through it smiling, carrying bags of gifts with them.

"Honey, it's so nice to see you, darling" said Magnus and immediately opened his arms for the little girl who ran towards him.

"You're so big, Uncle Mags, I can hardly hug the twins anymore," he said passing his little hands over the Warlock's bump.

"Arg, you don't need to remind me, little one," he said rolling his eyes and provoking a laugh from his old friend.

"You look fabulous Magnus, as always" assured his friends as she gave him a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"About to burst my dear friend" he quickly complained and then added "but really well, some contractions but not much news".

"That's very good, I'm almost sure you'll make it through perfectly".

"Alec is sure of that too, but he still doesn't want to be apart for more than a few hours, it's so adorable".

"Well, that's why I'm here!"

"What do you mean, Cat?" he asked genuinely intrigued.

"Alec was trying to reach you, but you didn't answer, so he called me and asked me to come and see you... and keep you company, something came up at the Institute," explained Cat.

"Oh, it's just that I took a long bath and forgot to take my phone with me, you know what happened? Something important?"

"I'm not sure, but we're here to keep you company while he's away".

"Thank you, dear, although it was not necessary, I can take perfect care of myself, but I love having you two here!".

"And we take care of u and the babys, Uncle Mags," said Madzie, who now had an irritated Chairman Meow in her arms. The image was so funny that both Magnus and Catarina laughed heartily.  
The afternoon arrived quickly and Alec had only called to find out how things were going, not to mention the exact time of his return home, something that seemed strange to Magnus, but which he preferred not to point out.  
Something important would have to be going on for his Alpha to stay away for so long.  
As night fell Madzie began to get restless and after receiving a message from Alec assuring him that he would soon be home Magnus convinced Cat to take her little girl to rest.  
Catarina and Madzie had just left a few minutes ago when the Warlock felt a twinge in his safeguards, which alerted him immediately. A few seconds later a knock on the front door, with his magic ready to strike, Magnus headed for the entrance of the apartment.

When he opened the door the surprise was so big that Magnus was practically mute.  
"So the rumors are true," the vampire said in a dismissive voice, passing by the Omega, sniffing it with a gesture of disgust, making a snap of displeasure with her mouth.

"Camille, you are not welcome in my home" Magnus said as soon as he recovered from his surprise.  
Certainly Camille was the last person, if he may call her that, that the Warlock expected to see.

He hadn't heard from her in years, the vampire ran away after getting into trouble with the Clave, they hadn't heard from each other again. And Magnus wasn't interested in having them, his relationship with Camille was one of the darkest moments of his life, something that saved him at the beginning but almost destroyed him towards the end.

"You know I'll always be the most important part of your life," said the vampire, turning to look at Magnus as she headed into the living room as if it were her own home.

"You're very wrong if you still believe that" the Warlock spat as he ran his hand across his belly, feeling the twins move, surely sensing the stress he was feeling. "I want you to leave now! Alexander will be here any minute".

"Ha, Alexander? That little boy you're playing house with?" Camille replied with a mocking tone.

"Don't you dare talk about my mate, Camille".

"You know he claimed you because you're useful to him, right?" the vampire began to speak as she circled the Omega, carefully observing it as she spoke. "That's probably why the Clave has approved this union, they might even want to use your "babies" for their own purposes".

"You don't know what you're talking about," said the Warlock in a trembling voice.

"Come on Magnus, you know he doesn't love you, nobody ever loved you, except me!".  
"That is not true! Alexander loves me, we'll make a family together, he claim me as his mate".  
"Of course he did, because you gave yourself to him as the bitch you are, because you managed to take his progeny, he didn't even have a choice!"  
A pang in the Warlock's back made him start breathing hard, shaking his head he approached the arm of the couch to get a support.  
"No, you don't know what you're saying, we love each other, he's mine as i´m his"  
"He is going to destroy you Magnus" she said standing in front of him, "he will wait for the moment to take his spawn, and then he will get rid of you".

The Warlock's hand immediately returned to his belly as if trying to protect his babies.  
"Shut up, what you say is NOT true"  
"You'll see, honey, he's going to leave you, who could stand you for a lifetime? You know it's not easy to deal with you, the only one who understands you is me, it will always be me!" she said now much closer and reaching out his hand to try and touch the man's cheek.  
"Get away from him now, don't u dare touch him" snarled Alec as soon as he saw the situation.  
Hissing in the presence of the Nephilim, Camille walked away from Magnus, but continued to speak.  
"I don't need to say any more, Magnus knows I'm right, you're just using him, you'll get tired of him and when you do, he'll come back to me, he always does," the vampire said with a smug smile.  
"You are crazy if you think that will happen, Magnus is the man I LOVE, my MATE, my partner for life" said Alec looking at his Omega's eyes, which looked at him with tearful eyes and a gesture of pain on his face "we will never be apart, as long as Magnus wants me with him, that's how it will be," ended the Shadowhunter standing next to his boyfriend, taking him by the hand and bringing him closer to his body, feeling the Omega relax a little in his presence.  
When the vampire was about to speak again, Raphael along with Jace entered the Loft and immediately grabbed the vampire by the wrists.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, let me go now"

"Camille you are going to pay for all the crimes you committed" hissed Raphael as he stood in front of her.

"You don't have the authority to..." complained the vampire when she was interrupted by Alec.

"But I do, and it's time for you to answer for your actions of the past few years," said the Nephilim with a small smile on his face as he saw the vampire's angry expression.

"We will take her to the Institute now brother, Tessa will open a portal and be sent immediately to Idris prison, Raphael will testify before the Inquisitor" commented Jace as they began to drag Camille to the door.

As soon as they left the apartment Alec turned to attend to his Omega and saw him sitting on the couch, the gesture of pain on his face now more evident.

"Mags, baby, what's wrong? Please talk to me" said the Shadowhunter, alarmed at his partner's condition.

"Alexander, I think the time has come" replied the Warlock in a trembling voice.

At the moment of hearing those words from his mate, Alexander was frozen for a moment, as if petrified there where he was kneeling at the feet of his Omega.  
This was the moment, it was real, he would become a father! He and Magnus would finally be a family, he could hold his little ones in his arms, kiss them, take care of them, feel their scents, enjoy them with the love of his life! It was really happening!  
Trying to stay calm and help his Omega as much as possible, Alec tried to stay serene, projecting calm and as much love as possible into his scent, comforting his partner instantly.

"Baby, be calm, everything will be fine" he said holding his hand, while with the other he picked up the phone to call Catarina, who fortunately answered the call instantly, and a few moments later appeared in front of them.

"Magnus, don't worry, Cat is here, babe, she will take care of you", the Alpha assured him, kissing the hand of his beloved.

"It hurts, a lot, it's a very strong pain in my lower back, it's practically unbearable" explained Magnus as soon as his friend found herself by his side.

"Don't be afraid, Magnus, it's normal. You're in labor, and I need to check you to see what condition the twins are in".

"It's-It's okay," the Downworlder said, groaning.

Alec took him in his arms and in an instant carried him into the room. The comforting scent of their nest, relieved the growing anxiety in the Omega. He snuggled up among the familiar aromas of his loved ones and of course his Alpha.

"Well we have to make sure everything is going well, Alec I need a moment alone with Magnus to check it out"

"Don't even think about it, I'm not going to leave them, Cat, I can't..." pleaded the Alpha instantly.

"I understand but you have to let me do my job, Alec, they'll be fine, I promise" said the blue-skinned woman in an understanding tone.

"We'll be fine, Alexander," Magnus assured him, squeezing his hand despite the fear he felt at the time.

"I'll make sure everything is ready and tell my mother, if you still agree to let her deliver them, honey?"

"Of course, I want her here with me. Call her."

"I'll be right back," Alec said, rushing to the door as he pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket.

Inside the room the pain seemed to be increasing and Magnus was trying very hard to stay as strong as possible. Cursed be the hour when Camille decided to show up, right at the best moment of his life, the most awaited, but he had to leave that behind, his little ones were going to be born, he had to be strong for them and for Alec.

"Well, Magnus, you're way ahead of us, the babies are ready to be born at any moment," explained Cat with a big smile,

As soon as Maryse arrived, her son directed her to the room, knowing that they had little time, as Catarina had informed him, his children would arrive soon.

"I'll take care of him, honey, they'll be fine," Maryse assured her son after Alec kissed his Omega and went into the living room to wait with his Parabatai, Isabel, Clary, Simon and Luke who had arrived with their mother.

The minutes seemed like hours to Alec as he walked from one side of the living room to the other, unable to keep still for more than a few seconds.

"Brother, everything will be fine" Izzy assured him, holding his hand.

"He was in so much pain, Izz, what if something happens to him?" What would he do without Magnus? "I can't live without him!"  
As soon as Alec finished speaking a heart-rending cry echoed through the Loft, one that made the interior of the Nephilim tremble, that almost ran out in search of his Omega, but was stopped by his brothers.  
"Calm down Alec, we must wait for Catarina to call us" said Jace.  
"But it's just that..." another scream, moaning, the feeling of stress from his Omega invading his chest, an indescribable pain was running through his partner and Alec could do nothing to help him.  
Other endless minutes passed with the Shadowhunter experiencing every sensation through his bond with his Omega, until suddenly, love, pure and absolute love. It was all he could perceive from the connection with his beloved.  
Alec's breathing accelerated, his heart beating at an impossible pace, as if wanting to get out of his chest.  
A few minutes later, various sensations were encountered, pain, relief, stress, love, tiredness and happiness.  
One after another the sensations mixed with those of the Nephilim, leaving him confused, as if in a trance. A single thought was repeated in his mind again and again: My Family, I have to go to my family, I need to be with them.  
As if they had read his mind, at that moment Maryse and Cat emerged from the corridor, with big smiles on their faces.

"Your Family is waiting for you, honey" Maryse said with tears in her eyes as she gave him a big hug.

Alec was in a state of shock when he registered Cat hugging him and telling that everything had gone perfectly.  
As soon as she let go and the murmur of voices in the living room began, Alec found himself walking down the hall to the room. The door was closed and Alec sighed deeply before opening it.  
On his bed, on top of the nest they had built with so much love, was Magnus, lying with his back to the front door.  
Alec approached slowly first feeling the scent of his unmistakable, beautiful and comforting Omega. Then he smelled something else, two scents very similar but different at the same time, sweet, very sweet.  
He lay down slowly on the bed, clinging to the body of his Omega, sinking his nose into the neck of his partner, comforting himself with the very familiar aroma, kissing his neck gently and feeling the Warlock make a kind of purr to the gesture.

"They're here, honey, our babies are with us" Magnus said softly, moving back a little to allow his Alpha to look over his shoulder at the two little ones resting next to him.

Alec smiled and tears began to stream from his eyes.

Malik was awake, his huge golden eyes open, alert, watching his parents calmly. A large tangle of black hair pointing in all directions made Alec laugh at himself, recognizing something of him in the little one. His little mouth, full and pink, reminded him of Magnus', but his skin was as white as the moon as his own.

Magnus took the little one and placed him on the chest of his Alpha, smiling and trying to wipe his own tears of emotion from his face.

"Welcome my son" Alec said softly as he rubbed his cheek on his son's little head and then gave him a tender kiss on the forehead, "you don't know how much we wished we had you here".

As soon as he finished making that little move, little Alexa made a sound of disgust, clearly unhappy that she was not the center of attention.

"Our little troublemaker" smiled Magnus taking Alexa in his arms and settling into a more comfortable position on the bed, "we didn't forget about you, honey" said the Warlock in a loving tone, while he kissed the little girl on the head.

Alec kissed little Malik's forehead and watched the girl in his partner's arms, she was the most beautiful he had ever seen.  
With some features more similar to those of her Omega, like her slit eyes, but that unlike the golden ones of Magnus, were of a beautiful hazelnut color like those of Alec; her hair also dark but in less quantity than that of her brother, the small nose identical to that of Magnus, but the filled lips like those of Alec, and skin of the color of caramel, was the perfect combination between both of them.  
"You are beautiful Alexa, welcome, honey" Alec said as he stretched out to kiss the cheek of the little girl who stirred in her daddy's arms.

Then Nephilim fixed his gaze on his Omega and kissed him on the lips, it was a tender, sweet, grateful kiss.

"They are beautiful Love, I can't believe they are already in our arms" he said leaning his forehead on his boyfriend's.

"I have never been so happy in my life Alexander and I owe it to you" assured the Warlock "to my beautiful family, I love you" he said with a big smile looking at his twins again.

"I love you too, Magnus, thank you, for giving me everything I always dreamed of and much more" answered the Nefilim smiling.

This was undoubtedly the best moment in the life of both Alec and Magnus, the happiest moment, the most awaited. They finally had their babies with them, all had turned out well, this was the beginning of the rest of their lives and they couldn't be happier about it.


	19. A Little Bit of Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New parents are trying to adjust to their new life with their babies, some concerns about their little ones' future overwhelm them, but still great events await them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this fic that was quite an experience to write! Thanks for joining me in this little project.  
> So only the Epilogue left!  
> Thanks Eli for always being my support.

"Mags? Love? A little help please?"

Magnus laughed heartily, and got up from the chair with elegance.

"Alexa, honey?" he called to his little girl, who looked at him immediately. "Honey, Daddy needs to go to work, okay? He'll be back soon" explained Magnus patiently, knowing that his little girl understood his every word.  
Stubborn as she was, Alexa did not loosen her magic grip on her Daddy.

Lately, trying to leave the house in the morning hours was becoming a difficult task for Alec, as his little ones, only six months old, were determined to have their parents stay with them as long as possible.  
In the last few days Alexa had demonstrated more and more magical abilities (things they had suspected sinc pregnancy), conjuring up bubbles, lights and even attracting toys to enjoy with her brother.

The first time had been less than a month after she was born, the little girl had been restless during the day, making her parents get up several times during the night to try to calm her down. The next morning, both Alec and Magnus were exhausted and when they woke up from a brief but much appreciated rest, the little girl was in bed next to them without any explanation. After that moment, the little girl's demonstrations of power had simply not stopped.

Unlike her sister, Malik had not demonstrated that he possessed the same gift. The little boy was certainly very similar in personality to his daddy Alec, always calm and attentive to everything around him, especially his sister.  
Magnus wondered if the twins might have different gifts, perhaps Malik had more of Nephilim than Warlock, was something they were not sure of yet, and secretly very much worried Magnus, would that mean that his little boy had not inherited immortality?  
Alec, on the other hand, had pleasantly surprised Magnus once again, as soon as his little girl began to manifest her magic, Nephilim had been very eager to discover his daughter's Warlock mark.

"You're afraid that her mark is something that can't make her pass for a Nephilim, right?" Magnus had asked cautiously, as Alec had been examining the little girl for the third or fourth time, trying to see any hint of her mark.

"Mags, how can you say that?" was his Alpha's immediate response, "You know, your Warlock's Mark?  
It's one of my favorite things about you" his boyfriend had assured him by taking his face in his hands to admire the cat's eyes that looked vulnerable, "I love every aspect of you baby! And so will our little ones, no matter what, I'll always love them just as they are, just like you" his Shadowhunter had assured him.

"You never cease to amaze me Alexander, I think... those words of Camille..."

"Don't even say it" interrupted Alec, "she was only looking to hurt you, love" he said without letting go of his face and joining his foreheads with tenderness, "she doesn't know what it is to love, not really, not like we love each other" he said with a tender kiss. "I will always love you, you are the best part of my life, you and our children, you are everything I always dreamed of and much more, never doubt that, it's ok? I love you, I love my babys!"

"And we love you Alexander" he said kissing him back eagerly "and in fact, I'm also curious to know the mark of our little girl, and to know if Malik...well you understand" said the older man burying his face in the neck of his beloved.

"I know, we will soon find out" assured the Nephilim, hugging his Omega tightly...

"Mags, please?" asked Alec once again, drawing the Warlock out of his own thoughts about the past months, suddenly returning to the present.

"Our little girl certainly knows what she wants, doesn't she, honey?" said Magnus, taking the little girl in his arms, responding to the girl's babbling in the direction of her daddy.  
"Come on honey, let's play with Malik until daddy comes back, it won't take long, ok?"

The little girl made a hand gesture, as if trying to catch her daddy once more, and then she dropped her magic grip, releasing the Nephilim definitively. Malik who was watching the situation from the play blanket let out a laugh, which made Alec and Magnus melt in his place.

"I'll be back soon, I promise" promised Alec as he kissed Alexa, kissed Magnus and took Malik in his arms to say goodbye to him as well.

"The twins' check-in is at three o'clock Alexander, are you sure you'll be available at that time?" asked the Warlock as the Alpha left his little boy back in the blanket before leaving the apartment.

"Of course, honey, I'll be here a little earlier" replied the Shadowhunter, leaving and then coming back in, looking at his family and saying "I love you" and shooting off to the Institute and his duties for the day.

Once at the Institute he reviewed the reports of the previous day's patrols, several encounters with Seelies, drew his attention, the activity of the Queen's subjects was increasing day by day, but nothing too worrying in reality.  
After sending everything necessary to the Consul's office, Alec went to the command center to set up the patrols and the guards for the day, once it was over, while he went to his office for a last meeting with the director of the London Institute, Isabel walked with him delivering her own reports and chatting casually with her brother.  
"I can't believe Alexa tried to keep you home again, that little girl is stubborn" Izzy laughed to her brother's happy face.  
"What can I say, that's something she looks too much like her aunt" he replied by winking at the brunette.  
"Any manifestation of Malik? She asked in a more serious tone.  
"Not yet," Alec said simply, trying not to show his concern about it.  
"The time will come" she quickly replied, taking her brother's hand in hers. "We know that the manifestations in the Warlocks never occur in the same way, even the marks manifest themselves at different times as far as we know.  
"I know Izz, everything will be fine" assured the older one, "Cat is coming to do the monthly check-up for the twins, six months already, can you believe it?" he said smiling, "maybe we know more today, there are other tests we can do from now on".  
"That's great brother, please tell us about the news ok?" she said smiling as she turned to walk away when she stopped abruptly "about the surprise? is everything ready? Is there anything else I can help you with?"  
"Everything is perfect, I'm sure you can't even imagine it"  
"I'm so happy for you brother, you know that, don't you?"  
"I know, thanks sis, now go back to your work"  
Playfully sticking her tongue out, Isabel turned around and made her way back to the command center.  
After the meeting with the Head of the London Institute, which had proved extremely productive, as it was one of the first Institutes to implement the same meetings with Downworlders as NY, Alec decided it was time to go home.  
Leaving Jace and Isabel in charge for the rest of the day, the Nephilim made his way back to Brooklyn, trying to calm his anxiety about learning more about his little boy's situation.  
Despite what he said in an attempt to calm Magnus' speculations, Alec's mind was racing through a thousand possibilities regarding his little boy. What if he wasn't a warlock like his sister? Was there a possibility that his son was just a Nephilim? Alec knew it was ridiculous to worry about his son's immortality at such a young age, but if Malik turned out to be a Nephilim, how would they deal with the fact that their little boy wouldn't stay with them forever?  
How would they explain that fact to his sister? Thousands of questions were accumulating in Alec's head, some of which would not have immediate answers, so he tried to shake off all those worries and as soon as he was at the door of his home, he tried to enjoy his present, without so many worries about the future.

"You're just in time, hone," shouted Magnus from the bathroom. "Could you give me a hand?"

"Of course, I'm coming" replied Alec, getting rid of his weapons and shoes on the way, rolling his shirt sleeves up at the elbow, the Nephilim stood at the door of the bathroom, smiling broadly at the scene in front of him.

Magnus knelt in front of the bath, soaked, wearing a T-shirt and sport pants, an image of the great Warlock that very few had the privilege of witnessing; with the twins splashing and laughing, while his father tried to rinse the bubbles from his hair.

"Kids, look who's here?" said Magnus with a big smile, even without having to turn around to know that his Alpha was in the room watching them. "Welcome Alexander" he said, gently stretching to receive a kiss from his mate.

"I thought I'd miss all the fun, but I see I'm on time" he said with a big smile, both little ones splashing around as they babbled to their daddy, gesturing impatiently, trying to get the Nephilim to take them in his arms.

"All right, I think it's time to go out, right?" announced Magnus, conjuring up the little baby gowns, one with bright stars for Alexa and one with funny dinosaurs for Malik.  
Alec immediately took the little girl's gown and held her carefully in his arms, kissing her on the forehead as he watched Magnus do the same with his baby boy.  
They went to the nursery together and between small talks about what happened in their days, together they dried and changed the twins to wait for Cat's arrival.  
About twenty minutes later a portal opened in the living room, with Cat passing through it immediately.

"How are the most beautiful little ones in this universe?" said the blue skined woman as soon as she had the twins in front of her, who smiled at her, clapped their hands and babbled to her. "They are huge, I can't believe how fast they are growing" she finished as she kissed each one on the cheeks.

"How are you, my dear? We haven't heard from you in days" greeted Magnus.  
"Yes Cat, you were starting to worry us," said Alec, giving her a warm squeeze on his arm.  
"Well, I've been busy, researching for you".  
The couple looked at each other immediately and then at the little ones in their arms.  
"Something new you can tell us" the Omega immediately asked.  
"Old friend, you know yours is a very special situation" began his friend, "but I think I have some good news for you".  
Heading to the children's room to start the monthly checkup, Cat told them about the little news she got.After much searching she had been able to find two other Omega Witches who managed to conceive, but no case was like that of Alec and Magnus, since a relationship like theirs had never been seen before.  
"A mundane and a warlock, uh?" said Magnus for himself after the information Cat shared.  
"Mags" said Alec immediately taking his boyfriend's hand in his.  
"My old friend, none of his cases resembled yours" said Cat raising her arms in a gesture of defeat "the union of a Warlock and a Nephilim, is not at all common! Least of all the offspring of such a union" explained the Warlock, smiling at the babies, who played absently in their cribs, while they chatted.  
Alec and Magnus looked at each other for a long time, and then they set out to help Cat with the control of the little ones.  
"Well I'm happy to say that everything is excellent with them" said Cat smiling at Malik who was playing with one of her earrings, "Alexa's magic is strong and will continue to manifest itself without a doubt" she said smiling towards the little one in Magnus' arms, "as for this little one" she continued to touch Malik's nose "I can feel the Nephilim blood very strong in him, but there is something else, I think it is a matter of time, maybe he could manifest some kind of magic like his sister".  
"So Cat when you think..." asked Alec without finishing the sentence.  
"I think it will be very soon".  
A few weeks after the check-up of the little ones, Alec decided that the time was right for his surprise for Magnus.Taking advantage of the fact that his mate had some meetings scheduled during the afternoon with some of his colleagues from around the world, the Nephilim stayed at home to take care of his little ones.  
When Magnus arrived home after a couple of hours away, he opened a portal in the living room, where his partner was usually with the twins playing on their blankets. But when he entered, all he found was the low light, everything in perfect order and not even a little noise, which he found very strange.  
He went first to his children's room, thinking that if it was so quiet it was because they must be asleep by now, but when he opened the door he immediately noticed that they were not there. Continuing down the corridor he went to their room "Alexander? Honey?" he called from the entrance but nothing, then he saw a note, kind of postic, (very Alec thought to himself smiling) stuck on the door, "On the terrace" was all that said.  
But when he entered, all he found was the low light, everything in perfect order and not even a little noise, which he found very strange.  
He went first to his children's room, thinking that if it was so quiet it was because they must be asleep by now, but when he opened the door he immediately noticed that they were not there. Continuing down the corridor she went to her room "Alexander? Honey?" he called from the entrance but nothing, then he saw a note, kind of postic, (very Alec thought to himself smiling) stuck on the door, "On the terrace" was all he said.  
Discarding his long coat, along with his shoes he walked to the terrace at a slow pace.  
When he came out, the first thing he noticed were the thousands of white lights, carefully arranged to decorate each of the walls of the place, including the kiosk they had put up a few months ago to keep the twins out of the sun when they decided to enjoy an afternoon outdoors in their own home.  
He continued walking until he came upon a soft path of rose petals, red and white, passion and purity. Now this was something unexpected.As he walked further, he saw his children sitting in their small pouf-like chairs that Alec had bought for them as soon as they were firm enough to sit by themselves, and the image made Magnus stop immediately. They were so beautiful, smiling towards their father, their baby girls in a beautiful burgundy dress that did wonders with her golden skin like his own,their little boy with very elegant black pants and a beautiful blue shirt that highlighted his moon-white skin, Malik's golden eyes nailed to his and Alexa's radiant smile made his heart melt with so much love, he never thought you could love someone so much.  
"Mags" called Alec, appearing behind the little ones.  
Magnus looked at his Alpha and his breath was caught in his throat. The Nephilim was wearing a tight black shirt, with the last two buttons detached giving the right view of his favorite Rune to Magnus, a vest of the same color of the shirt of their little one, some gray pants that made his legs look muscular and endless, and some perfectly shined shoes completed the look of his boyfriend, Magnus licked his lips before the vision in front of him.

"Alexander, what...?"

The Shadowhunter started walking directly to Magnus, going over in his head again and again the speech he had been practicing all day for this moment, which would undoubtedly be one of the most important of his life, along with the birth of his little ones.

"Magnus, I know I have told you countless times that you are the love of my life, father of my children, my soul mate, my sweet Omega" Alec began to speak looking Magnus directly in the eyes as he continued to walk, with each word his voice sounded firmer, more confident, "you are everything I never dared to dream I could have, everything my heart always desires and only after meeting you did I discover that all my dreams could come true".

"Oh my Alpha" said Magnus softly, with tears in his eyes.

"Our commitment is eternal, our union is sealed" he said smiling as he looked at his little ones who were following the scene very closely "but there is one more thing I would like to ask of you, to make our union and our lives even more perfect".  
Magnus sighed trying to control his heartbeat, getting a little closer to his Alpha and his little ones unconsciously. Alec took his hand in his and kissed it tenderly, then knelt down in front of his Omega and took a ring out of his pocket.

"Magnus Bane, will you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?" he said with an emotion-laden voice, his eyes full of love, as he offered his partner the Lightwood family ring.  
Looking at the ring on his beloved's hand, Magnus understood that the gesture meant even more than what Alec was saying, it was his official welcome into the family, it was the moment when he would become part of a great legacy of the Shadowhunters Tradition, one far removed from the darkness he had known with his father, despite the past of some of the members of the Lightwoods themselves, who had shown intolerance and much hatred, this union would mean a new beginning, a new reality spreading before them, one in which they could feel equal, accepted and respected no matter where each one came from, one that their children could be proud of, one that would change the way they saw the Nephilim customs forever.  
Alec offered him the beginning of a new world together.  
It would not be easy, they would have to overcome a thousand more obstacles, but they would do it together, united, as a family. And that was something that Magnus himself had never dared to dream of.

It took Magnus at least a minute to process what was happening, despite all they had accomplished together, his children right there in front of him and the bond he shared with his Alpha, who was now burdened with the same emotions he was feeling, Magnus couldn't believe that Alec was asking to marry him.

"Mags?" asked the Nephilim nervously about the lack of response from his Omega.

"Yes" said the High Warlock, "of course I do, love, always, forever" he said kneeling in front of his Alpha, as the Nephilim slipped the ring onto his finger, and then kissed him with passion, tenderness, devotion. All emotions they felt were manifesting in that eternal moment among them.

Behind them their little ones were stirring impatiently, Alexa demanding attention as usual and Malik irritated at not being with his parents.

With an impatient groan,their little boy's hands stretched out in their direction, a cyan-colored light came on between his little fingers, while he grunted in irritation. The magic that emerged from the little one wrapped itself around his parents who smiled at the moans of the little ones still immersed in the moment they were sharing without noticing the magic flowing around them, until they found themselves being pulled towards their children. They were practically lifted into the air.

"Alexa..." Alec began to protest when his gaze found his little girl staring in wonder and applauding at the scene. Looking at his son, the Nephillim saw the magic threads that were being pulled out of the boy's fists. "Mags, look" he said in amazement.

When Magnus moved into the arms of his Alpha to look in the direction of his children, his smile widened incredibly. The little boy clenched his fists once more, increasing his magic, causing his little dark hair to catch on fire the color of his magic. His Warlock's mark, manifesting itself for the first time in full splendor.

"My little one so powerful" whispered Magnus as soon as they were where their son wanted them, within reach of their little hands that pulled their parents' pants, anxious, "come here my future High Warlock" said Magnus in an affectionate tone. Sharing a glance with his boyfriend, better said now fiance, for the first time in almost seven months they allowed themselves to imagine a future in which they did not have to worry about their son. They were a family and would remain so for an eternity.

Surprised and relieved by the discovery of their little boy's magic, the parents admired their little warlock for a long time, but her sister did not think she would miss the moment. Much more familiar with his magic, Alexa concentrated on moving her hands in the direction of her parents and her brother, frowning at the effort of levitating towards them, her eyes began to change, her pupils taking on a form well known to Magnus, like his own.  
Alexander's own hazelnut-colored cat's eyes. She was absolutely beautiful, but that was not the biggest surprise. Once in his daddy's arms, Alec noticed her little ears taking on the same shape as a cat's.

"Emmm Mags? called his boyfriend the Nephelim, pointing at his little girl with a big smile, as he kissed her chubby little cheek.

"This is a surprise, my beautiful kitty" said the Warlock smiling as he approached to caress his daughter's hair and kiss her forehead, trying to hold back the tears of joy that were trying to escape.  
With their little ones in his arms and the joy of knowing that everything would be okay, they both enjoyed this special moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! leave your comments, let me know what u think of this :)


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end! Our favorite couple has a life together, two beautiful children, and all eternity to share...here's a little glimpse of what's in store for them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who read this special fic for me! The first and definitely not the last one I will write, it was an incredible journey!  
> Thank you Eli for your support during this time.  
> Leave your comments, I love to read them!  
> You can find me on twitter as @malec_lover  
> Thank U, Gisse

"How do you think they are? Maybe they already miss us! We should call them." Magnus said nervously as he walked from one side of the room to the other.

"Mags, baby, we just left a few hours ago, they're fine" his Alpha assured him, holding his hand so he would stop walking in circles.

"Arrrggg" complained Magnus, resting his forehead on his beloved's chest, "I'm sorry honey it's just, I've never been away from them before".He said, hugging his husband's waist and sinking his face into the Nephilim's neck, close to his Alpha gland to inhale his comforting scent.

"I know, love" the Shadowhunter assured him tenderly, "but they'll be fine, they're almost a year and a half old; Izz, Clary and Mom are taking care of them, even Cat will be on the lookout in case something happens.

"It's just that..." the protest stucked halfway down the Omega throat.

"Hey, we deserve this time for ourselves" the Alpha said tenderly. "It's our honeymoon, seven months after the big day, but it is! Let's enjoy it, honey, the kids are great, I promise".

"You are right love, you have been so patient with me, when we got married and I wanted to wait until they were older to take this time together, thank you my beautiful Alpha, my mate, my husband" said in a loving tone the Warlock, leaving little kisses on the jaw of his Shadowhunter.

Theirs had been a beautiful winter wedding, celebrated at the Institute, among his closest friends and the reasons of their lives, their little children, just as they both had dreamed, in the traditional golden of the Shadowhunters and the imposing Blue of the Warlocks.  
But the honeymoon had been postponed, as neither of them wanted to get too far away from their little ones at that time.  
Now that the children were over a year old and could communicate a little better with others, they had decided it was the best time to take a few days off for themselves.

Like most Warlock children, the twins had begun to speak and manifest their magic at a very early age, which had not surprised them at all. The incredible thing had been when at ten months of age both little ones had started walking, resulting in the most tender image their parents had ever seen, when the two little ones holding hands had taken their first steps towards them one afternoon when the Shadowhunter and the Warlock were sitting on the couch trying to decide a destination for their long-awaited honeymoon.

At eleven months of age, the twins were already up to a wide variety of magical tricks, which they resorted to with great ease.

Their parents had discovered that just as Alexa's warlock marks were permanent, their son's, so particular, was intermittent, showing up only at the moments when their little one lost his patience or his temper broke.

By the time their babies finally reached their long-awaited first birthday, they had a much larger vocabulary than most children their age.  
So their parents had decided that it was time to finally make their long-awaited honeymoon a reality, after so much waiting.

And here they were, on a beautiful island paradise that belonged to Magnus, starting to enjoy being together once again, without all the responsibilities of being the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Head of the NY Institute, in one of the happiest moments of their lives.

On the first night of their honeymoon, Magnus prepared a big dinner by candlelight on the beautiful porch overlooking the sea in his house, while his Alpha took a bath.  
The fresh sea breeze, the smell of salt, the sound of the waves, the absolutely clear sky. The perfect setting for romance, Magnus thought, as he put the finishing touches on his perfect night.

"Mags!" exclaimed Alec, surprised as he left the house and saw the scene that set off his Omega, 

"Love, this is... absolutely incredible, like you" he said with his eyes shining with emotion, while he took his husband in his arms and kissed him slowly and deeply, wanting to express in that kiss all the love he felt for his mate and how much he appreciated his husband's effort.

"Not as much as you, my love, I want our first night here to be special!".

"Each and every one of my nights by your side have been special Magnus, you are the best thing in my life, you and our children, you are everything to me". The Alpha responded immediately, looking directly into the cat eyes of his Warlock.

"I love you so much Alexander, I never thought I could love like this".

"I love you too Mags, more than anything else, above all".

Dinner passed quickly, the anticipation of what awaited them tonight, boiling in their veins, that very particular tingle in their stomachs, just like the first time they met, two years ago.  
His scents intensifying with every minute that passed, Magnus could feel the fire inside him, the desire flooding every one of his thoughts, the need of being claimed by his Alpha, of feeling it inside him, filling him as nobody else could do it, even feeling how he was getting wet with his own natural slick.  
They ate in silence, looking into each other's eyes for long moments, trying to understand how they had been so lucky, to be here, to have each other, to have become a family.  
When dinner was over they left the table in silence, without the need to explain anything. They held hands and entered through the large glass door of their room.  
The huge immaculate white bed in the center of the room seemed to be waiting for them.  
As soon as they entered the room, Magnus took his Alpha by the neck of his white shirt, bringing him near with a groan of pleasure as soon as their bodies were connected. Alec smiled surrounding the hips of his Omega instantly to bring him closer.  
Tonight there was no rush, tonight was all about enjoyment.  
Slowly Alec moved his hands along his husband's sides, not taking his eyes off those beautiful golden green, and with a flick of his wrist, the shirt and pants of his beloved disappeared, causing Magnus to give him an appreciative look, still captivated every time the Shadowhunter used his new magical abilities as if he had had them all his life. Alec also smiled eagerly and began carrying his Omega to the bed, as he kissed his forehead, his nose, the edge of his jaw, and held his right earlobe between his teeth.

"Alexander" whispered the Warlock with a hoarse voice of desire and anticipation.

Alec smiled once more on the neck of his Omega, as he ran his teeth through his mating mark, causing a chill to run down the spine of his beloved. He lowered his hands to Magnus' bottom, giving him an appreciative squeeze as he felt how wet he was, just for his Alpha, so ready to receive him.

"Arrgh baby, you are so wet, so hot for me" the Shadowhunter said in a low voice as he claimed his lover's mouth once more, pressing his hips against his husband's to show him how affected he himself was. His hard erection pressing against the Warlock's belly. "I want you so much Mags, you're mine, only mine" said Alec between kisses and tooth brushes on the lips of his beloved.

"All yours," replied Magnus with gasps, chewing hard on his Alpha's lower lip, making him snarl.

Magnus sat down at the edge of the bed and looked with eyes full of desire, while his Shadowhunter slowly took off his clothes, first the shirt, then with a quick movement he got rid of his pants and the boxes in one go, making his Omega lick his lips at the sight of his dick, firm and shiny with pre-come.  
Indicating with his head to his husband to move towards the pillows, Alec climbed to the bed, like a feline about to jump over his prey, his slow and calculated movements, going over and over through the beautiful body of his Omega, still covered in part by his underwear.  
When he was in front of Magnus, he started kissing him carefully, first his right foot, his calf, his thigh, dodging his most sensitive part and going up to his abdomen. His kisses went from firm to soft touches, from chaste to wet and provocative. He kissed every part of his abdomen, until he reached his nipples, giving him several appreciative licks, and then biting into one while gently massaging the other.  
By the time Alexander reached his collarbone, Magnus was already a mess of panting and moaning, his breathing rapid, his limb painfully hard from desire.

"You are beautiful, my Omega" Alec whispered between his lips as he approached to kiss him  
passionately.

"Alexander" groaned once more, unable to finish a single sentence before the actions of his Alpha, who slowly lowered his hand, until he reached the waist of his boxers, while looking at him in the eyes, ran with his hand the line of his husband's cock over the fine fabric of his underwear, making Magnus push his hips to press himself more firmly against his hand.

"Oh baby" purred Alec, making his Omega tremble, when he passed again his hand through his erection, while he kissed him once more, savoring him with desire, their tongues meeting in an endless, intimate and warm dance.

A moment later, Alec knelt between his Omega's legs, gesturing him to raise his hips to slide the Warlock's boxers and forgot them to the side of the bed.

"Beautiful" repeated the Shadowhunter once more. His eyes dark from desire to see and perceive the wetness of his Omega, his slick making the want of the Alpha increase with every second. His incredibly sweet scent, made Alec's head spin, and his lust increased even more, his Omega´s essence was like an invitation to try it, one that Alec did not want to resist.  
Passing his tongue over his lips, Alec took a pillow and placed it under his beloved's hips for a better angle, and slowly lay down on the soft silk sheets, carefully opening his husband's legs.  
He began to lick his Omega, his slick the most exquisite flavor that Nephilim has ever tasted.  
First he passed his tongue along the inside of his husband's thighs, where the proof of his Omega's desire had slipped, then he passed it over his entrance, making Magnus tremble. Slowly he introduced his tongue, testing the resistance of his Omega's rim muscles.

"So hot and ready for me" said the Alpha appreciatively, lifting his head to look into the eyes of his beloved.

"I want to keep you close, love, as close as possible" prayed the Omega sure of what he wanted despite the excitement that was beginning to cloud his brain. "I need you, now, I want you to fill me, to bury yourself in me and feel the warmth of your seed inside me".

"Oh baby," responded the Alpha immediately, "you are killing me, your words almost made me come right now-ah" said Alec as he passed his hand through his beloved's entrance to take some of his slick and use it on himself by pulling on his cock, then he took his Omega and pulled it close to his chest, making him sit on his thighs.

Magnus surrounded with his legs the hips of his Alpha immediately, hissing when he felt the friction of Alec's erection against the curve of his ass. Taking him by the neck, he approached to kiss him desperately, biting his lower lip, "My Alpha", he said against his lips.

"Yours alone" replied Alec, as he passed his dick through the entrance of the warlock, feeling the heat that was waiting for him.

Looking into his husband's eyes, Alec once again aligned his erection with the Omega´s hole, and gently pushed in. A groan escaped from Magnus' throat, making Alec smile at his husband's reaction, which was very sensitive and super-hot, and felt almost like in that first heat they shared together, noticed the Alpha, but his thoughts were immediately muffled, as he felt his husband's bite on his shoulder.

"Ssssss-ah" hissed Alec, his mind spinning with the ecstasy he was feeling.

Slowly he reached deeper into his beloved, holding his breath at the immense pleasure he felt. The wetness, the heat, the pressure were perfect, as always. Even after all this time together, every time they made love, it was something special for Alec, indescribable. Their bodies and souls connecting once more, their bond becoming stronger.

"I love you" said the Nephilim as he pushed upward with deep thrusts inside his Omega and took him from his hips to help the movement and stability of his mate.

"I love you my Alexander" said the Warlock gasping, trying to follow the rhythm of his Alpha, his legs trembling from the effort and sensations that invaded him.

Planting his feet at the sides of his husband Magnus began to move with more strength, riding his Alpha with gusto, taking his Alexander as deep as possible in his body, panting without stopping until he felt the knot of his Alpha reach that place inside him where it belonged.

"Agh Mags" groaned Alec as he felt the surge of pleasure.

"Mine, mine, mine" repeated Magnus incessantly as he took his Alpha. 

The Omega inside him taking absolute control of the situation. His scent enveloped Alec in such a way that the Shadwohunter's mind could only think of satisfying his mate, of completing him as he wished to consume him and make him completely his own.  
Almost without realizing it, Alec bit his husband, as he did that first time, their bond clicking together. His shortness of breath filling the room. 

An explosion of magic took place around them and at that moment they did not know if it was from Magnus or from Alec and it did not matter because they were one.

Their souls eternally united, their bodies taking everything from each other and more.  
Between endless kisses and soft touches, both of them reached the orgasm, almost at the same time. Magnus moistening their abdomens and Alec filling his Omega with his seed. His knot fixed in the place that belonged to him, in the deepest of his Omega.  
Almost two hours passed until Alec's knot finally relaxed and came out of his husband.

Exhausted but incredibly satisfied, the couple slept happily in each other's arms.

The days following their little honeymoon getaway passed in the blink of an eye, but were absolutely perfect. Both were in really good moods, in sync, taking advantage of every moment that presented itself to love and get to know each other even better.  
Magnus had felt some dizziness the day before he will be returning home, but had simply overlooked it. The island was beautiful but the heat could be making him feel a little down, so he didn't even tell his Alpha so as not to worry.

"Ready love?" said Alec the next morning, they had already sent the luggage to his room in the loft and were simply finishing up some magical arrangements in the house so that it would be ready for his next visit, which they had promised would be very soon, along with their little ones and their families.

"I can't wait to see them, I miss them so much" Magnus replied enthusiastically.

"All right, I'll do the honors then" said the Nephilim smiling, as he held his Omega hand and with  
the other conjured up a portal directly into his living room.

They passed through the portal quickly, eager to meet their little ones again, after two weeks without them,  
The children were playing on the balcony, the sun shining on their heads, while Maryse looked at them with a smile on her lips.

"Daddy" shouted Alexa as soon as she noticed Alec walking towards them, and then she turned her gaze to Magnus "Papa" smiled at the girl as she quickly addressed them "missshed to much" said the little girl smiling.

Magnus and Alec thought that they would melt at that very moment before the tenderness of their baby girl.  
They approached and Magnus took her in his arms while Alec kissed her forehead with affection, 

"We missed you too my darling, you and Malik, very much" said the Warlock between kisses on the cheeks of his baby girl.

Malik looked at them with interest, even sitting in his small armchair with Chairman Meow on his lap, Alec could not help but smile at the image of his little one, a smile that the boy returned with one of his own, stretching his arms so that his father could lift him up.  
Maryse then stood up and welcomed them, enjoying the reunion of her grandchildrens with their parents.

"Well honey, I'm going to leave now, they were the sweetest kids, i'm happy to have taken care of them" said Maryse giving a kiss on the cheek to her son and then one to Malik, to then go to Magnus and Alexa and do the same.

"Thank you Maryse, you are the best" Magnus said with a big smile.

"Right mom, thanks! We'll see you soon" added Alec, carrying Malik down from her arms to walk her to the door.

"Malik, honey, come say hi to Dadda" whispered Magnus to his little boy when Alec returned from walking his mother out.

"What's up, champ?" the Nephilim asked when Malik clung to his leg, looking curiously at Magnus.

"Baby, are you mad at Dadda?" asked the Warlock, pouting and smiling as the little boy quickly shook his head.

Leaving Alexa on the floor, he made room for his Alpha and his little one, kneeling in front of him.

"Tell me what's wrong, my little king" Magnus begged, stretching out his hand for his son to take.

"Dadda" started the little boy, "baby" he finally said, approaching Magnus and pointing to his belly, while smiling.

Alec was absolutely stunned, looking into the bewildered eyes of his Omega, which were still fixed on his little one.  
Time seemed to stand still and they both stood there as if petrified.  
Until Malik stepped forward and hugged his dad, then stepped away and gave him a tender kiss on the belly and then went off to play with his sister as if nothing had happened.  
Magnus got up slowly and Alec was with him in an instant.

"Mags, do you think?" the Alpha hesitated, not sure how to formulate the question and even absolutely surprised.

"I-maybe" babbled Magnus, still shocked by what had just happened.

"But how?"

“I think u know pretty well how, Alexander” said the warlock winking at his husband.

“Mags, i´m serious, u know what i mean”.

Magnus seemed to get lost in his thoughts for a few minutes, which for Alec were endless.  
Trying to remember how the course of this two-week honeymoon had been, the Omega went over every outstanding moment in his mind. He shook his head as he remembered that first night, its scents, the heat, his uncontrollable desire, could that have been a micro-heat. He had certainly heard it before but had never experienced it. This kind of heat could last just a moment or just a day and would be enough to complete the cycle of the Omega.  
Then he thought about his small changes during these few days, he felt wonderful, happy, complete, and just the day before and this morning he had suffered from morning sickness.

"Magnus, please talk to me" the Alpha begged, looking at his husband.

"Well, it's possible but-let's give it a try" said the Warlock as he walked to the couch and lay down.

"What are you doing, honey? We should call Cat!" replied the Alpha immediately.

"You can do it love, just let your magic feel it, you'll know".

"I-no" shaking his head Alec looked around as if looking for a solution. His eyes finally fixed on his children made him make the decision. He could handle it. With a determined step he approached his Omega and knelt down in front of him.

Rubbing his hands together, he worked his magic and focused on his Omega, making Magnus smile broadly at his Alpha's determination.  
The magic slipped from his fingers and went through Magnus' body, placing itself in his belly; at first Alec did not understand what was happening, but with a little more concentration he could feel a little rhythmic sound, quick as the wings of a hummingbird. And he was absolutely sure.

"Well?" asked Magnus anxiously.

"Apparently our little boy is right, love, we'll be parents again" he said with a big smile on his face.

Sitting down quickly, Magnus took his Alpha by the neck and brought him closer, kissing him passionately, the absolute joy seeping into his scent instantly.

As they parted to look into each other's eyes, they felt their little ones pulling at them to join the embrace. Smiling, they took the children and kissed them lovingly.

"Very well, it seems that they are going to be big brothers soon", announced Magnus smiling once more. The twins exploded into applause, making their parents laugh with their reaction.

This was undoubtedly one of those unforgettable days, and they would have many more ahead of them, this was just the beginning of their forever...


End file.
